All My Dreams
by gh3472
Summary: What if Jason and Elizabeth decided not to meet in secret. What if they decided to tell all of Port Charles about them and Jake....
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. All feedback will be greatly appreciated. I have been waiting for Jason and Elizabeth to finally be together, this is my little story.

I don't own any of the characters nor am I affiliated with ABC or it's shows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I sit here reflecting on what has been the most tumultuous year for me, emotionally, I can't help but be happy and grateful for everything in my life. She loves me. She wants to be with me. How did all that I've wished for come true? How did we find our way back to one another? All I can say, is that I will not let her go. I will love her with every fiber of my being and be there for her the way she has always been there for me. My Elizabeth. The mother of my child. My baby boy. He has my hands. He has my eyes and she says my smile. How I yearn to be with them as a family. I guess, what we have now is all we can have. But, I will get my family. I have to. I will die trying.

_She called me tonight telling me she had to meet me. She gave me a room number to a suite at the Metro Court. Is she alright? Is Jake alright? I have to get over there and find out what is troubling her. When I knocked on the door, she pulled me inside looking in the hallway to make sure I wasn't being followed. I asked her if Jake was alright. She said he was, but I could tell something was bothering her. She thanked me for coming and I asked her why here. She told me that she misses me and doesn't want to waste another minute being without me. I nearly fainted from her desperation. She grabbed my face, and she kissed me. I felt her give herself to me. It was the most loving gesture any woman has ever shown me. I continued to devour her. She pulled back. I asked her if she was okay. She told me that she asked me there because she loves me and wants to be with me. That was all I needed. I reached for her._

_I pulled her hastily towards me. We moved together towards the bed. I needed to feel her body next to mine. I needed to connect with her again with the passion we shared the night we conceived Jake. I needed to feel her hands on my skin and her lips on mine. I practically threw her onto the bed. We were so desperate to be together I couldn't get her to the top of the bed fast enough. We stopped long enough for me to throw my jacket to the side and remove my shirt. The way she looked at me told me this wasn't going to be slow. She needed me as much as I needed her. Only next time, we WILL take it slow and savor every second we're together.  
_

"_Jason, I need to feel you inside me, NOW!" Her eyes said everything. They always have; I now knew how to read them correctly. I removed her jeans and her sweater. She was amazing to look at. She quickly did away with her bra and I told her to leave her panties…I would take care of removing those. I kissed her perfect breasts. She moaned with pleasure. She held my head and guided me down her delicious body. I kissed her stomach, making sure to hit the spot just to the side of her pelvic bone. She squealed with delight. She told me to hurry. "Baby, I'm so close, you're torturing me." I grabbed her panties and ripped them off. I found her clit and I massaged it. She was groaning from pleasure. I put my mouth on her wet slit and tasted her. Oh, god, how I love to pleasure her._

"_I'm going to cum. I want you to be inside me when I do." She pleaded._

"_I will be the next time. I promise baby. Cum for me." I demanded as I placed two fingers inside her. She came. It was amazing. She called out my name. She was trembling. She was completely sated and I got huge pleasure from knowing I was the one that did that to her._

"_I love you." Was all she said. That was all I needed to hear._

_She was ready for more and I was truly amazed by this woman. _

"_Jason, I want to look at you naked. I want to see that perfect body, that's MINE!"_

_That was all I needed. I removed my pants and was there for her. She flipped me onto my back and in one quick movement, she was straddling me. You should have seen the look on her face. She had a devilish grin that told me I was going to be in for some trouble. She kissed me, hard, and with such determination, I knew, I could never be without her again. Her kisses trailed down my body. She reached for my hardened cock and began rubbing the tip. It felt so good. I was close. She got me there by her orgasm. She continued to massage my dick and her tongue came down and licked the pre-cum that was there. She took me entirely into her mouth and she looked at me with a smile. I could barely keep it together. Her eyes held my gaze. Those beautiful blue eyes._

"_Elizabeth, come here. I need to kiss you. I need to feel your tongue with mine."_

"_No baby, now you are going to know what it feels like to want something and not get what you want…"_

_She continued to tease me. I felt myself throbbing and ready to release. I sat up and grabbed her. She giggled and threw her head back. Just looking at her neck and hearing her wonderful laugh made me love her even more, if that is even possible. I laid her back on the bed and entered her. She moaned out loud. I with her. She was so tight and wet. I couldn't believe I aroused her so completely. She started to move and I with her. She held my gaze. I saw that her eyes were wet. "faster" she said. I complied. We were moving at a frenzied pace and I could feel that she was close again._

"_Oh, Jason. I'm going to cum. Are you close?"_

"_Yes, baby. I want you to cum and milk me." With that, she screamed out my name. When I felt her walls pulsating around me, I pumped once more and that was it. I screamed out her name as I continued to feel her pulsating. Her breathing was rapid as was mine. My heart was racing. And then I felt saddened. I had to go. We had a threat out there that needed my attention._

_I moved to her side and wrapped my arms around her. I pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. She had her eyes closed but smiled when I kissed her. She fit so perfectly in my arms. How did I go this long without her? How much time did we waste? I wanted to stay like this forever._

_She shifted. "What's the matter, baby?" she asked._

"_I have to go soon. But I really don't want to. I want to stay like this forever." I replied._

"_It's okay, I know you are busy. I'm just thankful you were able to come." she said._

_We lay together for another half hour. I wanted to be inside her again, but I knew if we did, I would never leave. I got up to get dressed and she stayed in bed._

_I came out from the bathroom after getting dressed and she was still in bed naked. I could see her beautiful shoulders and her back…she didn't see me staring._

"_I'm so sorry I have to go. But I'm really glad you called." I got back into bed, facing her._

"_I'm just glad I got to see you. I heard about Georgie. I saw Maxie when Mac brought her to the hospital. She was so sweet and kind. I was there when Mac told Robin." She said looking at me as she caressed my hands. I reached down to kiss them. I couldn't help myself. I know it seems corny, but when I'm with Elizabeth, she brings that side of me out. I noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding ring…_

"_Spinelli is devastated. He found her. He and Georgie were really good friends." I told her._

"_It was like Emily all over again. I know this is going to sound selfish, but all I could think of was you. How much I loved you and how much I needed you. We can't take this for granted. We need to find a way to be together" she said._

"_Do you want to tell everyone that I'm Jake's father?"_

"_Sometimes, I wish you would make that decision for me."_

"_I would under different circumstances. But you're his mother and I respect your decision."_

"_Or, we could throw caution to the wind and do what makes us happy. You, me, Jake and Cam living together as a family under one roof. It would be wonderful. But if something were to happen to Jake because of your business, we would never forgive ourselves. We would regret the decision that we made. But I won't give you up."_

"_So, wh-what are we going to do?"_

"_You know that my divorce is final. I'm a free woman, you're a free man…"_

"_I'm pretty much taken at the moment" as I leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips._

"_We could see each other in secret," she said. I was shocked and I think the expression on my face told her that. "like an affair. I know it sounds scandalous and so unlike me, but we wouldn't be hurting anyone, right."_

"_Right…" I needed to know where she was going with this._

"_and the only person I would have wanted to tell was Emily,"_

"_and I think she would have been happy for us" I said._

"_all she wanted was for us to admit our feelings for one another. So here I am. Telling you that I love you and that you will always be a part of me." She looked at me right in the eyes, and I knew that I would never love another woman the way I love her right now. She meant everything to me._

"_Elizabeth, I don't want to have a secret affair." I blurted out. She looked almost crushed. Tears formed in her eyes. "I love you with all my heart and soul. You, Jake and Cam mean the world to me. I will protect you with my life. I am going to claim Jake. I know the danger is there and Zacharra is after me and Sonny, but I want to be with you and our family more than anything. I can't be without all of you for another minute."_

"_Jason, I love you!" she cried and flew into my arms. Home, to me. That's where I wanted her to be. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes, "I never told you this, but Emily knew, the night we were together in August, I didn't just give you my body, I gave you my soul. You have made me so happy and I trust you implicitly. I know we will have a lot to deal with and it won't be easy, but I know if we do it together, we will be able to get through anything."_

_I leaned down to kiss her, tenderly this time. "I am so in love with you."_

_She smiled; that beautiful smile of hers. I couldn't help myself, but I smiled too. "Jason, one more thing…I know you are already dressed, but I was wondering if you had enough time to take a shower with me…" she said devilishly._

_I ripped my clothes off, picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. We made love again. This time knowing that it wouldn't be the last time, nor would it be in secret. We were going to be a family and no one would take that away from us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I dried him off with a towel. That beautiful body of his. It was mine and no one was going to take him from me again. I will fight for Jason with everything I have. I am so in love with this man. I am almost surprised with myself. But I feel liberated at the same time. For once, I did what I wanted. I wanted to see him, and tell him that I wasn't going to waste another minute being without him. I think I worried him at first. He thought something was wrong because I was behaving so out of character. But I made a promise to Emily to follow my heart and that is what I intend on doing. We made wild, passionate love. I can't believe he knows my body well and we've only been together three times. He truly is amazing. When I suggested that we meet in secret, it wasn't because I am ashamed of Jason. On the contrary. If I could scream it from the top of the Metro Court, I would, but I was still afraid of his dangerous life. I almost died inside when he told me that he didn't want to meet in secret. I thought he was going to push me away again. But when he told me that he was going to claim Jake and would not live another minute without us, I thought my heart was going to explode from my chest. I know Jason will protect us. I know our love is strong and unbreakable. I will do whatever I have to do, to put Jason and my children first. I will support him unlike any other person has ever supported him. He is my man and I will stand by him no matter what.

"_Jason," I said as I was drying him off from the shower we just took, "I know this is going might be a difficult transition with everything that is going on right now, but I don't want to spend another night alone without you."_

_He turned to face me. Those piercing blue eyes could put in a trance. I could see the concern on his face, but knew that mind of his was working overtime._

"_Elizabeth," he started, "I don't want to be without you either or spend another night alone. I would have no problem moving in with you and the boys, but your house isn't set up the way it needs to be if I am there with you. I don't want to cause any turmoil for Cameron. I know he is dealing with a lot, with your divorce from Lucky."_

_I didn't want to be presumptuous, but since I was asserting myself all evening, why not go all the way…_

"_Well, can the boys and I come and stay with you and Spinelli while we get our house ready?"_

_He was so overcome with emotion; he stood there speechless for a minute._

"_Jason? If it is too much or too soon, we'll wait. It's okay. I understand."_

"_No, Elizabeth, it's not that. I was just surprised. You have always said you wouldn't want to live at the penthouse. I would love for you and the boys to come and live with me. I know this is going to sound crazy, but when back in September, when you asked me to meet you at the overlook, I had just had a meeting with Max to discuss changes to the security at the penthouse. You and the boys can come as soon as tonight. I will send Max over with Francis and Johnny to get your things."_

_He pulled me into an embrace. I could stay in his arms forever. Just like that. The two of us. I realized then, that Jason had been wanting this for a while and didn't want to push me. I guess he knows, when I feel pushed, I tend to run. But then, that has been our relationship for the past eight years. Why am I so stupid sometimes? Now, I get to give him another piece of good news._

"_Um, do you think you are going to be working all night?" I asked him curiously._

"_No, I just have to go meet with Sonny about some business, but then I should be home. I want to check on Spinelli and make sure he is okay. I should be home in time to help you tuck the kids into bed." He said matter of factly._

"_Well…I have a split shift tonight and I am off tomorrow. I have to go back to the hospital tonight and do the second half of my shift and I get off at ten. Since I was working late, Gram has the boys for the night. So…" I looked at him and smiled, "I was thinking that we could spend some alone time tonight at the penthouse and continue getting used to being a couple out in the open…what do you think?"_

_He cocked his eyebrow at me. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, gently and lovingly. "Well, aren't you the little schemer. You have the boys taken care of already. I would love to spend some alone time with you and get to know you better…like I don't already know you, but I'm sure I can find out some new and interesting things…"_

_We kissed again. I knew he had to get going and I was going to be late. "Well, do you think I should leave first, or should we go out together? I don't know what to do, I guess, I'm a bit nervous." He said with a grin on his face._

_I laughed. I went to him and took his hands in mine. "Baby, we're going to walk out of here together. Okay?"_

"_I want to thank you for just being with me," he said with so much love in his voice._

"_I know I've told you more than a dozen times tonight, and I'm not ever going to get tired of saying it, I love you Jason" I said, needing him to know just how much._

"_I love you so much," he said. We embraced and he kissed me lovingly on the forehead._

_I went to grab my coat and my purse. We went to the door together. "Well," I said, "this is it." He squeezed my hand to reassure me that we were going to be alright and we would get through this._

_As we walked out the door, my heart started racing and I must have been emitting nervous energy because Jason put his arm around me as we walked to the elevator. I had so many different things running through my head and the biggest one was 'Carly is going to freak the fuck out!' Jason snickered as he pushed the down button at the elevator bank._

"_Don't worry about Carly," he glanced down at me._

_It was amazing to me that he could read my mind. I was not looking forward to running into Carly, but I guess it was better her finding out here than walking in on us at the penthouse. "I know, but she hates me. And she hates me with you. She thinks I'm after your money or something. You should have heard the things she said to me when she assumed Jake was Lucky's."_

"_I know she can be awful. But she will understand that I am in love with you and there is nothing she can do to change that." He continued to hold me and the elevator doors opened. We walked in. These were the last few moments of relative safety I felt. Once we got to the lobby and the doors opened, Jason and I would be facing his threats together. As much as I loved him, I knew that we would all be safe. He has always come for me and really, when I was with Lucky or Ric, my life was in just as much danger. So what the hell was I always fretting about?_

_The elevator was approaching the lobby. Jason leaned into me. "This is it. Elizabeth, I promise you that I will do whatever I have to do to protect you, Cameron and Jake. I know you trust me and I will never do anything to break that trust again. I swear to you on my life."_

_I knew Jason was scared. This was going to be a huge change for him and his lifestyle. But I love him with as much as I can love anyone. "Jason, I know. I love you and I've told you that I trust you. I want to be in this with you. I don't want you to carry all of the burden alone. You have to trust me enough to know that I won't break and I would never do anything to intentionally cause you pain. You, Jake and Cameron are my world and I will do whatever it takes to protect you and our boys."_

_We held onto each other and the elevator doors opened. The only thing I remember hearing at that point was a screech and a loud crash. Apparently, Carly was waiting to go up in the elevator and caught our moment together._

"_JASON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH __**HER**__!" Carly yelled so loudly that everyone in the lobby turned our way._

_I instinctively took a step backwards to stand behind Jason for protection. Then I hesitated and moved forward again._

"_Car.." he started to say but was interrupted._

"_Carly, Jason and I are going to be together. We are in love and we are going to be a family. I know you hate me, but I also know, that you love Jason and want him to be happy. He is happy with me and our boys. Please don't give him a hard time about I; he has enough on his mind as it is." I said trying to hide the fact that I was incredibly nervous._

_Jason looked at me at that moment, and I think what I saw was pride, but I couldn't really be sure. As much as Carly was annoying to me, I knew she only wanted what was best for Jason. Well, sometimes what was best._

"_Look Elizabeth, don't start speaking for Jason, like you know him or anything. Of course you want to believe that Jason is in love with you. This way, you can mooch off of him and his money and have a father for your boys," Carly huffed. "Jason, you aren't going to let this twit speak for you are you?"_

_Jason just looked at her and didn't answer right away. When I turned to look at his face, I saw rage building behind his eyes. I had never really seen him that angry before. He took a deep breath before speaking._

"_Carly. I've told you once NEVER to speak about Elizabeth like that in my presence. I thought I made myself clear. Was there a part in what I said that needs a translation?! I am going to say this for the last time," he said point blank. "It would make me happy to come home to Elizabeth and OUR boys. I am IN LOVE with her. This will be the LAST time we EVER have a discussion about this. If YOU want to remain in my life, you will either accept Elizabeth and our relationship, or you can find yourself a new best friend."_

_Carly was speechless. I was amazed. She didn't have a snarky come back or anything to say. She just stood there looking at him. I saw the realization come over her face when she knew Jason meant every word he said to her. Then the demeanor of defeat fell over her body. She started to apologize, but Jason cut her off again._

"_Oh, and just so you know, Jake is my son. I have known since February. I will be adopting Cameron so for intense and purposes, both of Elizabeth's sons will be mine."_

_Jason grabbed my hand. I think I had my mouth hung open. He turned to me, "It's alright. Don't look so surprised. You know I love Jake, but I also love Cameron. He is a part of you, how could I not love him. I know that was a surprise to you because we've never discussed Cameron, but I hope you want me to be his father."_

_I couldn't help the tears that were building. I squeezed his hand and nodded my head. In the course of the last fifteen minutes, Jason committed himself to my children as well as me. I couldn't imagine that this was actually happening. Then I turned to look at all of the people standing in the Metro Court lobby. They were shocked._

_We stepped outside. Jason told me to leave my car in the parking lot of the Metro Court. He was dropping me off at the hospital before he went to his meeting and would have Francis pick it up after they picked up some of my things from my house._

_When we got to the hospital, Jason pulled into the parking lot. "Do you want me to walk you in? There were some people that work at the hospital in the lobby and saw our confrontation with Carly. You may want some support because there could be a lot of questions."_

"_Thank you, but I think I will be okay. I will let you know if there is any trouble. I am going to tell Robin, Lainey and Kelly. They will be happy for me because I am following my heart. Don't worry, I'm a big girl!"_

"_Uh, trust me, I know you are a big girl…but you're my girl and I don't want you to feel like you have to defend me to anyone."_

"_Jason, I love you. I don't feel like I have to defend my choice to love you openly and be with you. I will see you at the penthouse tonight. You better be ready for me. I still have a lot of energy you know," as I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes._

"_Baby, I will be waiting for you and I may have a few surprises of my own." He leaned over and kissed me. Our tongues met and I could feel the heat rising between us. I wanted him at that moment, but knew I couldn't or I would be really late for work. I grabbed him, he was already aroused._

"_I'll see you later. Be careful. Tell Spinelli that I am thinking of him and am very sorry."_

"_Hey, Elizabeth,"_

_I turned to look at him as I got out of the car, "yeah babe?"_

"_I love you and I will see you at home," he smiled and pulled away._

_This whole time I had been guarding myself from loving him. What time we wasted. I know I will not regret any of this. My only worry now is telling Lucky and how he will respond. But that can wait until tomorrow._

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

First, I want to thank everyone for their feedback. The story is kind of taking on a life of its own and I'm not sure how long it will go. I am having fun writing it and hopefully, I will be able to continue to update regularly.

This chapter is much longer than the other two. I wrote from both of their perspectives this time. And yes, there is more love making at the end of this one. There can never be enough intimacy for these two, in my opinion.

So, read and enjoy. Oh, sorry for some of the typos in the previous chapters. I caught them after I uploaded.

Have a very Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 3**

_As I drove off, I watched Elizabeth wave at me and blow me a kiss. I couldn't believe how happy I felt. I just want to get through this meeting with Sonny and wait for her at home. Which reminded me, I had to call Max to start setting things up at Elizabeth's house and to send Francis and Johnny over to pick up some of her and the boys' things. Wow, Jake and Cameron are going to be living with me. I am going to wake up every morning with them…_

"_Max, it's Jason. I need you to stop what you are doing and tell Francis to call Elizabeth. He needs to know which of her things she wants to move to the penthouse. Then I want him and Johnny to go over there and bring them to my place." I stated._

"_Jason, Elizabeth is moving in?" Max asked. "When did all of this happen? Not that I didn't know you two were friends, but this is kind of sudden, boss."_

"_Look, you might as well know. I'm in love with her. Jake is my son. Elizabeth and I are going to be a family. We don't want to stay apart any longer and her house is not safe for me to live in with them. She and the boys would be exposed and I can't risk it. Which brings me to my second job for you. I need you to go over to her house and set up security. Bullet proof glass, an alarm system and perimeter fencing. The works. I want it secure. Just as secure as Sonny's place, but not intrusive. I don't want to scare her or the boys."_

"_No problem. I will get right on it." Max was already putting his mind on the new project._

_Driving to Sonny's, I had a hundred different things running through my head. 'I have to stock the refrigerator, I have to clean out the third and fourth bedrooms for Jake and Cameron and most importantly, I have to talk to Spinelli and make sure he is going to be okay with Elizabeth and our boys moving in temporarily._

_I kind of figured Spinelli would be alright with the situation. He has been pushing me to claim Jake since he found out about him. But with his grieving, I really didn't want to impose on his space. As much as he can be annoying at times, he truly has become one of my best friends and I am very worried about him…I don't know if he is going to be able to get over Georgie's murder._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I text messaged Robin, Lainey and Kelly and asked them to meet me in the locker room. I wanted to be the one to tell them and answer any questions they might have. I felt relieved that this was all going to come out. It has been so difficult keeping this to myself. When we went out the other night and I went off on Patrick, I knew they thought something was wrong. Robin probably has some of it figured out and I'm sure Kelly does as well. But Lainey, well, she might be a little surprised._

_I walked into the locker room and the three of them were there. The three of them were staring at me. Now, I felt nervous._

"_Elizabeth, what's wrong? Are you alright? We were concerned when we realized you asked us all to meet you here" Robin said. Of course, it was Robin who would ask first. We've gone back a long time and she always wants to make sure everyone is alright._

"_I'm fine. Actually, I'm more than fine. I'm in love." I stated. Initially, Robin and Kelly's eyes widened. But once it dawned on them they looked at each other and grinned._

"_Okay, so obviously, the two of them know who you're talking about and I'm in the dark. Who's the guy? Where did you meet him? Do we know him?" Lainey asked._

"_Well, his name is Jason Morgan and I met him outside the boxcar I was staying in with Lucky about 8 years ago…"_

"_Oh my god! I knew it!" Robin and Kelly exclaimed in unison._

"_Jason Morgan? I guess I'm a bit out of the loop" Lainey said looking kind of disappointed that she wasn't in on the 'secret'._

"_Lainey, don't feel bad. Robin has known me and Jason for a long time and knows the history of our friendship. And well, Kelly knew about the night we spent together back in August." I needed to tell them everything so I just went for it. "Jake is Jason's son."_

_This is what took Robin and Lainey by surprise. Kelly just reached for me and gave me a big hug. I think she knew I had been struggling with this for a while and chose to wait until I was ready to tell her._

"_Wow, Jake is Jason's. He must be over the top thrilled. I know he has always wanted a child of his own. He was wonderful with Michael and was devastated when Carly and Sonny took him back. What are you going to do? Are you okay with Jason's lifestyle?" Robin asked concerned for me and my children, but also for Jason knowing that he would be heartbroken if he couldn't be an active part in Jake's life._

"_Well, it has been hard for the both of us. We have been wrestling with what we should do to protect Jake and Cameron. But ultimately, we know that we love each other and we don't want to waste time trying to do what is best for everyone else and being miserable ourselves. Lucky knows he isn't Jake's father and that has been a very difficult truth for Lucky to digest. He also knows I love Jason and want to be with him. Originally, Lucky and I decided it would be safer for Jake if he continued to be Jake's father to keep the danger of Jason's lifestyle away from him and Jason agreed. The problem was, Lucky wanted Jason to stay away from me and that was unfair."_

"_So, when did you and Jason decide to come out in the open?" Kelly wanted to know._

"_After hearing about Georgie, I asked Jason to meet me in a suite at the Metro Court. At first I suggested that we continue to see each other in secret, but Jason would have none of that. He wants to claim Jake as his and will do everything he can do to protect us. And I trust him implicitly."_

"_Well, if I know Jason, he is doing everything he can right now. You probably have a guard on you right now. Elizabeth, I told you before, Jason would never let anything happen to the people he loves. Jake being Jason's son means he will protect that child with his life. I bet he's already told you he loves Cameron too." Robin said with a huge smile on her face. I knew she was happy for me but ecstatic for Jason. She knows how much he has longed for a family of his own._

"_Jason told Carly tonight he is going to adopt Cameron." Now it was my turn to smile. I stood there talking to my girlfriends recalling the look on Carly's face when Jason told her that. If I had had a camera, I would have snapped a picture right then and posted it in my locker. It was that priceless._

"_CARLY KNOWS?!" the three of them said in unison. "Oh, do tell. That must have been fun." Robin said._

"_Well, Jason and I had just decided to tell everyone about Jake and we were leaving the hotel together. When the elevator doors opened, Carly was standing there. Let me just say, she almost had a heart attack. Jason made himself perfectly clear. I think she will be leaving me alone from now on."_

"_Well, good for Jason!" Robin exclaimed._

"_Nurse Webber!" Epiphany yelled, "You were already five minutes late when you stepped off of the elevator, now you are in here talking to your girlfriends? We have patients that need your attention."_

"_Sorry, Epiphany. I had important news to share with them. I need to tell you as well. You see Ja…" I started to explain._

"_You and Jason are finally admitting to each other that you are in love with one another and you are going to tell the world?!" she said rolling her eyes at me._

"_Well, yeah. I guess that is my news. Have we been that obvious?" I asked kind of embarrassed._

"_Obviously, not to everyone, but to me, yes. It is completely obvious to me that he is head over heels in love with you and your children including HIS SON, Jake, which I'm sure is the other 'bombshell'. And you are head over heels in love with him" she laughed. "Look, I just want you to be happy and you haven't been for months. In my opinion, Lucky has never treated you right and for some reason you felt you deserved all of the abuse he gave you. Now, do you think we can break up this love fest and get back to work?" With that, Epiphany left the locker room._

_The girls all gave me big hugs. Robin stayed behind, "I am so happy for you and Jason. I am sure he is thrilled beyond words. I know all of this is going to be difficult for Lucky, so, if you need someone other than Jason to lean on, I'm here for you."_

"_Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are happy for us."_

_Walking out to the hospital floor, I felt a confidence I hadn't felt before and I knew it was because I was finally following my heart. I was hoping the next couple of hours would fly by because I couldn't wait to get home. To Jason…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As I walked up to Sonny's office at the coffee shop, Milo approached me, "Jason, Carly is in there and she's been ranting and raving about you and Elizabeth for the past twenty minutes. I'm not sure you want to go in there."_

"_I'll take care of it. Thanks."_

"_Carly, I'm going to say this for the last time. I didn't know Jason and Elizabeth were just at the Metro Court together. But, I did kno…" he was cut off._

"_DON'T TELL ME YOU KNEW JAKE WAS JASON'S SON!" she bellowed. Her voice was exceptionally screechy._

"_Yes, I knew that Jake was Jason's. I found out while he was on trial. I was upset at first that he wouldn't claim Jake, but I'm happy he's doing it now. And, you should be happy for him. He's finally getting what he's always wanted – a family. If you were his best friend, like you claim to be, you would support him and try to get along with Elizabeth. Deep down, you know he's always loved her." Sonny said trying to reason with her even though she was being completely unreasonable._

"_You know Sonny, I'm happy that Jason has a son. But, what I'm not happy about is that he had a son with Elizabeth. She is a weakling. She is going to hurt him. She's left him before when things got too difficult and she'll do it again. And NO, I'm NEVER going to try and get along with her." She pouted._

"_Well, you know if you force him to choose, you or his family, you aren't going to like his choice." Sonny warned._

"_Jason would never abandon me or our boys. He loves them too much." She said confidently._

"_If you –"Sonny started to say._

"_You know Carly; I thought I made myself clear at the Metro Court." I stated, startling her since she thought she was alone with Sonny. Sonny stood there shaking his head with the look of 'I told you so' on his face. "I heard every hateful thing you said and it's unfortunate. Of course I love Michael and Morgan and I would do anything to protect them but NOT at the expense of Elizabeth, Cameron or Jake."_

"_Jas – "she started to say, but I cut her off._

"_I'm so sick and tired of you trying to tell me what YOU think is best for me. I AM HAPPY for the first time in a long time and that is BECAUSE OF ELIZABETH," I emphasized. "NOT JAKE. Yes, I love my son with all of my heart. But Elizabeth is the person who fills my soul. She has NEVER tried to change me. She has NEVER tried to impose her will on me. She loves me completely for who and what I am and I WILL NEVER GIVE HER UP! Not for you or anyone else!" I declared staring at both her AND Sonny. "Now, as for getting along with her. That's your decision. But, I will tell you, if I sense even the tiniest bit of nastiness emanating from you, I will drop you like a bad habit. As for Jake and whether or not you get to know him, that is Elizabeth's decision. I will support whatever she decides. Am I clear?"_

_Carly looked at me with tears in her eyes. I think she may have been speechless for the second time in her life. She quickly regained her composure. "Jason, I heard every word you said. I'm truly sorry for hurting you. But how can you allow Elizabeth to make the decision about me getting to know Jake? He's your son too and she hates me." She whined._

"_Actually Carly, Elizabeth doesn't hate you. She knows that you are important to me and would NEVER make me choose between the two of you. That is exactly how the two of you are different. Elizabeth accepts my friends and my life. You don't. But again. It is her choice and I will leave it up to her. You know what might make it easier is if you apologize to her for all of the rotten things you have done to her. And mean it. Now, if we are done discussing my private life, Sonny and I have business to discuss." I smiled at her._

"_I will think about what you said. I will try and apologize. I guess I could stop by her place to talk to her." She said extending an olive branch._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention, Elizabeth and the boys are moving into the penthouse temporarily tonight. I'm securing Elizabeth's house before I move in there with them. Any other questions or comments?" I asked._

_She just looked at me and shook her head. She turned and gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek and looked at me. I was still angry with her, but I hugged her anyway. She left._

"_So, I guess congratulations are in order!" Sonny said proudly. "You are a terrific father and I know you are going to be wonderful with those boys. They are lucky to have you."_

"_No, Sonny. I'm lucky to have them. Oh, and I meant what I said about never giving her up. I won't do it again and I definitely won't do it because of the business. I won't let you put me in a position to lie to her the way I did before. You have to understand. I can't lose her again. I would die."_

"_I understand completely. You will never get any pressure from me and I'm sorry about not trusting her before. I know you love her. I have to tell ya, she is one tough cookie and she truly does care about you." He said._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. I had no idea where that came from._

"_Well, I didn't tell you because I figured you were hurting enough. Back in August, when the two of you decided not to see each other anymore, she called me to her house to speak with me. She told me about your decision and asked me to be there for you if you needed someone to talk to," he explained, "and I wasn't exactly nice to her."_

"_What happened? What do you mean 'you weren't nice to her'?"_

"_Basically, I told her it was her lie that brought about all of these events and she had no right to be concerned about you if you both decided to not be friends. I was wrong and I realize that now. She was concerned because she loved you and was hurting because of the lie. I guess, I was being selfish and wanting you to do what I wanted. I recognize that my inability to be selfless at times has caused me the people that I love. You were doing the exact opposite and I guess I was a bit jealous of you. You were able to do the one thing that I have never been able to do. Put the ones you love first before your own happiness." Sonny said remorsefully. "All I can say, is, I'm happy for you and will protect your family as if they were my own. I hope Elizabeth will forgive me."_

"_I'm sure she already has, Sonny. Thanks for telling me and I appreciate your honesty. Now, about Johnny and Trevor…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Two hours go quickly when you have something to look forward to, and boy, did I have something to look forward to. Epiphany actually let me clock out early because, clearly, I wasn't focusing on my work and had other things on my mind. She just smiled at me and told me to get my butt home and have a 'peaceful and restful' with the emphasis on 'restful' day off. I smiled at her and thanked her for her understanding._

_I showered and changed. As I was leaving the hospital, Max was waiting for me with my car. I had almost forgotten I left it at the Metro Court. I got in and off we were to Harborview. I was so giddy. I felt like a school girl meeting her boyfriend at his 'parent-free' house for the first time. I don't know. It's weird when you find someone who makes you so happy all you can do is smile from ear to ear. I still couldn't believe we were actually together as a couple. I had waited so long for this._

"_Ms. Webber," Max started to say._

"_Max, please call me Elizabeth. It's ridiculous you call me that. How long have we known each other?"_

"_I don't know, a while I guess," he said sheepishly. "Okay, Elizabeth, Francis and Johnny picked up the things you asked for from your house. I took a brief look around and it looks like it will probably be about a month before everything is set up the way I would like it. I hope you are okay with that."_

"_Max, Jason trusts you and I trust Jason. However long it takes you is fine with me. As long as Jason and I are together, nothing fazes me."_

"_You know. I'm really happy for you and Jason. I don't think I've ever heard him this happy before. Oh, and congratulations about Jake. He's a cute kid."_

"_Thank you," was all I could say. My mind returned to Jason and what we were going to do tonight…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Yeah," I said answering my cell phone. "Where are you?"_

"_Stone cold, I know you need me during your time of crisis with the evil doers, but with wise Georgie being murdered, I need some time to myself to ponder my next move." Spinelli said heartbroken._

"_Spinelli, listen, I don't think you should be alone. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."_

"_The Jackal is up for any task you request, but can it wait until tomorrow. My mind is cloudy with images of the faithful friend." He sounded drunk to me._

"_I am at the docks. Fair Lulu agreed to meet me. The Jackal will be accompanying her to the hospital to check in on her father."_

"_Just be careful. I wanted to tell you Elizabeth and the boys are moving into the penthouse tonight. I am claiming Jake."_

"_The Maternal One, the progeny and Cam are moving into the penthouse? That is all I ever hoped for. The Jackal shall look for a new place."_

"_Spinelli, I'm not asking you to move out. They will be staying with us while Max is outfitting Elizabeth's house with the proper security. Once that is completed I will be moving in with them. You are welcome to stay in the penthouse as long as I own it, and I have no intention of selling it at this point."_

"_The Jackal is honored. I will find something to occupy myself and see you at home tomorrow." He offered._

"_What are you talking about now?" Sometimes, I just don't understand what he is saying._

"_Well, it is the first night you and the Maternal One will be in the apartment together right? I just figured you and she wouldn't mind having the penthouse to yourselves." _

"_Thanks Spinelli, I will see you tomorrow." I guess sometimes, I can be the dense one._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Max pulled up to the front of Harborview and let me out. "Elizabeth, your parking space is number 23. All you have to do from now on is call down to the garage when you are leaving and the car will be brought to the front of the building. You do not have to go to the garage. The valet will take it from you and bring it to you here." He drove off to the garage. Probably to inform the garage there would be a new person living in Penthouse II._

_The doorman opened the door for me, "Good evening Ms. Webber."_

"_Hello." I said._

_I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. I started to get butterflies in my stomach…oh, here we go again, the giddy school girl is back…'stop, Elizabeth,' is what I kept telling myself. I got in the elevator and pressed fifteen. Oh my god. I was going home._

_Johnny was at the door and smiled at me as he let me in. When I walked into the apartment, I blinked twice because I wasn't sure if I was in the right place. It was dimly lit with candle light all over the place. Jason must have had fifty candles lit throughout the living room. As I shut the door behind me and placed my purse on the desk, Jason came down the stairs. He was in his typical jeans and t-shirt but he looked amazing to me. "Hi," was all I could muster._

"_Hi, back at ya," he said smiling. "I hope you don't mind the 'mood lighting', not that we really need 'mood lighting'." He laughed. "How was work?"_

"_Oh, great. I told the girls. They are thrilled for us, especially Robin. Epiphany is also happy for us. She let me go early because I wasn't able to concentrate. She told me to have a 'peaceful and restful' day off. I think there was an innuendo in there somewhere…"_

"_I missed you," was all he had to say and he put his hand out to me._

"_Baby, I missed you too." I fell into his strong arms and kissed him hard…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I have to tell you, she looked amazing walking into the penthouse. The candle light made her skin glow. I told her I missed her and she kissed me passionately. I managed to get her to the couch when I pulled away…_

"_We have all night for that," I said to her staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. "Sit, I know you haven't eaten all day and I want you to have loads of energy." I left and went to the kitchen. I managed to stop by Kelly's and pick up some food to eat. I brought it out to her and she was stretched out on the couch._

"_Ummm, it smells good. I didn't realize how hungry I was." She said digging into the grub. "Where's Spinelli? Is he alright? Did you tell him me and the boys are moving in? I don't want him to feel cramped or uncomfortable…I mean – "she started rambling so I had to cut her off._

"_Okay, let's start with the first question, Spinelli is out with Lulu and won't be back until the morning. Second, he is completely devastated by Georgie's death and I am worried he might do something stupid. Thirdly, he is ecstatic that you, Cameron and Jake are moving in here. He congratulated us and told me he would be back in the morning." He smiled. "So, it looks like we have the place to ourselves tonight…"_

"_Oooh, that sounds wonderful. What do you suppose we do first?" she teased. "I have some ideas…"_

"_I'm sure you do, but first, turn around," she complied without even asking me why. I reached out to touch her shoulders. I wanted to give her a back rub. She has been holding in so much stress. When my hands touched her skin, I felt an electricity pass between us. I got aroused just by touching her. I have never experienced something like this before._

"_Jason, that feels wonderful. You can do this for me every night." She said as she let her head fall back. Her eyes were closed and she let out a moan. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she opened her eyes. "You know, I have other places that need massaging…"_

_That was the end for me. I spun her around and put her on my lap. She straddled me. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. Her mouth instantly opened and our tongues played a game of cat and mouth. She giggled. She pulled my head to her chest and she ran her fingers through my hair. If this continued, I might never get a hair cut._

_As I reached her breasts, I could feel her heart beating, fast. I reached down and pulled her shirt off. She brought her hands to her back and unsnapped her bra. I ravaged her. I hadn't even gotten to her sweet spot and already I was about to explode…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh my, how wonderful he feels. Just being this close to him and having his hands on my body made we want to cum. I was wet. I was ready. But I could tell he wanted to go a bit slower and not so desperate. I just wasn't sure if I would be able to hold out much longer._

_His hands reached for my breasts. His thumb came across my nipples and he started to massage them in slow circles. I got goose bumps all over my body. I became so sensitive to his touch. My body was full of raw nerve endings. I think if he breathed on me I might orgasm. I was that sensitive._

_I reached for his shirt and pulled it off. I wanted to feel his skin next to mine. I could already feel his hardened shaft trying to break through his jeans. I love that I make him so aroused. I reached for his belt and undid it and unbuttoned his pants. I slowly pulled his zipper down and caressed him softly. He groaned from my touch._

_I quickly removed my pants and panties and I straddled him again. I moved him so his back rested on the couch. I started to grind him. It was relieving some of my pleasure, but I knew I was driving him crazy._

"_Elizabeth, you have to stop. Otherwise, it will be over before we really get started." He said as he closed his eyes._

_Quickly, I pulled his boxer briefs down. I continued to tease him by not letting him enter me just yet. My wetness lubricated his penis. He was ready as was I. I let the head of his shaft enter, but I wouldn't let him thrust all the way in. I wanted to see him squirm the way he liked to make me squirm. I couldn't hold on as long as he does and I needed him to fill me._

_I slammed down on him hard and started a fabulous ride. We moved in sync with one another and I was extremely close._

"_Fuck me Jason. Fuck me hard! Please," I exclaimed._

"_Baby, you are so fucking tight. I love being inside you. You're so wet for me." He said continuing to fuck away. _

_He flipped me over onto my back. He raised my legs so they rested on his shoulders. He was pumping me and I could feel my orgasm rising. "I'm so close," he reached down and found my clit. He started rubbing it with his finger. I was almost dizzy from ecstasy. "Oh shit, here it comes," I yelled. _

"_I'm cuming too!" He moaned. He fell on top of me and I released. My walls were pulsating around him. I had tears in my eyes from the amazing feelings I had. It was so wonderful to be completely in love, and to be loved back in the same way._

_When our breathing got somewhat back to normal, I reached for him and pulled him close. "Do you think we might actually make it up to the bedroom next time?" I asked._

"_Wherever, you want to be baby, wherever you want to be." And with that, he pulled me into a loving kiss. We laid there for a while and held each other. We still had a whole night together and I wasn't going to waste another minute…_

**To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!! Okay, I'm really getting into this and Lucky made his first appearance today. I want him to choke on all of his self-righteous bull. Sam is going to rot in the mess she's created. I am not a fan of either, so if you like Lucky or Sam, I apologize, because you aren't going to like what happens to them.

So this is the last chapter before everything gets blown up and Jason and Elizabeth are outed. I love them in the sanctuary of their private little life, but the kids need them and things are going to get crazy with the upcoming war.

Thank you again for all of your great feedback. I hope you like this next installment!

**Chapter 4**

_She fell asleep in my arms. I think I sat there staring at her for almost an hour. I didn't want to disturb her. I stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the forehead. She woke up briefly, smiled at me and snuggled tighter. She was obviously tired so I decided to carry her up to my bedroom…I had another surprise for her._

_As I carried her up the stairs, she woke up and giggled. She was getting frisky again. She started running her fingers through my hair and kissing my neck. When she started nibbling on my ear, my pace quickened._

"_Are we going to your bedroom?" she asked coyly. "You know, I haven't seen your room in quite a while…"_

_I opened the door and entered. She let out a gasp. I immediately saw the tears in her eyes. She held my face and gave me a kiss. "Thank you," was all she could muster. I hugged her and placed her on the bed._

"_Jason, I can't believe you did this," she was extremely emotional. I knew she would be surprised, I just didn't know she would react that way. "When did you put it up?" I don't even think she noticed the new furniture. I could never sleep with Elizabeth in the bed I shared with Courtney or Sam. That would have been a sacrilege._

"_Well, after the day on the Overlook when we confessed our love for one another, but said goodbye, I took the painting out of the closet and hung it on the wall. It was the one thing I could look at to be reminded of you," I said to her. "It is the Wind, and it is you."_

"_I remember coming home that day devastated at the thought that I had lost you forever. Right at the point when our feelings were finally in sync with each other, we couldn't be together because of what I do. I was so pissed at myself. I wanted to be with you and the boys so badly," I told her. She was listening to me very intently. "Once I put the painting on the wall, I felt a sense of relief. For some reason, it gave me hope. And hoping to be with you was something I never thought would happen, but I hoped for it anyway…I guess there is something to be said about having dreams to hold on to. Elizabeth, you have always been my dream that I thought was too good to be true or at least too good for me to deserve," I confessed. "I can't tell you how incredibly thankful I am to you for loving me the way that you do and for wanting to be with me." She leaped into my arms and held me. I could feel her tears fall on my shoulder. I caressed her back. "I will never take you for granted again. I will fight with everything I have down to my last breath to stay with you. I love you," this time I kissed her passionately. I wanted her, I needed her, just how lungs need oxygen to breathe. She was my air. She was my everything._

_She pulled a way for a second and looked me in the eyes. I knew she wanted to say something and I also knew that it was my turn to be quiet and listen. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well as put everything out on the table._

"_Jason, that is probably the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. I can't tell you how touched I am to hear you tell me how you feel about me. And people say you can't express yourself," she smiled. "I love you so much and I too was completely devastated when we decided we couldn't be together. But I realize something now, in hindsight and it may sound awful, but it is the truth." She began. "If we had chosen to be together then, I don't think we would be as happy as we are now. And part of that is because Emily died. Please don't misunderstand me. I will miss Emily everyday for as long as I live, but her death made me realize something that I was denying for so long and that is; you have to love the ones you love with everything you have while you are here and have them or what is the point of loving at all." _

_I grabbed her hands and held them in mine. I decided that there were going to be some other decisions we were going to make that night._

"_When I told you earlier that you would always be a part of me, what I really wanted to tell you was that you are the second half of my soul. You complete me. I knew I was in love with you while you were awaiting trial and Jake was kidnapped. I knew then, but wouldn't admit it to myself and would never have admitted it to you. The oddest thing about us; is we know when the other one is covering up how we feel about something or someone else, but could never get a good read about how we felt about each other. I will never make that mistake again," she declared. "I love you more now than I ever thought possible. I will do whatever it takes within my power to put you, Cameron and Jake first. I will protect your heart, Jason. You never have to be afraid to open up to me and share your fears and your hopes. I want to be the one who takes care of you; physically and emotionally. I want to do for you what you have always done for me. Accept you for who you are and never try and make you into someone you aren't. I love Jason Morgan just the way he is!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_After Jason told me how he felt, I needed to do the same. After expressing the depth of my feelings for him, I felt emotionally naked, but not afraid. I knew I could trust Jason completely. He made a promise to me that he wouldn't break my trust in him and I believe him. We have been through so much together and now our bond is that much stronger. What I love most is it's not just because of Jake. Believe me, Jason loves Jake, but his love for me is deeper than me being the mother of his son. I can't believe I am finally with him…_

_Once I was done, Jason reached for me and started kissing me all over. He moved me back on the bed and his hands started moving in a circular motion across by entire body. I arched my back when he reached just below my belly button. That was definitely an erogenous zone he found early. It felt so wonderful to be inhabited with him. I wasn't ashamed of my body or how he made me feel. It was the first time I could be completely myself. I could ask him to do anything to me and he would comply just to please me; and I would do the same for him._

"_Jason, I'm very well rested now," I said smirking. "I want to make love to you on this gorgeous bed of yours."_

_He wanted to please me; I could tell. He moved between my legs and started kissing me. He found my clit and teased it with his tongue. I was wet and ready. He moved his tongue in and out of me and I knew I was close. My breathing hitched as he placed his fingers in me. "Baby, I need you to fill me…" was all I got out. He wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me slowly. The pressure was mounting and my release was coming. We moved together. He moaned and I could tell he was getting close. The pace quickened between us. I moved my fingers across his chest, down his back. His nipples grew hard. He leaned down to kiss my breasts, my mouth, my neck. I was close to ecstasy._

"_I'm close baby, so close. I want you to cum inside me…" I told him. He reached down between us and found my swollen clit. He touched it softly. My orgasm came suddenly, I screamed. I couldn't hold it in. The pulses started and I felt myself milk his shaft. I hooked my legs to push him in deeper. I grabbed his tight butt; I dug my nails into his back and bit his chest. I must have aroused him more, because he came right after me._

"_Oh, God, Elizabeth…" he continued to move in me. I felt his breath on my neck. I caressed his head and moved his hair off of his sweaty forehead. I kissed him. I was so glad I didn't have work tomorrow. We could do this a few more times and I could sleep in._

_We made love three more times that night. We showered together. We laughed together. It was wonderful. I think I had a permanent smile drawn on my face. While I was getting back into bed to finally get a couple hours of sleep before the sun came up, Jason leaned over, "I have one more surprise for you." He climbed out of bed and went to the top drawer of his dresser._

_I think time stopped at that moment, or I might have stopped breathing. I can't even imagine the look on my face when Jason turned around and got down on one knee. I felt like I was in the most surreal dream._

"_Elizabeth, I don't want you to think this is too sudden. I bought this right after the Black and White Ball. Don't ask me why. I think it just helped me to know that I wanted you to be my wife…there was my wishful thinking again," he said nervously. "I have loved you longer than I can actually remember. I haven't always shown it and I haven't always known it was there, but it was and it is. I don't want to wait any longer. I need you to be my wife. I need Cameron and Jake to be my children. I need to be able to love you and come home to you every night. So, I'm asking you, will you marry me?"_

_His eyes were glistening. I could see the tears in them. I looked at the ring. It was absolutely beautiful. Very understated, classic, beautiful. It was the most perfect diamond I had ever seen. The light glittered off of it._

"_Of course I will marry you! I told you I'm never giving you up!" I smiled at him. He hugged me and placed the ring on my finger. He kissed it once it was securely on my ring finger._

"_I love you so very much!" he exclaimed._

_We fell asleep in each other's arms. I don't think I was ever this happy in my entire life._

_I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I reached over and Jason was already gone. I put on my pajamas and went downstairs. Jason had made me breakfast and was already on his way up._

"_Let's eat in the living room, this way we can look off the balcony. It is going to be a gorgeous day." I told him_

"_Elizabeth, it's nasty out. Overcast and it looks like it is going to rain." He looked at me like I was kind of crazy._

"_Well, the weather may not be great, but it is going to be a gorgeous day just the same. I have a new fiancée and I'm finally making choices and decisions because they make me happy. I am no longer living in fear." I said sitting on the couch reaching for sustenance. I didn't realize how hungry I was; he really wore me out last night or should I say a couple of hours ago…"Seriously, though, we have to talk about what our next steps are. I have to talk to Lucky, which is not going to be fun."_

"_You are absolutely not talking to Lucky by yourself. I don't trust him at all," Jason answered. I could tell he was not happy at all about telling Lucky anything. I reached for him. _

"_Listen, I know Lucky and Sam are not our most favorite people in the world, but I have to deal with him at some point. There is the whole issue with Jake and Cameron, and I want to be a proactive about everything as possible. I don't want him finding out from someone else." I tried to sound reasonable._

"_No, you're right. But I want to talk to Diane first. I think we need to have some legal angles worked out first just in case he tries something. With Sam in his ear and her hatred for me and you, who knows what he would be willing to do." He said to me. He was right. We needed to know what our options were and the biggest worry was my potential perjury charge._

"_Why don't you call Diane and get her to come over her as soon as she can. I am going to go and get myself cleaned up and presentable…" I started to get up and he pulled me back down to his lap._

"_Did I tell you, you've made me the happiest man on the planet? I can't wait to call you Mrs. Morgan."_

"_Babe, if you don't let me get up and get dressed, we won't be able to meet with Diane because we will be naked on the couch again…" I said to him. He tried to pout, but he let me go. Well, tomorrow is today, and the rest of my life is starting…I just hope I'm strong enough to get through it…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_I watched her go upstairs and all I could think to myself was 'she is amazing and she is finally going to be my wife'. I immediately got on the phone to call Diane. We needed to talk to her first, before we dealt with Lucky. He was going to be a bastard and do anything to hurt Elizabeth emotionally so we needed to be as prepared as possible. I swore, then, if he did anything to bring harm to Elizabeth, Cameron or Jake, Lucky Spencer would exist no more._

"_Diane, it's Jason. I need you to come to the penthouse. Elizabeth and I need to speak with you," I told her. At least Diane was privy to Jake's true paternity. Her wheels were probably spinning the minute I told her 'Elizabeth and I' needed to speak to her. She is an excellent attorney and I had faith she would advise us to the best course of action._

"_No problem. I can be there in half an hour." She said matter of factly._

"_Great. See you then." I hung up the phone. I needed Max to do something for me._

"_Max, I need you to do something for me. I need you to send out our guys and find Lucky Spencer and Sam. Don't approach them. I just need to know where they are. I also want someone placed permanently on Audrey Hardy. I don't want her to know yet so they have to be extremely discreet. If anyone approaches Audrey's house, especially Lucky or Sam, I want a call immediately. And Max, this has to be handled with the utmost care. Do you understand?"_

"_Sure thing. Report back on Lucky and Sam's whereabouts. No one is to be seen. And put a permanent guard on Mrs. Hardy. Got it" Max said confidently._

"_Max, one more thing. Thanks." I hung up the phone. I ran upstairs realizing Diane was going to be here any minute and I was still in my underwear._

_When I entered the bedroom, I saw some of Elizabeth's things scattered all over the place. It looked like she was having a hard time deciding what to wear because there looked to be a couple of outfits on the bed. I saw some of her jewelry and her make up on the vanity. I never thought she needed make up. She is naturally beautiful. I'm so glad she only wears very little._

_I entered the bathroom and she was humming in the shower. The room was pretty steamed up and she didn't know I was there. I watched her for a bit and decided I needed to feel her skin under my hands. I opened the shower door and got in with her._

"_Hey there!" she said startled. "You were spying on me" as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her._

"_Here, give me the soap and let me wash you." I lathered my hands and started washing her body. I was so erotic. She was getting turned on again. I moved my hands from her neck, to her shoulders and made it finally to her breasts. I paid extra attention there. She moaned when I touched her nipples. Slowly, I moved my hands to her stomach. I reached behind her to her back. I was aroused. We were going to make love in the shower. Diane would have to occupy herself while we were busy._

"_It all feels sooo good, Baby. You can wash me anytime," she breathed. "But next time it is going to be my turn."_

_I made love to her in the shower. Even though I knew we would be together tonight and all the nights that followed, we had yet to deal with some of the more stressful parts of our life. I wanted one last moment where it would just be the two of us._

_We took thirty minutes in the shower and quickly got dressed. We went downstairs together. Elizabeth was holding my hand and we were laughing, our own private joke._

"_So, I guess, you two are finally going to be a couple?" was the only thing Diane could say._

"_Why Diane, what possibly could you mean when you say 'finally'?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Listen Elizabeth, I like you but don't think I'm stupid. I told Jason months ago that you were in love with him and he was with you. The two of you were too stubborn to do anything about it. I'm just glad there won't be anymore pussy footing around each other. Enough of my babbling, what can I do you for?" she asked. _

"_Well, Elizabeth and I are going to publicly be a couple. We are actually engaged. She accepted my proposal last night, "I looked over at her and she reached for my hand. "Which means I am going to claim Jake as my son. I also want to adopt Cameron, but my biggest concern about all of this is Elizabeth's potential perjury charge. As well as Lucky's reaction to everything."_

"_Okay, first things first. The adoption of Cameron is simple since Lucky never adopted him. I can get the papers filed with the court and the two of you will have to appear before a judge and say this is what the two of you want. As for the perjury charges around Elizabeth's testimony during your trial, I have a couple of angles we could play to sway a judge in our favor. However, I want to warn you, it won't be easy. What we probably need to do immediately, is amend the custody agreement. We need to file something as quickly as this afternoon. If I know Alexis, she will try and block anything if she knows the truth."_

_I looked over at Elizabeth and she was biting her lower lip. That meant she was nervous and thinking or rather, over thinking what we should do. I squeezed her hand and brought her back to the conversation._

"_Babe, what do you want to do?" I asked her._

"_Well, I want you to be Jake's father of record. I can't believe how stupid I was to try and pass him off as Lucky's to begin with. Jason, I'm so sorry," she said._

"_Stop it. It was both of us. We just have to figure out how to deal with this now. Okay? Diane is just being realistic. I won't let anything happen to you or Jake. I promise. You believe me when I tell you that right?" I asked her._

"_Of course I do. I know. You know how I get though. I just start playing stuff over and over in my mind until it's spinning out of control and I can't make heads or tails of it. I'm fine now. Diane, please give me your best legal advice. What should I do?"_

"_What we need to do is establish your frame of mind at the time when you decided to keep Jake's paternity a secret. What you were going through with Lucky – his addiction, his affair and the dangers he placed you and Cameron in. We need to establish that your fear for your safety as well as your love of your son was what drove you to lie in the first place. What will be difficult will be why you remarried him. But then again, I just need you to be honest about your reasons and explain it to the court. You will probably have to get into pretty specific detail about your friendship with Jason. With that said, I don't mean anything intimate, but how your friendship has always been a source of jealousy for Lucky and how he used that jealousy to manipulate you. Your fear of his retribution if he found out in court was the reason." Diane explained. Elizabeth sat there taking it all in. Part of me worried that this was too much for her and maybe we should just forget it because I definitely didn't want her to go to jail to be with me. Would Ric be that spiteful?_

"_Is there anything either of you haven't told me about that you think would be pertinent to your case?" Diane asked._

"_Well," Elizabeth started, "Sam watched Maureen kidnap Jake and did nothing to stop it. She knew where Jake was when the PCPD and everyone were frantically looking for him. She also was responsible for hiring the two men in the park who held me, Cameron and Jake up at gunpoint."_

_The look on Diane's face was priceless. Her eyeballs nearly popped out of her head. "You mean to tell me the woman that is sleeping with your ex-husband watched as his then son got kidnapped then hired those thugs to terrorize you in the park?" she shrieked. "Oh, this is priceless." I could see her mind racing with ideas. "Does anyone else know about this?"_

"_Spinelli, Sonny, Elizabeth, myself and of course Sam. Oh, Amelia Joffe knows about the kidnapping but not the hired goons. Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure what she was thinking._

"_We can use the information to throw a wrench in Lucky's plans if he tries to go for full custody. We can file a restraining order against Sam to keep her away from the boys to keep them protected from her ridiculous revenge. If you want to go this route, I can have the papers filed with the police department today. I will need some sort of sworn affidavits though to present as evidence."_

"_Amelia made one and had it sent over here via messenger. I also have two from the two men along with their taped conversations with her and their bank records," I stated._

"_It looks like you are well prepared. I'm not surprised. However, I want you to promise me Jason, that you did not acquire any of these statements while these people were under duress." She said, half asking._

"_Diane, I would not give you something like this if it were tainted. These are our children we're talking about. I could never deliberately risk losing them."_

"_Fine Jason. Give me your documents. Sam might get charged as an accessory to all of this. Elizabeth, will you press charges?" Diane asked._

_Elizabeth looked at me. There was a spark in her eye and I knew what she was going to say. I smiled at her. "Oh, hell yes! Let the bitch rot in jail!" I put my arm around her. I was so proud of her. Her feistiness was back and I loved it._

"_Okay. I will get started on all of the paperwork. When do you plan on speaking with Lucky so I can prepare myself for Alexis' phone call. I want to make sure I have the restraining order prepared and ready to execute. I will file the papers regarding Cameron's adoption as soon as they are drafted. Remember, this is not going to be easy. Hopefully, once Sam's involvement is made public record, Alexis will drop the case. It would be a conflict of interest for her considering she is the mother of the woman who is being charged. If that's it, I should get going, I have a lot of work to do."_

_Diane got up to leave. I thanked her and Elizabeth gave her a hug. It took Diane by surprise, but she smiled and reciprocated. As she was leaving, she asked to speak to me in the hallway. Elizabeth nodded to me it was alright so I went into the hall to speak with Diane._

"_What's up? Is everything alright with Sonny?" I asked her._

"_Now Jason, I don't want to overstep any boundaries, but I'm going to say this anyway," she looked determined, "I like Elizabeth a lot. I think she is a devoted, loving and wonderful mother. She is obviously head over heels in love with you. DON'T SCREW IT UP!"_

_I let out a laugh. "Diane, I know how special Elizabeth is. I've waited eight years to be with her. I finally have her and she loves me as much as I love her. Don't worry. I have ABSOLUTELY NO intention of screwing it up. And I'll give you one better, if you think I'm starting to, you can hit me on the head. How about that?"_

"_I'll hold you to that!" she smiled and left towards the elevator. As Diane descended in the elevator, she thought, 'I hope one day I have half of the love those two feel for each other'. Sam is going to get what's coming to her that skanky bitch and I can't wait to be the one to serve it to her/' She let out giggle and smiled to herself._

_When I went back into the apartment, I could see Elizabeth wanted to talk to me about something. "Elizabeth, what's the matter?"_

"_Well," she started, "nevermind."_

"_No, what is it? You can ask me anything." I reassured her._

"_Is everything alright? I mean when Diane asked you to the hallway, I just assumed it was about business. Then when you came back in, I wanted to ask you about it, but then realized that I probably shouldn't, so – " I cut her off._

"_Okay, stop. First of all Diane wanted to issue me a warning," I said._

"_A warning, what for?" she asked. I saw the spark in her eye again. She was mad, "Why the hell would Diane give YOU a warning? Who does she think she is? I me – " I reached for her._

"_Calm down. She was warning me not to screw up with you. She really likes you a lot and she told me that I better not screw it up – our relationship. She is really happy for us."_

"_Oh, in that case, she can threaten you all she wants. I always liked her. She has good taste." She smiled and sat on my lap. As quickly as she sat down, she jumped up just as quickly. "We have to get going. I want to go to my house and pick up some more things. I want to bring more of Cam's things over here. We're going to have to explain things to him. It is going to be hard on him, but I think he's going to be fine. Have I told you how much I love you for wanting to adopt Cameron?" she leaned into me._

"_No, but you can tell me again," I teased. She reached for me. I held her. We kissed lovingly on the mouth._

"_Shit," she said, "I don't know where Lucky is and I don't want to spend all day searching for his sorry ass. I want to get this over with."_

"_I put Max on it this morning. They are locating him and Sam and will report back to me on their whereabouts. I told them to be discreet. Also, I put a permanent guard on your grandmother's house just to be on the safe side. He is also to be discreet. I don't want to alarm her especially since we haven't told her anything yet." I said searching her eyes for disapproval. Instead I got a smile and a thank you._

_We started cleaning up the living room when my cell phone rang, "Morgan," I said. "Hey Max. What do you got for me? Okay thanks."_

"_Elizabeth, Lucky is heading up in the elevator. It looks like we're going to get it over with. Let me call Diane and let her know that we are going to talk to him now. Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint."_

"_No, I'm fine. I'm just scared of his reaction to all of this. He has been verbally abusive on multiple occasions recently. Why do you think he is on his way up here?"_

"_Probably to harass me more about Emily's death. He is getting a kick out of accusing me of being responsible for her death." I told her._

_She just shook her head. "He's so ridiculous. He is a child living in a man's body. What an idiot." She laughed. "You better call Diane, we can't have Johnny holding him up at the door forever." She winked._

_After I got off of the phone, I told Elizabeth that everything was in motion. Lucky had knocked on the door five minutes ago and we were ready to get the show on the road. I opened the door and he just walked in. It didn't register right away that Elizabeth was standing there._

"_Jason," Lucky spat, "I have follow up questions concerning our investigation into Emily's dea – " he stopped talking._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD BOTH OF YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM EACH OTHER FOR JAKE'S SAKE!" he shouted. It was so loud that Johnny came in to check. I waved him off but silently told him to keep his ears open just in case._

_It was Elizabeth who spoke up first. She took a deep breath, walked up to me and put her arm around my waist. I looked down at her, gave her a wink and squeezed, letting her know that everything would be alright…_

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this has taken me so long to get posted. With the holidays and everything it has been difficult to sit down and write.

Thank you for all of the great feedback. Lucky is a loser and I hate his guts so I have no problem destroying his character. Sam is a waste of airtime in my opinion. She'll get what's coming to her.

As for Elizabeth and Jason, they are going to be happy and face the obstacles together. There will be some angst, but I hate the torture the show is putting me through so I'm not going to do it as much here.

Enjoy! Have a happy new year!

**Chapter 5**

_When Lucky started yelling, I could see the hatred in his eyes. He wanted to kill Jason. That hatred was exactly why I didn't want him anywhere near my boys. Unfortunately for him, I would never allow him the satisfaction of watching him with them again. Instead, I'm going to do something I should have done years ago; rid myself of Lucky Spencer and all of his pathetic bullshit!_

_As determined as I was, I got frightened again, typical of an abused wife, but Jason was there holding me. I knew I was going to make it through this in one piece and be stronger for it. I was loved completely by the man standing by my side. I will never be able to thank Jason enough for going through all of this with me._

"_**LUCKY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**__ I yelled. That got his attention and Jason's. "How dare you come into our home and dictate to us how we are going to live our lives!" Jason just looked down on me, never letting me go for a second. Lucky inched closer, but Jason put his hand out to stop him._

"_Don't come any closer Lucky," Jason warned._

"_Why, what the hell do you think you are going to do to me? You think Elizabeth is going to stand by and watch you kick my ass?" Lucky said arrogantly. He was trying to manipulate the situation again, but his time I wouldn't allow it._

"_You know what Lucky, if you come near me or try and threaten me again, I would stand by and watch Jason beat the shit out of you and not give a damn!" I declared. "You think because I was afraid for Jake's safety that you could manipulate me into allowing you to be 'Jake's father', well, I'm not afraid anymore because I know Jason will do everything in his power to protect me, Jake and Cameron. Something you have NEVER been able to do."_

"_Wait a minute, did I just hear you say 'our home'?" he asked confused. "Don't tell me you are moving in with this thug. You truly are insane. I'm going to take those boys away from you if it's the last thin – " he began saying, but I reached out and slapped him hard across the face._

"_If you think you are going to come in here and threaten me with trying to take my boys you truly are living in a fantasy world. Jake is JASON'S SON. Cameron WILL BE Jason's son. Especially considering the fact that you never bothered to adopt Cameron, it won't be a problem. He is by far a better father than you ever were!" I was seething with anger. "And who the hell are you to tell me who to be with and who to love? You are a self-absorbed bastard and I can't believe I EVER loved you. Go back to your two bit whore and stay the hell out of my life!"_

_I turned and walked away, but Lucky wasn't finished._

"_Don't turn your fucking back on me! I'm not going to stand here and let you speak to me or about Sam that way. YOU are the lying whore! You slept with Jason while we were still marr – " Lucky started to say._

_I turned around much calmer then two seconds ago. "Wait. I KNOW you aren't going to accuse me of having an affair with Jason after I found you in my bed with Maxie? I KNOW you aren't going to go there. I am not the unfaithful one here Lucky. You brought all of this shit upon yourself. You, your petty jealousy and your addiction. You wanted to turn your life around for Jake, never for me and Cameron. You had the audacity to bring your drug whore to our house and have sex with her in our bed. Did you expect me to go into a corner and cry my eyes out and pine away for you? Did you want me to come crawling back to you and ask you to forgive me for not being understanding? That's what you wanted and that's what you expected. When you didn't get that, you again lashed out at Jason. You tried to frame him by stealing drugs and planting them in front of him. You almost shot me when you were flying high on drugs. You pushed me twice while I was pregnant, but Jason's life is dangerous?!" I was shrieking the way Carly always does. I was livid. I don't think I had ever been that angry before._

"_Elizabeth," Lucky started, "I've apologized for the way I treated you while I was on drugs. I have tried to make up for that. But, I am still furious that you lied to me about Jake and he will not be raised by this hit man." He pointed to Jason._

"_Unfortunately, that is not your decision to make. I will say this one last time. Jake is Jason's son. I have denied Jason the opportunity to raise his child. I will not do that any longer. I know you don't want to hear this Lucky, but I am in love with Jason and will be making a life with him. You can try to manipulate me, threaten me, sic Alexis on me, have Sam attack me or try and sue me for custody. I'll tell you right now, my resolve is strong. I will not be broken. With Jason at my side supporting me, I will survive any thing you try and throw at me." I stated. I looked at Jason and all I saw was love in his eyes. He knew I meant every word I said. Jason also knew I was completely committed to him and our family._

_Lucky looked stunned. I don't think he expected me to react to his manipulations the way I did. "We'll just see about that. We'll see if you can keep me from MY son. This won't be the last time you hear from me, either of you." Lucky said menacingly._

_Now, Jason was pissed. He let me do all of the talking, but those last words were a dare and Jason knew it. "Lucky, I know you want to hide behind your badge and you're just waiting for me to come over there and beat the shit out of you so you can have me arrested for assaulting a police officer. Well, it's not going to happen. What will happen is, I will have you escorted out of our home and have a restraining order placed upon you for your consistent harassment of your ex-wife. It will get filed in your police record. I'm sure Mac would love to put more shady information into your file." Jason said calmly. I stood firmly with Jason letting him know that I supported him fully._

"_But I will tell you this. And you can bank on this. IF anything or anyone comes near my children or harasses Elizabeth. If some tragedy were to befall them. If for some reason they get struck by lightening, I will be looking for someone to blame. And I will find that person and I WILL destroy them. Do you understand me?" Jason's eyes turned black with rage._

_Lucky's face turned as white as a ghost. He knew he needed to get out of the penthouse. And he needed to leave now. It was unfortunate it all had to go down like that, but when you're dealing with someone who is as irrational and as big as an egomaniac as Lucky is, the only way you can deal with them is with declarations and warnings._

_Lucky huffed and mumbled to himself. I think I heard something like, "this isn't over…" but I wasn't really sure. He turned to walk out of the penthouse but made sure he got in a last word, "You really are something else, Elizabeth, perpetuating the idea that you are kind hearted person, when truly you are a conniving, manipulative, bitch!" he walked out._

_Jason moved to go after him. I just placed my hand on Jason's arm and I could feel him relax. "Don't do it. He is trying to bait you and he will succeed if you go after him." I turned to him now, looking into his eyes, "have I told you today how much I love you? I know you want to defend me, but being without you because of Lucky's vendetta would kill me. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I looked at him and could see tears in his eyes. "Jason, I will die without you." I fell into his chest and let out the tears I had been holding in._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_While I was looking at her, I became so overcome with emotion and I wasn't sure exactly where it all came from. For the first time I could remember, I was afraid. Not afraid of what she said or how she felt, but afraid of losing her.  
_

_I pulled her head up so she would look at me. "I am so proud of you, what you said to Lucky and how strong you are. I love you so much and I promise you, Lucky will never take our boys away. He may try and he may try hard, but in the end, it will be you and I who will be putting them to bed every night. I promise with everything I have." I told her and I could see she believed me and trusted me._

_We walked over to the couch. She was trembling. And I was pissed! I was pissed at Lucky for still having this type of effect over her. I was pissed at the fact that he was a cop and I couldn't beat the shit out of him, but most of all I was pissed that Elizabeth was hurting and I couldn't take the hurt away from her permanently._

"_Elizabeth, is there anything I can do for you? You know I'm not great with words, but I want to be able to take the hurt away." I said to her._

"_Baby, I love that you want to protect me. And I trust you completely," she leaned up to kiss me, "but, the hurt that I feel is my responsibility and my fault, I - " I cut her off._

"_What do you mean it is your fault? He's the one who came over here calling you names, being disrespectful, and an ass –" I started to say. She put her hand on my chest and I stopped. She has this calming affect on me._

"_You're right, I'm not responsible for the abusive way he treats me, but I am responsible for the anger he feels. I lied to him about Jake. I lied to him about the son he thought was his. And I think the biggest slap in Lucky's face is that YOU are Jake's father." She explained. "You see, Lucky has always been jealous of our relationship. He has never liked the fact that you and I are friends and you have saved me on more than one occasion. Or the fact that I confide in you when I can't with him."_

"_But even if that were all true, wouldn't he be just as pissed if Jake's father were someone else?" I asked._

"_Sure he'd be angry, but not as angry as he is now because Jake is your son. He knows now we were intimately together. He always had 'one up on you' so to speak because he and I were married and had sex. He knows we made love back in August when Jake was conceived. He knows it wasn't just a one night stand for me and it wasn't just meaningless sex. He knew, once he heard me admit to being with you on the stand during your trial, that I loved you. That's why he asked me if I did. But I lied to him, again." She said._

"_Can I ask you something? Why did you lie to him? I asked you when you visited me in lock up, what it was that you wanted. What you would do if Lucky left you. All I wanted to hear you say was that you wanted me and wanted to be with me." I confessed and let out a huge breath._

"_When I was visiting you at Pentonville and in lock up, I was so confused. Not about the way I felt about you. I knew I was in love with you, but I hadn't yet said it out loud to anyone, not even myself. I remember when you asked me that. I looked into your eyes and I could see something there, but I wasn't sure if it was something I was making up or something that was real." She started. "You have to understand, my feelings for you have always been intense. So intense that it scared me because I thought I was the only one feeling them. There was no place for them to go. I had to bury them and not talk about them otherwise I would drown in them." She started pacing in front of the fireplace. I knew I just had to listen to her and not interrupt._

"_I lied to Lucky about how I felt about you, because it was the easy and safe way out of the whole mess I created. At least that's what I thought. I knew I could probably fake my way through a life with Lucky and the boys would be safe and he would have no clue as to how I really felt about him or you." She started crying. "After you were acquitted, I was so relieved. I felt like it was the first time I could breathe. Once Lucky saw us hugging on television, he blew up at me. I knew things were over between us. I knew then that I needed to talk to you about our whole situation," she said. I just looked at her and nodded._

"_When the boys and I were accosted in the park, I was on my way over here to talk to you and tell you I wanted to try. Then those men held me up and scared me to death. When you came to the overlook and said all of the things I had been waiting for years for you to say, I was devastated that this had just happened. The look on your face almost killed me when I told you about them. I knew you would take it all away from me." _

"_I didn't know what else to do. I wanted you, Jake and Cam so desperately, but I didn't want you to be afraid every time you went out." I told her. "I didn't want to push you into making a decision. I wanted you to make an informed decision and decide to take a chance with me." I confessed. She looked at me stunned._

"_Really?" she asked. "I have always wanted you to tell me what you wanted. And you were doing that and I was a dope and scared you off by telling you about the hold up." She said. "I realized that day, how much I had hurt you by asking you to give up Jake. When you told me you loved me, I was so happy and sad at the same time. When I told you that I loved you and that I always would, I meant it and knew we would always be connected because of Jake. I knew I had to try that much harder to give our son the life I promised him I would with Lucky. I just didn't know it would turn out to be so difficult."_

"_But then Sam started coming around and playing her silly games. I knew Lucky would sleep with her and I did nothing to stop it. Partially because I wanted my marriage to be over and the other reason was I didn't care. I told Emily that Lucky had to make the decision regarding our marriage and I would go along with anything he decided. Emily, the way she always does, asked me what I wanted. I told her my being with you was more emotional for me than physical, not that it wasn't physically wonderful," she smiled at me and stroked my face, "but the connection I felt with you only deepened and made it harder for me to stay away. After you told me you loved me, I wanted you more than ever. I told Lucky I knew about him and Sam and we decided to divorce. It was his idea. I went along with it. I knew hiring Diane would piss him off, but at that point I didn't really care. I wanted you. I had to find a way to be with you even if you didn't want to take the risk. But I was still worried about Jake. Then Emily died…"_

_It felt like ages ago but still so present. Elizabeth had been the only light in my life since I lost my sister. I brought her back to the sofa. I wanted her in my arms._

"_After the truth was revealed to Lucky, there was no turning back. I knew the danger of your life still existed, deep down, I wanted to be with you. When you reminded me of that night at Jake's when you rescued me from myself and told me you didn't know that one day you would be in love with me or that I would be the mother of your child, I wanted to let everyone know that we were together. I wanted to hear you say it though. After you left to go find Zacharra, I knew you would be back. When Emily came and I told her about Jake, she said she knew, she figured it out. She wasn't angry with me because she knew what was in my heart and that people make mistakes. Then she left to be with Nikolas. She was taking a huge risk and she knew it. She just couldn't be separated from the one person she loved most in this world and it cost her, her life." She was speaking softer now._

"_When you came to the stables and told me she died, all sorts of things ran through my head. One of them being that one way or another, we were going to figure all of this out. Eventually. I had to stop being scared and you had to be willing to take the risk with me. After everything we have been through over eight years and especially this past one, the one thing that stands out to me the most was when you told me you wanted to live in my house with me and the boys. That was the first time, Jason, you told me what you truly wanted. I decided that day, that we were going to be together even if we had to keep Jake's paternity a secret, I wasn't going to lose you. I would not allow Lucky to control my life, who to be with and especially who to love."_

"_Well, that was a mouthful." I said to her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you decided to take a chance on me. Well, not really a chance since you knew my heart belonged to you, more like the chance to share your life with me. You and the boys." We kissed and held each other._

"_I think you should call Diane and let her know what just happened. I am still worried that Lucky is going to try something underhanded. He is obviously not stable right now." She told me._

"_No problem. I will give her a call. I want to find out what is going on with the petitions and the restraining order. We still have to deal with Sam, but I don't think she deserves a personal talking to or an explanation." I was talking out loud. The bitch didn't deserve to be in Elizabeth's presence so she could spew her poison. "But, I would like to warn her to stay away from you and the boys. Maybe I can serve her with the restraining order personally." I got a smile on her face. It amazed me after everything I went through with Sam; I felt nothing but pure hate for her. There wasn't one redeeming quality._

"_Jason, please don't do anything to purposely provoke her. She really is evil incarnate." Elizabeth stated matter of factly._

_I called Diane and she told me the adoption petition was completed and being reviewed by the judge. She would hear by the end of the day when the judge would want to see me and Elizabeth. She also told me the restraining order for Sam was complete and the PCPD filed it with raised eyebrows. They said they would be in contact with Elizabeth, but she told them they couldn't contact Elizabeth directly. They would have to go through her. I could tell she was more than happy to protect Elizabeth since I knew she was fond of her, but I think she was getting a huge kick out of all of this. She told me not to worry and she would keep me up to speed on any new developments. I told her we needed to hurry on some of the more pertinent issues surrounding Elizabeth and Lucky's custody agreement because Lucky was beyond furious and would be looking for blood._

"_Diane's on it." I told Elizabeth. She just looked at me and smiled._

"_You're wonderful. I love that you're taking care of all of this." She kissed me._

_Just as we started to clean up a little bit; Spinelli strolled through the door._

"_Stone Cold, Maternal One, it is a pleasure to see the two of you together in Stone Cold's humble abode." Spinelli said._

"_Spinelli," Elizabeth said and gave him a hug, "I hope you don't mind me and the boys staying here while my house is being set up. I don't want to inconvenience you in any way."_

"_Are you kidding me? The Jackal would be honored to spend time with the progeny and little Cam. I have to figure out a nick name for him. I ran into the angered detective downstairs. The Jackal is assuming he has been informed of the new arrangement and living situation?" Spinelli got twitchy which meant he was nervous. But nervous for Elizabeth and our kids._

"_Yeah, Spinelli, he isn't happy about it to say the least. I want to go over surveillance and the camera hook up at Elizabeth's house. I don't want the boys and Elizabeth in any danger when I'm not around." I got serious, "But first, I want to thank you for giving me and Elizabeth the penthouse to ourselves, and I want to know where you were last night."_

"_Well, after Lulu and I visited her father, we went to Kelly's and just talked. The Jackal was really needing a friend and Lulu was there for me. But Stone Cold, something changed. The Jackal's feelings for her are different. The Jackal is not longing for her. I feel that for wise Georgie. How could this have happened?" he asked._

"_You know Spinelli, I am the last person who should be giving anyone advice, but what I can tell you, is your feelings changed because you realize now that you loved Georgie. And it is okay. Lulu can still be your friend and what you'll probably find is your friendship with Lulu will get stronger because you aren't wishing to be something more than just her friend. And you never know what might actually happen between you and Lulu. Just be the best friend to her you know how to be."_

"_Thanks Stone Cold. The maternal one is doing wonders for you." He smiled._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him._

"_Well, you have a smile on your face for the first time I've known you. You don't look worried and sad. Stone Cold, you are a very handsome guy when you aren't fretting all the time," he laughed._

"_Spinelli, just get to work on what we just talked about" I said to him with a scowl on my face. But on the inside I was smiling from ear to ear._

_Elizabeth came downstairs. She was talking on her cell phone to what sounded like her grandmother. This was going to be another difficult conversation for her and I wanted to be there to support her if she wanted me to be. When she got off the phone, she was biting her bottom lip and had a worried look on her face._

"_Was that Audrey?" I asked her._

_She looked at me. "Yes, I told her you and I would be by to pick up the boys," she explained, "she kind of guessed what is going on with you and me. She isn't thrilled but knows I'm a grown woman and can make up my own mind. She said 'you must really love him'. I told her 'more than you can possibly imagine'." She smiled again and hugged me tight. "I hope you don't mind me telling her over the phone. We still have to explain about Jake, but I felt once we got the 'you and me' issue out of the way, she would be much more receptive." She was biting her lip again._

"_Elizabeth, however you want to explain it to your family is fine with me. I'm just happy she isn't giving you a hard time about it. And I can't tell you how happy I am you stuck up for me and our love for each other." I told her. "You are an amazing woman."_

_We grabbed our coats and headed out to face the world. Our next conversation with Audrey seemed like it wouldn't be as difficult as I had anticipated it to be. I was growing more and more excited to see Jake and Cameron. Talking to Cameron would also be difficult, but once he saw how much I loved him, his brother and his mother, I knew it would all work itself out._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Reaching for the phone to talk to my grandmother was like picking up a cinderblock. I so did not want to have another argument about Jason with her. She had to understand or she could say goodbye to her great-grandchildren for the very last time. I would not allow her to do anything to derail my happiness or my relationship with Jason._

_I guess all of the years having Jason in and out of my life proved something to her, he wasn't going anywhere. When I told her Jason and I were together, I was surprised when she didn't pitch a fit, call him names or try and forbid me from seeing him. She said finally admitted to me that we must be in love, but I think it was more for herself. She was quiet and I knew she wasn't happy, but I was and I was making decisions that made me happy and not everyone else._

_I told Jason everything about how I feel for him. It is amazing once you let all of the stuff out that you've been holding in for so long how much lighter and more free you feel. I just love him so much and I know he loves me._

_As we were leaving the penthouse, Jason told Francis to call down and get my car ready. Francis winked at me. I know it's because he is happy for us. Jason also called the guard stationed outside my grandmother's house to find out if anything was going on. It had been quiet and no visitors. Which put a look of relief over Jason's face. I know he was worried Lucky might go over there to try and take them. But I knew Lucky. He is way too self-absorbed to think about anyone other than himself when he's licking his wounds. The boys probably won't come into his mind until he sees the change in custody arrangements or Sam's restraining order._

_We got into the car and Jason drove to Gram's. It was quiet between us, but not an uncomfortable quiet. It was just us sitting watching the day and both of us thinking about what was going to happen._

"_Jason, don't be worried. My Gram doesn't bite you know," I said to him._

"_Oh, I'm not worried. I'm excited. I'm actually going to be able to play with our boys in the open and not worry about what someone will say." He said. He amazed me sometimes. I'm sitting here worried that he's worried my grandmother won't accept him, but he's thinking about playing with the kids…I'm the worry wart. He turned and smiled at me and rested his hand on my leg. "It's going to be fine." I laced my fingers with his. I knew it would be._

_Arriving at Gram's house was uneventful. Going inside was another story all together._

"_MOMMY!" Cameron shrieked running from the kitchen. "I MISSED YOU!" he jumped into my arms and gave me a huge hug. "We made cookies with Gram and she read us stories. We read my favorite story," he was rambling on._

"_Hey buddy!" Jason said and knelt down._

"_JASON!" Cameron yelled and got down from my lap and ran to him. "Did you bring your motorcycle? It's so cool Gram. You have to see it. I have one just like it, but mine is smaller than Jason's." Gram just looked at Jason and Cameron. You could see the love Jason felt for Cam by the way he was looking at him. I saw my grandmother let down some of her defenses. I knew Jason would win her over just by the way he felt for my oldest son._

"_Cam, can you tell me what your favorite story is? You just said your Gram read it to you," Jason asked._

"_Yeah –" Cameron started to say but I interrupted.  
_

"_It's 'yes' Cam" I corrected._

"_Yes, mommy. Yes, my favorite story is 'The Adventures of Chuggin' Charlie'." Cameron replied!_

"_Do you think you could go get it so I can read it to you and Jake? Mommy needs to talk to Gram for a minute." Jason asked Cameron. He turned to look at me to silently ask me if it was alright. I nodded to signify it was fine._

"_Come on Jason. It's upstairs. Oh, I have some puppets up there too. I can show you the puppet show I told you I would show you." Cameron was off and running. Jason picked up Jake. Gave him a kiss on the head and went upstairs. I beamed with pride. My children were going to have the most loving and devoted father any woman could ask for._

"_Okay, Elizabeth, what's going on? Obviously, things between you and Jason have moved beyond the initial 'I love you's'" Gram asked._

"_Well, it has. Gram, I need you to sit down. There are some things I need to tell you and they aren't easy. I need you to just listen and not judge. Do you think you can do that?" I asked her. She nodded. She knew this was obviously hard for me and respected me enough to do as I asked._

"_This is not easy for me and I know you will be disappointed in me, but I have to do this because it is what my heart is telling me to do. I love Jason with all my heart and soul. He is Jake's father and I have known since the moment I conceived. I took a paternity test in September and have known for sure since then." I began. Her face said it all; confusion, sadness, hurt and then I saw love. "Jason has known since the Metro Court incident but I asked him to keep the paternity a secret to protect Lucky. I always put Lucky before Jason and I was wrong and unfair. I hurt Jason in ways I never thought were possible and he loves me enough to forgive me and let me love him."_

_My Gram did something that amazed me. She reached for my hand and pulled me into a hug. She cried. "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so sorry you had to go through this all by yourself. I should have been a better, more loving grandmother. I thought I was protecting you from the dangers in Jason's life, but it is obvious to me, the two of you are deeply in love and he adores your children. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."_

_Now it was my turn to cry. I hugged her harder. "Gram, you have no idea how happy you've just made me. Jason and I know this is going to be difficult on everyone who loves us because you are all scared about the dangers in his life. But they are our dangers and we want to face them together." I said to her reassuringly. "Jason asked me yesterday if he could adopt Cameron." My grandmother's eyes went wide and a huge grin fell across her lips._

"_Wow, that is unexpected. Especially considering Lucky never tried or asked," my grandmother said._

"_That's exactly what I mean. Jason doesn't just want to be with me because of Jake or only be a father to just Jake. He loves Cameron too and knows Cameron deserves all of the benefits Jake would get by having him as a father. He really is a wonderful man, Gram. I really hope you try to get to know him better." I said to her. I could tell she was warming up._

"_Well, for any man to come here with you and for you to tell me my great-grandson is going to be adopted, I think a celebration is in order." She said. "Jason, Cameron, Jake, can you all come down here?" she called to them._

_Jason came down holding Jake in his arms and holding Cameron's hand down the stairs. "Gram, Jason was just getting to the good parts," Cameron said._

"_I know, but I needed to talk to Jason for a second." She said turning to face Jason._

"_First, I want to apologize to you for being so cold with you. I know you love my granddaughter and would do anything to protect her. I know she is head over heels in love with you too and I will not stand in the way of your happiness. Secondly, I want to thank you for what you are going to do for Cameron. It warms my heart that you love him so much." She said reaching out to give Jason a hug. "Now, I want to have a celebration for all of this, but I'm not really prepared. How about we set something up for Saturday night and I will make us a huge meal?"_

_I nodded at her to tell her it was fine, but it was Jason who spoke up._

"_Audrey, thank you for everything you just said. But really it is me who should be thanking you for the amazing woman you raised. She is my everything as is our children. I will do everything in my power to protect them –" Jason started to say, but there was a banging on the door._

"_Audrey, open up! It's Lucky." Lucky screamed._

_Jason went to the door, but Robert, my grandmother's guard, was already restraining Lucky. The boys started crying and Cameron ran into Jason's arms and held onto him tight._

"_Lucky," Jason said calmly as to not upset Cameron who was still crying, "you need to leave, NOW. You are obviously still upset and it is understandable. But you will not cause a scene here, in front of the boys who you have just scared to death."_

"_Hey Cam, hey big guy. Why don't you come to daddy," Lucky tried to coax Cameron out of Jason's arms. Jason just continued to maintain eye contact with Lucky. I could see Lucky start to back down._

"_NO! You just screamed at Gram, you are always screaming at Gram and mommy!" Cameron said with his head buried in Jason's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere with Daddy. Do I Jason, do I have to go with Daddy?" Cameron was pleading with Jason._

"_No, Cam, you don't have to go anywhere with Daddy. I will always be here for you, no matter what. Okay? Stop crying, it's okay. I promise I will protect you." Jason said caressing Cameron's back. Cam stopped crying. Jason put him down and told him to join me in the kitchen. Now it was my Gram's turn to lay into Lucky._

"_Lucky, you need to get off of my property right now. I have watched you verbally and emotionally abuse my granddaughter for years and it stops now. I have been stupid and selfish. I want to thank you for saving her all those years ago after she was raped. She needed you then when no one else could get through. But after you returned from 'the dead' you were different and you changed. You tried to control her, I just never saw it. She was miserable, I just didn't want to admit it. You lost her on your own. You had an affair more than once. I convinced her to give you another chance, and she listened. I shouldn't have done that. I convinced her to support you during your drug addiction when all she wanted to do was protect herself and her child. I encouraged her to stay with a man who repeatedly blamed her for her son being kidnapped. Well, not anymore. You are no longer welcome in my home. If you were smart, you would stay the hell away from her, Jason and their children." She said. "I mean what I said Lucky. Stay away from them or so help me God, you'll have to deal with a very angry grandmother!"_

_I couldn't believe what I heard as I stepped out of the kitchen. Did I just hear my grandmother tell Lucky off and basically defend Jason? Lucky looked defeated again. I knew he was reeling out of control; there was only so much abuse his ego could take in one day. Jason had not moved from his position at the door. He made sure he stood between Lucky and the entrance to the house. Robert was behind Lucky making sure he didn't do something foolish. Lucky backed away and left without a word._

"_Um, Audrey, I want you to meet Robert," Jason said a bit embarrassed._

_Gram winked at me and got a serious expression on her face. "Well, hello Robert. How long have you been outside my home without me knowing about it?"_

_Robert started to speak, but Jason cut in, "I put him on your house last night. I know I should have called you and told you about him, but I didn't want to worry you and before Elizabeth and I had a chance to speak with you…" I laughed because it was the first time I saw Jason rambling._

_Gram thought he was being tortured enough. "It's fine. I saw him there last night. I should have told you, but I knew you would come to me when you thought it was right. I'm fine with the guard, but I won't have it interfere with my life, Jason Morgan."_

"_He won't. I am going to have Max come by and talk to you about security measures I feel are important to secure your house, but I don't want to impose on you more than I already have," Jason said._

"_Jason," Gram reached out to him, "whatever you feel you have to do to protect me, my granddaughter and your sons, is fine with me. Tell Max to come by. I know Bobbie had to go through something similar and it hasn't affected her in the slightest. But, I won't have Robert outside in the cold all night. It's mean!" she laughed._

_Jason broke out into a smile as Cam came out of the kitchen. Cam ran to Jason and hugged him again. Gram and I stood there in shock. We were surprised to see Cameron take to Jason so quickly. But unlike his mother, Cameron knows a good thing when he sees it and won't let it get away._

"_Jason, Daddy was really mad at mommy. I'm scared of him when he's like that. Did you mean it when you said you would protect me?" he asked Jason. I started crying silently. I didn't want to upset Cameron any more than he already was._

_Jason sat down, put Cameron on his lap and looked him straight in the eyes, "Cam, when I promised you that Daddy would never hurt you, I meant it. I love you, I love Jake and I love your mommy. I would never let anyone hurt you if I could stop it."_

"_I love you too Jason," Cameron hugged Jason and squirmed down and ran upstairs. "Can you finish the book now?"_

_Jason laughed. He grabbed Jake from his play pen and put them both on his lap. He finished the book and had to read it two more times until Cameron was bored with it. I watched my three men and smiled with pride. My family was finally on the right track, but it was going to take more hard work and many more confrontations to get through the next couple of weeks. But as long as we were together, I knew everything would be fine. _

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

I love all of the feedback. Give me some suggestions on how you would like it to go.

I hope everyone had a safe new year! Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

_After the whole incident with Lucky, things moved along pretty smoothly. Elizabeth and I had a talk with Cameron about the new living situation and I was pretty surprised because he took it so well. I think it was more about my motorcycle being in the driveway that got him so excited. He made me promise again to never let anyone hurt his 'Mommy' and I assured him no one would as long as I had anything to say about it. It still amazed me how resilient kids were. The past year has been extremely difficult and unsettling for the adults; I can't imagine what he must have been feeling. But he is his mother's son and his outlook on life if positive. I'm beginning to think it's rubbing off on me._

"_Hey buddy, you got everything you need from upstairs?" I asked the exuberant child. Elizabeth looked tired just from the running back and forth she was doing with him upstairs. She smiled at me to reassure me that Cam was fine. They obviously had a mother-son conversation._

"_Yes, I'm ready to go. Can we go now, Mommy?" he asked._

_I answered for her, "Yes we can, but first, shouldn't you thank Gram for taking care of you?" I think my response surprised Audrey. She looked at me and smiled. She seemed pleased._

"_Yes, Jason. Thank you Gram, for taking care of me and Jake! I love you!" he jumped over to her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss._

_We were turning to leave the house when I felt Audrey's hand on my shoulder. "Jason, can I talk to you for a second?"_

"_Elizabeth, take the boys to the car. Robert will help you in. I'll be there in a sec." I said. Turning to Audrey, "Sure, what's up?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you for what you did earlier with Lucky. In the back of my mind I always knew he wasn't making my granddaughter happy, but I never wanted to admit it. She absolutely adores you and I can tell you love her just as much. Take care of each other and the lovely family you have, Jason, they are a gift." She reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

"_You will never have to worry about me taking them for granted. I love them so much. Thank you for being there for her. I don't think she would have gotten through the last year without you." I said to her._

"_Well, I don't know if it was really me. I think it was her love for you that got her through the year," she said. "Oh, Jason, can you call me Gram? I think it might be less confusing for the boys if you and Elizabeth call me the same thing…" she winked at me. I smiled at her and told her I would work on doing that for her. I kissed her goodbye and told her to let us know when she wanted to get together for dinner._

_Walking to the car was exciting. Cam was talking a mile a minute and Elizabeth looked like she was holding her head. That boy could talk. "Okay, is everyone strapped in and ready to go?" I asked. I got a resounding "yes" from the peanut gallery and we were off. Cam must have asked a hundred questions about my motorcycle and what my house looked like. It was funny. Elizabeth looked at me and was silently telling me she was sorry. I just smiled and squeezed her hand reassuring her I would never give any of this up._

_As we pulled up to the apartment building, Cam was 'oohing and ahhing' because he had never been in a building that tall before. When I told him we were going to be living on the top floor he got really excited. We let Cam push the elevator buttons and he was still talking. I couldn't believe a four year old had so much to talk about. Francis and Johnny were at the door waiting for us to arrive. Johnny ran downstairs to get the boys' things from the car and bring them up. Francis gave me a wink indicating the surprise for Cam and Jake was ready._

"_Okay, Cam, you ready to go in?" I asked him._

"_Yes, let's go Jason!"_

_He ran into the apartment. He went to the pool table, the living room, the kitchen and started to go upstairs. "Cam, wait for Mommy." Elizabeth warned him. She went to grab Cam's hand and I took Jake. The boys had their own rooms at Elizabeth's house, so I figured Cam should have his own room here. It was a four bedroom penthouse. Spinelli still had his room and now Jake and Cam had their rooms._

"_Cam, your room is the second door," I said and winked at his mom. Jake had fallen asleep and I didn't want to put him down just yet so I held him in my arms. Elizabeth noticed I was getting into the habit of holding Jake, a lot._

"_You know, if you keep holding him like that, he's never going to want to be put down." She warned. She knew I had missed out on so much with Jake already. "But you have nice strong arms so I'm sure you don't mind," she elbowed me and looked at me like she knew I was up to something._

"_MOMMY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Cam bellowed._

_Elizabeth ran up to the room scared because she hadn't ever heard Cam yell like that. She gasped. "Oh, Jason, this is wonderful. When did you have time to do this?"_

"_Well, it isn't completed yet. And I'm not sure if I'm going to actually get to painting the walls, but the furniture and the toys, that was easy. And Max did all the shopping, I just told him what I wanted." She reached up to me to give me a kiss. All I really needed for thanks was to see Cam and Elizabeth so happy. "Cam, honey, what do you say to Jason?"_

_He ran over to me and gave me a hug, "Thank you Jason! I love everything!"_

"_Hey, Mommy," I turned to Elizabeth, "do you think you can take Jake and put him in his room? I have to look at this stuff with the big man here!"_

_She took Jake and walked to the next bedroom and all I could hear was another gasp. I smiled knowing I had given Elizabeth something that made her happy…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_First of all, I was in shock when I saw Cam's room. I couldn't believe Jason went to all the trouble especially since living at the penthouse was only temporary. He truly is an amazing man. When I took Jake into his bedroom, I gasped out loud. I was stunned. In Jake's room was a globe, beautiful dark wood furniture, baby toys, the sonogram picture I sent to Jason and a picture of me holding Jake. I walked up to the picture. It was a small wallet sized picture. He had it mounted in a beautiful sterling silver frame, but after closer inspection I saw the corners and edges a bit frayed. I put Jake in his bouncy seat and took the picture down from the shelf. I felt two arms come around me._

"_Jason, where did you get this picture?" I asked him. I could see the emotion in his eyes._

"_Well, after Lucky arrested me for Alcazar's murder, he left the interrogation room and it fell out of his pocket. I've had it ever since. That picture and my visits with you are what got me through my time at Pentonville and the entire trial. You and that picture saved me." He said._

_I could see him revisiting those days in his mind. I wanted to erase them from his memory. It was the darkest period in my recent life and I didn't want to go back there. I held him and thanked him for everything he has done for me and our boys._

_It took a while to Cam and Jake to sleep. Mostly because Cam was excited about his new living arrangement, and couldn't keep himself from running all over the place. I hadn't seen him laugh and act the way he did in a very long time. When it was finally time to put the boys down, Jason did as he promised and read to Cam. I think he read three different books all because Cam asked him to. As Cam started to nod out, I peeked in and saw Jason fast asleep next to him in bed. It is an image I will hold in my heart forever._

_I made my way downstairs and sat in the quiet; reflecting on the last thirty-six hours. Wow, how a life can change when you are determined and willing to fight. I made myself some tea and snuggled on the sofa. I was exhausted. Between Jason and my love making to the two fights with Lucky and the emotional uncertainty of explaining things to my Gram, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I crashed on the couch._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_I woke up with Cam snuggled against me. Did this guy have energy. I carefully climbed out of bed, tucked Cam back in and kissed him goodnight. I checked on Jake who was sound asleep. I went in to just watch him sleep. I couldn't believe he was actually here and I was here with him. I kissed him goodnight too and he stirred a bit so I caressed his back until he was fast asleep. Walking to my bedroom, I thought of a million things I wanted to do. I started making a mental list:_

_Take Elizabeth to Italy – maybe for our honeymoon_

_Take Cam on a bike ride_

_Put a swing set and play area in the backyard for the boys_

_Talk to Elizabeth about getting back into painting – maybe do portraits of the boys_

_Talk to Monica about Jake…talk to Monica about Jake…_

_When I reached the bedroom, I realized she wasn't there. 'She probably fell asleep on the couch' I thought to myself. I saw her, curled up on the couch. She was exhausted. It had been an emotionally trying day for her and I wanted her to rest. I really didn't want to disturb her, but I couldn't sleep in our bed without her. Now that I had her, I wouldn't sleep without her again. I lifted her up. She was still asleep but she put her arms around my neck and nuzzled. I kissed her forehead and carried her to the bedroom. I climbed in with her and held her close. I just needed to feel her body next to mine. I watched her sleep for a while until finally I was meeting her in my dreams…_

_I woke up to laughter and the noise of little ones playing. I thought I heard Jake gurgling, so I went to investigate what was going on. Sure enough, Johnny was down in the living room with Cam, Jake and Spinelli playing with Cam's new train set. Johnny looked at me a bit embarrassed because he should really have been guarding the door, but when he explained that Francis was outside, he saw me relax._

"_Boss, I'm sorry, but Spinelli asked me to come in because the little one was running him ragged. I hope you don't mind." Johnny said tentatively._

"_I don't mind at all. It looks like Cam has taken a liking to Spinelli as has Jake," I said._

"_They are two special kids, Jason. I'm really happy for you. You know Elizabeth is a special lady, don't mess it up!" he said and quickly let himself out._

_Now, that was the second time someone told me not to screw things up with Elizabeth. I guess; I was blind as a bat when it came to her._

"_Jason, Nelli has been playing with me and Jake. He's fun. He talks kind of funny though," Cam said._

"_Nelli?" I looked at Spinelli._

"_Well, Cam had a difficult time trying to say the Jackal's name, so I told him 'Nelli' was fine," he said to me. I thought it was actually kind of funny. Now there is something I can actually tease Spinelli about._

_I wanted Elizabeth to get some rest so, Spinelli and I took care of breakfast duty. Jake likes to play with his food, which makes feeding him an adventure. Cam likes to have his breakfast exactly right. I don't know how many pancakes I screwed up until he was satisfied. With breakfast out of the way and the boys dressed and cleaned up, everything seemed to fall into it's natural order. _

"_Wow," Elizabeth exclaimed coming down the stairs, "it looks like you have all been busy!" She smiled. She looked amazing to me._

"_Mommy! Nelli and Johnny played with us, Jason made me pancakes and fed Jake, but Jake spit some of his food at Jason, it was funny, but Jason still tried to feed him and Jake just laughed," Cam said in one breath. Elizabeth smiled at him; scooped him up and smothered him with kisses. Then she repeated it with Jake._

_I walked up to Elizabeth and gave her a quick kiss to welcome her to our morning madness. I still hadn't followed up with Diane knowing she would contact me when things were ready and we could make a move. But for the first time in a long time, I truly felt at peace._

_We got the boys dressed to go to day care. I thought it would be a good time to talk to Monica. I knew she had returned to work and wasn't doing that well. Elizabeth told me what happened to her when she was operating on Luke. I wanted to tell her about Jake and hopefully, it would be just the right olive branch to stop some of her pain._

_Elizabeth knew I was nervous after we dropped the boys off. "Jason, are you alright? You look pensive. I'm coming with you when you go to speak with Monica."_

"_No, it's oka –" I started to say. She stopped me from walking and turned me to face her._

"_Jason, you were there for me while we told Lucky our plans and you never left my side. I gained strength feeling your love for me. I want to be there for you too. Okay?" She said reaching up to caress my face. I just smiled at her and nodded. She knew I wanted her with me; she didn't have to say a word, but it was always nice to hear._

_Approaching Monica's office was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I knew she was devastated over the loss of Emily, which was only magnified because she had lost Alan this year as well. I was lost in thought, not sure how the conversation was going to go, when I felt Elizabeth squeeze my hand. "It's going to be okay. Deep down Monica loves you, she is just in pain because of Emily."_

_I knocked on her door. "Come in," Monica said. When I opened the door, I saw a flash of love but then I saw disgust. She was still so angry with me, but really who could blame her. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you I didn't ever want to see you again!"_

_I was paralyzed. I couldn't move from where I was standing. I was reliving telling her about Emily's death. She was probably reliving it as well. "Monica," Elizabeth spoke up. "Jason has something he needs to tell you and I'm here as Emily's best friend to give him my support. It is something I know Emily would have wanted you to know." Elizabeth got teary eyed when she spoke about Emily._

"_I don't want to hear anything Jason has to say to me! And, how can you stand here and support him when you know HE is the reason my daughter is dead!" she seethed._

"_I know you don't want to hear this, but Jason is not the reason Emily died that night. Jason brought Emily to the stables to keep her safe. She was with me. She told me she had to go back to find Nikolas; she needed to be with the man she loved. She said she shouldn't have even left with Jason when every nerve in her body was screaming for her to stay in the ballroom with Nikolas. Jason didn't even know she left the stables until it was too late." She tried to explain through her own tears._

_Monica sank into her chair. She knew once Emily had her mind stuck on something it was nearly impossible to get her to let it go. That was her daughter. She was still looking for someone to blame and Jason was the easiest target. "But, Zacharra wouldn't have been there unless he was after Sonny and Jason!" _

"_Monica, Zacharra knew Sonny and I weren't even on the island. The only reason I was there was to stop Carly from doing something stupid. By the time I got there all hell had broken loose. Ric had been stabbed and the power had gone out. Anthony Zacharra was actually on the island to kill Lulu Spencer because of her friendship with his son." I finally said the words. Elizabeth looked shocked. I hadn't told her that part of the story. After everything had happened, it didn't really matter._

_My mother was confused. She was sobbing. I wanted to reach out to her, but I didn't think she wanted me to. Elizabeth walked over to her and held her. The two of them cried together to let out some of their pain._

"_Is that what you came here to tell me? To convince me you aren't to blame for your sister's death? Do you think any of this has made losing her tolerable for me?" She asked._

"_No," I started to say. I almost turned around and walked out. I didn't want to hurt her anymore by standing there and making her look at me._

"_Jason," Elizabeth said. I looked at her. She nodded to me to tell Monica the truth about Jake._

"_No, I know this is painful for you and I know you will always blame me. But what I wanted to tell you is you have a grandson," I said._

_Monica looked up stunned. "What? Who? How?"_

"_Elizabeth's son Jake is my son." I confessed. Elizabeth let go of Monica and reached out her hand to me. I went to her and knelt beside the both of them._

"_Monica," Elizabeth said, "Jake is your grandson. I'm so sorry for not telling you. I asked Jason to keep the paternity a secret and to let Lucky raise him. I was wrong. Emily figured it out and was happy for us."_

"_Ja, Jason, I don't know what to say." Monica stated._

"_I know. I don't expect you to forgive me but I wanted you to know about Jake. I want you to know him and for him to know you. He is an amazing little boy and I love him with all my heart. He has helped me heal in ways I wouldn't have thought possible." Monica was overcome with emotion. I wasn't sure if she was happy or more sad. This emotional stuff can be difficult to discern._

"_There is one more thing," Elizabeth said, "Jason and I are getting married. I love him so much. He makes me so happy. Jason is going to adopt Cameron so it looks like you will have two grandsons!" _

"_Wow," was all Monica could get out. "I can't believe this. I'm shocked. But really, if I think about it, I always knew the two of you had something special. With everything that has been going on, this is definitely the best news I've heard in a long time. Wow, Jason is a father." She looked at me and I could see the warmth returning to her eyes. "I'm still extremely saddened by the loss of my daughter, but I'm happy for the two of you. I will never approve of your lifestyle, Jason, and I'm hoping the fact that this woman loves you and that you're a father will help you re-evaluate your life. I want to thank you too."_

"_Thank me for what?" I asked her._

"_I want to thank you for having the courage to come here and tell me about Jake when you knew I was still so angry and hurt. I would love to get to know your children. I'm sure Alan would have been so proud!" she came over and gave me a hug. I knew she would take a while to trust me, but it was a start. And starting is sometimes all it takes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Telling Monica was extremely difficult for Jason and for me. I hadn't seen her since Emily's funeral and I knew she was avoiding people at the hospital. I didn't want to push her, but I also wanted Jason and Monica to lean on each other to help them heal. I knew telling her about Jake would ease the transition and knowing how much the two of them can love, it only meant Jake would have someone else in his life to count on._

_Jason and Monica made plans to have her come to the penthouse to meet the boys. I think that was a good beginning. Bringing them to the Quartermaine house was not something Jason would be comfortable with especially with Edward searching for his next heir. I had to leave to check in to work. I hadn't really been there with everything going on and I knew Epiphany would not be pleased with me, but I needed to get my family situation right. Of course, I was stressing a little bit because we hadn't heard from Diane regarding Sam's restraining order and was getting worried that there were some complications. Well, I couldn't have been more wrong._

"_There she is that FUCKING BITCH!!" Sam shrieked coming off the elevator. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE ME SERVED AT MY JOB WITH A RESTRAINING ORDER! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"_

"_Sam, I'm working. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled back at her. I was not going to stand there and take abuse from the lying witch! She was going to get what was coming to her and I was actually happy about it._

"_LADIES!" Epiphany screamed to get out attention. "You need to take this conversation off of the floor. We have patients who need attending to." Epiphany looked at me, picked up the phone to make a phone call. "You better get to the tenth floor nurses station, NOW!"_

"_This is not wise, Sam. You really should get out of here. You read the restraining order. You know what it says. I don't think I owe you an explanation. If you keep this ridiculous shit up, I'll have one filed against you to keep you away from me!" I smirked. I could see the rage building. I saw here raise her hand to punch me but this time I caught it before she was able to connect with my face. "I don't fucking think so!" I told her._

_My blood was pumping. I was so pissed. I couldn't believe how angry I was, I almost couldn't see straight._

"_I'm telling you right now, you little bitch, you won't keep me away from Lucky's children. I will be able to see them whenever I want. Lucky worships me. Unlike you. He will do anything I ask him to do. I will take those children away from you and watch you suffer while I raise Jason's son! You hear me? It won't matter that I watched Maureen kidnap Jake and did nothing. It won't matter that I hired those men to terrorize you in the park. Lucky listens to every word I say, especially when it comes to seeking revenge against you and Jason." She warned. She didn't know it, but I calmed down immediately. Jason was standing behind her and heard everything she just said. Lucky was also standing there. He had just come from visiting his father in ICU. I knew she wasn't done. She always had so much shit to say. I just thought it was funny that she was airing her own dirty laundry with her ex-boyfriend and current man-whore standing behind her. Her self-righteous ass deserves everything she is going to get and then some! "When Lucky's through raking your sorry ass through the mud in family court, you'll be the one begging Lucky to see your kids. Not the other way around. This is perfect. I'm going to go home and cry to him and tell him how manipulative you are to try this stunt because it is the only way to take his kids away from him, he'll call my mom and get the ball rolling…I can't wait to be there when we take them away from you, out of Jason's penthouse!"_

"_Well," I snickered. She looked confused now because I wasn't angry anymore, "you may think all of that will happen, but I'm here to tell you it won't. None of what you just said to me will happen," I looked at Jason and he smiled. Lucky just looked defeated and completely embarrassed. "You see, you're so caught up in trying to hurt me and expose my as a conniving manipulative bitch, that you actually just sunk yourself." Now she was really confused. "Turn around you fucking cunt." Sam turned around and almost fell to the ground. Luckily, a couch was there and she curled up and started crying. I walked past her. Lucky reached for me, but I went straight to Jason. He gave me a big hug and told me he was happy he didn't interrupt her tirade._

"_Uh, Nurse Webber," Epiphany said, "I think you should take the rest of the night off. It seems, you have a lot of stuff going on in your personal life that probably needs your attention. When you come back, do you think you could try and leave it at home though?"_

"_Sure thing Epiphany." I said to her. _

_I turned to Lucky who was still standing there looking dumbfounded. Sam was crying and begging him to forgive her. It was a sickening scene and I needed to get out of there, but first I had my final words for Lucky, "Oh, Lucky," I beckoned. "Jason is adopting Cameron. I am amending your visitation rights. I don't want you anywhere near my boys. Keep up your stupid shit and all of Sam's bullshit is getting exposed. You always listened to the head between your legs over the one that actually had the brain." I laughed and left with Jason. I turned around again, this time stopping to look Lucky in the eyes. I got a huge smile on my face, "One more thing. Jason and I are getting married."_

"_You know, Elizabeth," Jason said, "I always knew you were tough, but damn, that was crazy." He snickered this time. I knew he was proud of me for standing up for myself; something I should have done a long time ago. I was definitely going to start doing that a lot more now._

"_Babe, let's go home!" I said to Jason. I giggled to myself all the way down the elevator. I think Jason thought I was nuts, but I felt great. I told off Sam and Lucky and I felt no fear. I felt empowered. I knew it was because I had Jason there silently supporting me and wouldn't let Sam hurt me, but it was more than that. I was finally happy. Happy with my job, happy with my children, happy with the man that I loved and just happy with my life._

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a short update. I'm moving them along slowly. Once they are outside of their little bubble, people and outside forces are going to try and break them. I haven't really thought about how I want it all to play out. Thank you for the feedback. I really do appreciate it. I know Jason has been more talkative than he is on the show, but the man does have things to say even if he doesn't verbalize them all the time. I want his relationship with Elizabeth to change the both of them for the better, him to be more emotional and expressive and her to go back to being strong and determined.

If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to comment or send my way.

**Chapter 7**

_You know, you can't have only happiness in your life, you have to have some struggles to make you truly appreciate what you have…_

_After leaving the hospital, Jason and I settled into a pretty normal routine. The boys and I had been living in the penthouse for almost two weeks and the work on the house was almost done. Jason and I were checking on the house almost daily to see how the 'improvements' were moving along. I was impressed with Spinelli. He was helping Max with the security details and made everything user friendly for me. I think Jason was impressed as well considering he never took this much care into protecting himself while living at the penthouse. He surprised me with a play-set for the boys in the backyard. It wasn't too ostentatious, but had all the things growing boys would love to play with. He asked me if I wanted to redecorate any part of the house since we weren't there at the moment, now would be the best time. The only thing I thought would be nice would be for him to ensure he had his things around so he was comfortable. I figured he wanted to bring his pool table and maybe some of his furniture so it would feel more like his home too. Classic Jason, he told me furniture didn't matter, all that he cared about was being with us. I insisted he bring his pool table…of course, I had some wonderful memories of the pool table…_

**August 2006**

I had exposed so much of my feelings for him and now I was embarrassed. Why did I even do that? It must be the tequila talking…no, I think deep down, I wanted Jason to know how deeply I felt for him back then.

"…tomorrow I'll be strong," I turned to leave, thinking he would just let me go, but his hand reached for my arm and he pulled me to him.

"…tomorrow, I'll figure out what to do…" I said to him. Oh, shit. He was staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, moving in closer to me.

"I know it's tough, but try not to think about it." He said to me, caressing my hands.

Nodding to him, "I don't want to think about anything tonight, I just want to be here, in this moment, safe with you."

He moved his hand to my hairclip and brought my hair down. I couldn't control the overwhelming emotions I was feeling, I was halfway to an orgasm just by the way he was looking at me. I wanted Jason Morgan to make love to me. He reached down to kiss me, I grabbed his face to pull him in and make the kiss more intense. We were desperate to be together. I felt my shirt being ripped off as Jason pulled me closer. I wanted to feel his bare chest on me. I reached down and pulled his shirt off. Oh my! His body was amazing. His chiseled chest and his rock hard abs…as I moved my hands up and down his body, I realized his abs weren't the only thing that was rock hard.

We fell to the floor. He pulled my pants and my panties off. I wasn't shy or embarrassed by the way he was looking at me. He was placing kisses all over my body, my neck, my stomach; in between my thighs…I was almost done. I sat up and unbuckled his pants. I wanted to rip his jeans off. I made him stop pleasuring me long enough for me to get his pants off. Now it was just his boxer briefs that were in the way. I let my hands explore more of his body, I found my way to his hardened shaft and I caressed him. He let out a moan. I was gaining confidence with my ability to please him.

In hindsight, if I had been sober, I think I would have been inhibited with Jason knowing he is a seasoned lover. I had only been with Lucky, Ric and Zander but the passion Jason and I had was something I had never experienced before. It was like electricity was coursing through my body. Every nerve ending in my body was firing. Just his breath on my skin sent goose bumps up and down my body.

I grabbed him and started stroking him. He was getting closer. I pushed him up and licked the pre-cum off of him. He grabbed my hair, "Elizabeth, only if you want to…" was all he could get out.

"I want to taste you, Jason. I want to make you feel the way you are making me feel," I said to him. I surprised myself. I had never done this with any other man, but he made me feel safe. I placed him inside my mouth. I played with the tip of his penis with my tongue. I watched his face and I saw pleasure come across him. I continued to stroke him and suck him. He tasted wonderful.

"Oh god, you have to stop," he said. He got up and lifted me off of the floor. He placed me on top of the pool table and had me lay back.

"I've never played this game of pool," I said wickedly and smiled.

"Shhhh, no talking, I need to concentrate," and that's when Jason sent me over the edge.

He opened my legs and found my wet center. He moved the tip of his penis up and down. He found my clit and began to rub it with his thumb. I bucked my hips. I wanted him inside me. I was coming unglued. "Ja –" I started to say.

"Shhhh, I said, no talking…"

As his head moved in between my legs, I felt his tongue playing with my clit. When I almost couldn't take anymore of his pleasuring me, he slipped two fingers inside me. I exploded. "JASON, I'm cumming! Oh my god" I milked his fingers while I pulsated around them. Jason pulled his fingers out of me and put them in his mouth and sucked hard. Just watching him do that almost sent me to euphoria again. As I was catching my breath, he moved me to the middle of the pool table and thrust into me hard. I reached up and grabbed his gorgeous ass and pulled him in deeper. I was close again.

"You are so wet and so tight. You feel amazing," he managed to get out.

He pulled my legs up and held them. As we moved together, the pace quickened. He found a spot within me which when he touched it, I saw stars. "Faster, Jason, faster, please" I begged him. He got on top of me and thrust into me faster. It felt so wonderful, it was almost painful. I released. I felt him tightening.

I dug my nails into his back. "Oh fuck," he yelled, "ELIZABETH!" He collapsed on top of me. Our breathing was labored and the air was thick. He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. I looked at him and he was smiling.

We lay there, in each other's arms, naked and sated. After biting on his nipple and watching it grow hard, I felt something else bucking for attention. I giggled, "Well, Mr. Morgan, if I knew making love to you would have been like that, we should have done that years ago!"…

End of daydream…

_**The Present**_

"_Elizabeth,...hello?" Jason looked at her puzzled. "What were you just thinking about?"_

"_Oh, nothing. Just thinking about where you would want to put your pool table when you move in…" with that comment, he got it and shook his head. I walked past him and slapped him on his ass and snickered. We had a lot of stuff still to do if we were going to get settled in the house in the next two weeks._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_I was finally satisfied with the work that was done to the house. I mean there is only so much equipment and security you can provide before you are living in a cage. We installed state of the art stuff, most of it is invisible to layman, but the people who would be coming after me and my family would know all of this. I was just grateful that Elizabeth wanted to take the risk with me._

_When I got home, Elizabeth was running after Cameron who was being difficult because he didn't want to sit down and eat. She looked frazzled and pissed._

"_Cameron Alexander Webber!" she yelled. "Come downstairs right now!"_

"_Elizabeth, wha –" I started to say. She turned and looked at me. I knew to shut my mouth and not say another word._

_Cameron sulked coming down the stairs. He was obviously not happy with whatever was going on. He sat at the dinner table and started to eat. I felt terrible. I didn't like to see him upset. I walked up to him and Elizabeth sent daggers with her eyes my way._

"_Don't think Jason is going to get you out of being in trouble, young man," she said sternly._

_Cameron just looked at me with his big brown eyes. I knew Elizabeth would explain it to me later and I shouldn't interfere. I went upstairs to find Jake playing in his crib. I sat with him in the rocking chair and pulled out my Italy travel guide. "So, Jake, where should we take Mommy on our trip?" He gurgled at me and reached up to grab my nose. Since cutting my hair, my nose was the only thing Jake could grab easily; one of the downsides of getting a haircut amongst other things…_

_The rest of the evening went along and Cameron was finally ready for bed. As usual, I read him three stories and he was off to never, never land. Coming downstairs I saw her stretched out on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate._

"_Don't look at me like that," she started, "he was being outrageous and he needed to be disciplined." I sat down beside her and she fell into my arms. She felt tense. Maybe there was something going on that I didn't know about._

_I wasn't sure if I should even speak, but if we are going to be a family and raising the boys together, I felt my opinion should be stated, not that it would necessarily be heeded. "Well, do you want to start by telling me what I walked in on with the two of you?"_

"_Cameron was talking back. He was over-tired since he refused to take a nap. I wanted him to sit and eat, knowing he was exhausted and would go to bed early, but he had different ideas of how he wanted to spend his time." She said._

"_Okay," I replied._

"_He wanted to go into Spinelli's room and play with his computer stuff and all of his gadgets and things. I told him Spinelli's room was off limits unless he was home and gave him permission to play with his things. He just threw a temper tantrum. It really wasn't anything that hasn't happened before, but when he's acting unreasonable, I have to be the one who is reasonable. He just doesn't like it, but he knows once I put my foot down, he isn't winning. It just takes me a while to get there." She explained._

"_You know, I'm here to help you with the boys. I want to be a part of disciplining them too, although, I'm not sure I would be as good as you." I said to her. She smiled at me and continued to feel more tense than usual._

"_Thank you for wanting to be a part of the 'hard stuff', Lucky always wanted to be the 'good guy' which meant I was the 'bad one'." She said._

"_Are you sure there isn't anything else that's bothering you?" I said sensing there was something on her mind that she needed unloading. "Does it have anything to do with the house?"_

"_No, of course not," she said, "I know everyone is working as fast as they can. It has nothing to do with that. Really." She was trying to convince me nothing was bothering her, but did she think I was that dense? I knew her better than she thought I did, at least now I did._

"_Elizabeth," I pulled her up so she would look at me, "I know something else is bothering you. I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from one another." I was searching her eyes. It was there. I kept looking. Oh shit. I think I figured it out but wanted her to tell me. I smiled at her and moved the hair out of her face._

"_Stop. It's really nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm alright. Really. Stop worrying." She tried to say convincingly. She got up and walked to the balcony doors and looked out._

_I walked up behind her, put my arms around her waist and leaned in to her. I whispered in her ear, "You're pregnant, aren't you." I stated. I spun her around so she would look at me._

"_How, how did you know?" she asked._

"_Well, first of all, I remember the way you looked at me when you came here and wanted to tell me about Jake the first time. It was all in your eyes. Secondly, we haven't been exactly careful when we've made love, and I guessed, wishing it to be true" I confessed to her._

"_Are you happy? I know it's a lot to be happening all at once." She was worried I would be upset._

"_Are you kidding, I'm ecstatic!" I hugged her. "Just so you know I'm hoping we have a little girl!"_

"_Me too!" she said. "Oh, and Jason, I get crazy pregnancy cravings which you'll have to satisfy on a regular basis…"_

"_Don't worry, baby," I told her, "I'm looking forward to every minute of this pregnancy."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_I was so upset with myself for not being more careful. Obviously, getting pregnant was not something I had planned. Did i really think I would be able to hide something like this from him? Now who was the person being dense? Jason was right, we hadn't been careful but deep down I wasn't sorry or sad about it. I was thrilled. I was relieved when Jason told me he was happy. I just hoped we would have enough room in the house with all of us being there. A four year old and seventeen month old and a new born. That would be a lot to handle all at once. I'm not sure if the reality of it all was hitting me yet. I still had to sit down with Cameron and go over the adoption proceeding and explain enough to him about Lucky so he would understand. On top of all of that, I had a wedding to plan. I really didn't want to be a pregnant bride, again, but marrying Jason was a dream come true so if I was pregnant then so be it. Oh my god, one more thing I have to tell Gram..._

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, it's been a while since I updated...things have been pretty hectic around the house. I had some writers block, but hoping to get back into the swing of things.

**Chapter 8**

_Moving day had arrived. Jason insisted I take the boys ahead to the house and wait for him there. He didn't want me lifting or climbing. If he could have put me in a padded room, I think it would have made him happy or at least not worry about me every second. It was endearing, but I wasn't going to break. Kelly talked to both of us. I would have to have another c-section because having the new baby so close behind Jake was a risk and because I suffered from placenta abruption, this pregnancy was considered high risk. Jason was understandably worried so I told him we would wait to tell everyone until I past the first trimester. At least it would be something the two of us could enjoy, privately, for a while before the world gave us their opinions._

_When I arrived at the house with the boys, I was so relieved. Living with Jason at the penthouse was wonderful, but I missed my home. We had been working on it non-stop and it was amazing we were able to accomplish so much in a relatively short amount of time. The only real addition to the house was Jason's office. He had the basement redone and added a room. It wasn't fancy, but very Jason. The pool table would go downstairs as well. _

_Francis helped me get Cameron and Jake out of the car. Cameron was running all over the place. He ran up to his room to check and make sure all of his stuff was still there. Once he was satisfied, I figured I would show him his surprise in the yard. I took Cameron outside. He saw the play-set and immediately began climbing, sliding and wanting to be swung on the swing. Jason made sure there was a baby swing included so Jake would be able to participate in the fun. I put Jake in his and he smiled from ear to ear. He loved it. Cameron jumped on his and I pushed him as well. I was so caught up with the boys and my feelings of happiness, I didn't hear the moving truck or Jason entering the house._

"_You know, you shouldn't be over exerting yourself," Jason said. "Hey, Buddy, you like the new swing? Now you'll never be too far from your very own playground."_

"_Jason, can you push me? Mommy's getting tired." Cam told Jason._

"_Sure, how about you Jake? Do you want me to push you too?" He said to Jake, who looked at him and gurgled 'yes' to his daddy._

_Jason kissed me on the forehead and just looked at me. The look told me to go inside and relax, but I wanted to stay with my men. I just watched them play and enjoy themselves. My enjoyment was cut short when Jason's cell phone rang._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Playing with the boys in the backyard was great. Elizabeth sat down watching us and was grinning from ear to ear. It was such a family moment, but of course my cell phone had to interrupt it._

_Sonny had been extremely understanding throughout our entire transition. He managed to take care of the business without having to involve me in the day to day operations. I really appreciated it, but knowing Zacharra was still out there, not dead, and possibly still trying to manipulate his son, I knew the quiet would only last so long._

"_Morgan" I said into the phone. "We're just settling in. The boys are playing in the backyard…Yeah, I can be there in forty-five minutes…let me just wrap up here and talk to Elizabeth."_

"_Was that Sonny?" she asked looking almost sad. "I knew the quiet could only last so long." She reached for me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was crying._

"_What's the matter? I'm just going into the office. I'll be back tonight and we'll put the boys to sleep together." I tried to reassure her._

_She laughed. "I'm sorry about the tears. I'm just highly emotional with the pregnancy. I'm just going to miss you while you're gone. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you tonight." She told me._

"_Are you sure? I can call Sonny and tell him he should come over here and we can discuss business in my office." I said to her._

"_Jason, it's fine. I'll see you tonight." She reached up and kissed me goodbye. If I didn't know any better, I would say she just dismissed me. I kissed the boys goodbye and told them to be good for their mother._

_Walking out I motioned to Francis, "I'm worried about her. Call me if anything happens."_

_I was tense driving to Sonny's office. Something wasn't right with Elizabeth when I left and I didn't want to push her. She would tell me when she was ready. I was actually a bit pissed going to work. I really wanted to stay with my family, but as always, Sonny needed help. I had been actually surprised he hadn't been calling me non-stop while I was taking care of the house._

_When I walked into the coffee house, I wanted to turn around and walk back out. I tricked myself into having this domestic happiness and I felt it was all going to go away now that I was back at work. Milo greeted me and told me Sonny was waiting for me._

"_Hey, what's going on? Is everything alright?" I asked Sonny as I walked into his office._

"_Well, first how are the boys? And Elizabeth?" Sonny asked._

"_They're great. Cam is adjusting well and Elizabeth and Jake are doing great." I replied to Sonny. "There is some other news…Elizabeth is pregnant." Sonny's eyes grew wide and a smile fell across his face. "But we aren't telling anyone until she gets past the first trimester."_

_Sonny put his hand out to me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Congratulations! That's fantastic news. I'm really happy for the two of you." His face grew darker for a second and I knew something was wrong._

"_Sonny, what is it? What's going on?" I inquired again; getting anxious that he was drawing us into a mob war that I thought was unnecessary._

"_We have to find a way to eliminate Johnny Zacharra as a threat. That kid needs to understand his place and who he is dealing with. I'm tired of sitting on my hands, biding time; waiting for him to make the first move." Sonny said._

"_Sonny, you know Trevor is the one pulling Johnny's strings. The kid doesn't want to be in a war with us –" he cut me off._

"_How do you know that Jason? He declined my offer to partner up. He has made no attempt at a truce. He put a hit out on me and almost killed Kate. Why is he still alive? What is the problem?" he demanded to know. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with Sonny. He was upset that the attempted hit scared Kate back to New York City and he was being irrational. I knew deep down he was hurting, but the only way he knew how to deal with his pain was to lash out. I had to be the voice of reason._

"_I'll look into it." Was all I could say. Leaving Sonny's office left me feeling cold. I knew this wasn't going away. I had to figure out how to handle this situation without getting us all killed._

"_Max, I need everything there is to know about Anthony Zacharra. I want to know his medical condition, what his prognosis is, who's been visiting him, everything. I also need to know what Johnny's been up to. Who he's been seen with and what he's been doing. If what is happening that I think is happening, Trevor is playing both sides of the fence." Max looked at me and nodded. He knew what his assignment was. It was only a matter of time before Trevor made a huge mistake and would give us our opportunity to pounce. The only problem was, how much time._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I watched Jason pull out of the driveway and waved goodbye. I knew I would see him later, he would be coming home, but I felt sad and now he's worried that something is wrong because I started crying…these damn hormones. It was just that I liked being in our own little world and just being together as a family, with no interruptions, no danger and no one demanding Jason's time._

_Well, at least we were together and a family. That was all I ever really wanted anyway. Just watching the boys play and seeing how comfortable Cameron was with Jason made me extremely happy. Jake started nodding off in the swing and Cam started rubbing his eyes. Francis stepped out to the yard, "Elizabeth, is everything alright? Do you want me to help you with the boys?"_

"_Francis, everything is fine. I'm just emotional. I know Jason is worried, but please reassure him everything is fine. I couldn't be any happier." I told him. "Could you please carry Cam up to his room? I'll grab Jake."_

"_Sure thing." He said. "You know, I've never seen him this happy and content before. Unless you're slipping him a 'happy pill' every day, I'd say he's the happiest he's ever been." He must have noticed my embarrassment. "I'll shut up now and take Cameron up to bed."_

"_Thank you Francis. It means a lot to me to hear you say that." With that, Francis turned to take Cam up to his room. I followed with an already sleeping Jake and put him down to sleep as well._

_After putting the boys down to sleep for their afternoon nap, I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea and something small to eat. I loaded the dishwasher and wiped down all the surfaces in the kitchen; made a mental note of groceries I needed to buy and then headed upstairs to start unpacking._

_Francis had brought our suitcases upstairs and placed them in our respective bedrooms which made unpacking them much easier for me. I realized, I hadn't had too much of my own things at Jason's so getting my stuff put away was easy. Opening the third suitcase, it hit me, 'Jason is living with me'. Taking his clothes out of the suitcase and putting them into the drawers, put a huge smile on my face. I was so happy. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I only wished Emily was here to share these moments with us. I would want her to know that I would take care of her brother with the same earnest he would take care of me._

_At that moment, lost in my thoughts about Emily, the house phone rang, I checked the caller ID and smiled, "Hey babe." I said into the phone. "How are you? Checking up on me already?"_

"_No, I'm not checking up on you. I miss you and wanted to hear your voice, if that's okay with you!" He said sarcastically. "What are you doing?"_

"_The boys went down for their afternoon naps, I'm just unpacking. And before you say anything, I think I'm going to take a nap too, so no, I'm not over exerting myself" I said giggling. I loved how concerned he was for me._

"_Really, a nap you say. Well, I just left Sonny's and was on my way back home…How about I join you for your nap." He teased._

"_I would love that! See you soon!" I said hanging up the phone. The boys had been asleep for less than an hour. They should be down for at least two hours. Jason and I would be able to have some nice 'quiet' time together._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_When I got off the phone with Elizabeth, I relaxed knowing she sounded better than when I left her. It's strange. I've never felt this way before. I had only been away from her for a couple of hours and I missed her desperately. All I wanted to do was hold her close and never be apart from her. I had to figure out how to get Sonny off the edge so he wouldn't make a bad situation worse, but right now, all I could think about was being at home with my family._

_Pulling up to the house, I greeted Francis outside. "How is she?" I asked him._

"_She's fine, Jason. Stop worrying. She did some cleaning and unpacking. She's resting upstairs and the boys are sleeping." He explained. "You know, for a mob enforcer, you're becoming a softy." He kidded. _

"_I know." I said giving him a brief nod and walked into our house. It was quiet, peaceful. It was definitely a feeling I would have to get used to, but a feeling I was thankful for having. I called out to her, but she didn't answer. Maybe she fell asleep. Walking quietly up the stairs, I checked on the boys and they were peacefully asleep. Cameron was knocked out; sprawled out on his bed. Jake was smiling in his sleep. My boys were dreaming and safe._

_Our bedroom door was closed slightly. I heard soft music emanating from our room. I went in, but she wasn't asleep on the bed. I smelled the bubble bath first and slowly walked to the bathroom. She was soaking in the tub and it was a beautiful sight to see. "Hey," I said to her. "Looks like someone is relaxing," I smiled._

"_Hey yourself. Looks like someone is staring. Why don't you come in here and join me. There is room for two." She winked. Her skin was dewy and flushed pink from the warmth of the water. I was losing all sense of control standing there watching her as she moved her hands across her body. I quickly removed my clothes and her eyes never left mine. She watched intently while I stepped into the tub. She scooted forward so I could sit behind her. When I was comfortably sitting, she edged back and rested her head on my chest. "I missed you." Was all she said to me. She took my hands and placed them on her stomach. "The baby missed you too." She turned her head slightly and looked up at me. Her chin raised and I slammed my mouth onto hers. She kissed me passionately. Our tongues quickly got into the rhythm we were now accustomed to. My hands cupped her full breasts and massaged with earnest. I couldn't get enough of her._

"_Are you sure I won't hurt the baby" I asked her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her or the baby. I wanted to enjoy this pregnancy more than anything._

"_No, you won't hurt the baby. But you will be hurting me, if you waste anymore time worrying." She taunted. She turned to face me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers stroked my hair. She was straddling me and my erection was waiting eagerly to find it's home deep within her. "I need you to fill me."_

_I reached between her and felt her slickness. Our eyes locked and she bore into my soul. She was breathing heavily and I knew she was close to the edge. I found her clit and began to massage it gently. Her hips began to move and she reached down and found my hardened shaft. She stroked me and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. She guided me inside her. She settled until she was comfortable, taking me completely inside her. She moved slowly at first and I felt her tightening. She grabbed my face, "I love you Jason." She kissed me and held me close to her. Her pace quickened. I grabbed her hips and moved with her. Thrust after thrust, she moaned. _

"_oh…my…god…Jason…fa…faster" I did as she commanded. Her hands moved to my arms and she dug her nails into me. Her head fell back and I devoured her neck. "I'm cumming baby." She released. Her body began to tremble. Her walls were pulsating around me. I thrust again and milked her insides. Breathing heavily, I stayed inside her and held her close to me._

"_I know you were worried about me earlier because of my crying." she started, still stroking my hair and looking deeply into my eyes._

"_No, I wasn't worried," I tried to lie, but smiled because she saw right through it. "Well, fine, yes, I was worried. I don't want you to be sad."_

"_Jason, I wasn't 'sad' in the normal sense of the word. Actually, I am extremely happy. I don't think 'happy' is even the right word. I just don't know a word that can describe how I'm feeling. What you saw earlier, was me physically missing you before you even left. I know it sounds weird. It was an actually physical manifestation of not being with you that made the tears come. Do you understand what I'm saying? Because I'm not sure I really do myself." She blushed._

"_Well, I may not completely understand what all of that means, but I know when I'm not with you, I miss you so much my heart aches. Is it something like that?" I asked her._

"_It must be. I think I've gotten so used to the feeling what you've just described, that now my body is reacting to you being separated from me in a new way. I'm just crazy in love with you." She said. Her eyes going dark and her hands getting frisky. I felt myself growing hard within her. She moved slowly. She felt so amazing. She arched her back and I went deeper inside her._

_Then she stopped. She got up, kissed my eyelids and stepped out of the tub. Her wet body was shimmering in the lights. She crooked her finger at me and told me to follow her into the bedroom. What was I supposed to do, not acquiesce? _

_We made slow love in our bed that afternoon. It was beautiful and not hungry the way it had been in the past. I still wanted to devour her but I knew she wasn't going to disappear; she would be here tonight, tomorrow morning and every night and morning until the day I died. We were home, together and we were happy. I loved her more than my life and knew this was only the beginning. Lying in bed, she fell asleep in my arms. I heard the rustling of the boys from the baby monitor. They were waking up. I got up, kissed her on the forehead, her belly; our new baby, and left the room quietly to let her get some rest._

_Leaving the bedroom, I walked into Jake's room. My son was sitting up in his crib smiling playing with one of his rattles. I watched him from the door and watched in amazement as he entertained himself with his toy. He turned and saw me standing there. A huge smile broke out across his face and his legs and arms started kicking. My heart filled and felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. My son recognized me and was telling me to pick him up. "Hey, Jake. How's my big man?" I asked my son, reaching into his crib to pick him up. "Look at you. Playing with your toys like a big boy…I love you so much. I never want anything bad to happen to you."_

"_And nothing will," she said as I spun around not realizing I was being spied on. "as long as we are together as a family." She walked up to me and put her arms around my waist. She leaned over and kissed Jake on his head. "I love you Jason." As she reached up to kiss me gently._

"_I love you and the boys too. Very much." I said to her. "Let's get Cam and take the boys out to eat."_

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for so much time in between updates. I think I am back on track. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Again, with all the angst on the show, I can't do it here in my story. I just want them together already!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

_I was so happy to finally be settled in to the house; it only took us a month to get ourselves in order. Jason and I spent as much time together as possible, but with the Zacharra business heating up, it was becoming more and more difficult. I could sense he was having difficulty dealing with Sonny lately, but I didn't want to interfere. I knew he would tell me when he felt comfortable. It was definitely something I had gotten used to over the years._

_Talking to Cameron about Lucky was difficult to say the least. He was confused, but Jason was attentive to him and extremely loving. He never paid more attention to Jake than to Cameron. If anything, Cameron was being spoiled. Cameron was excited about the adoption and that he would have the same last name as Jake. He missed Lucky, but Lucky was off being bitter and hateful, so I limited his exposure to Cameron. I talked to Jason about over compensating, but he felt Cameron was old enough to understand things and have feelings about things and it was important to make him feel special. So they spent a lot of "Daddy Jason and Cameron" time together. _

_Mornings were the most hectic in our house. The kids were always up early and getting myself ready, the boys fed and out of the house was sometimes more of a chore than something I wanted to do. Jason loved every aspect of being with us. He never minded the chaos and relished in the mundane everyday stuff. I loved that about him. He never let my stress wear on his nerves. He always was the voice of reason._

"_Elizabeth, you're running around here like a chicken without a head. What's the matter?" Jason asked._

"_Nothing. I have to get Cameron and Jake ready and Cam doesn't want to sit still and get dressed. Breakfast has to be made and I still have to put the diaper bag together for Jake." I said bluntly._

"_Well, I packed Jake's diaper bag and the boys' breakfast is on the table. Why don't you get yourself ready and I'll take care of breakfast this morning. Also, I told Sonny that we have a doctor's appointment this morning so I'm coming with you to the hospital." He told me. "Now, go upstairs and get ready. We have to leave soon." He smirked._

"_Okay. If you say so." I could definitely get used to this. I listened as Jason compromised with Cameron about getting dressed and eating breakfast. I thought it was funny that Jason felt Cameron needed to feel as though he was making his own "choices" when it came to eating and dressing. Jason was so respectful of Cameron's individuality. He understood that Cam needed to feel as though he had some control of his little life just like adults need to feel as though they are in control of their lives._

"_Elizabeth, the boys and I are ready to go. I will get them into the car. You just meet us outside." He yelled up the stairs._

_Of course, now that I had "time" to myself to get ready, I was the one running late. I grabbed my bag and coat and ran outside. I saw Jason and Francis whispering about something and they stop talking the minute I got close._

"_Have a great day Elizabeth." Francis said._

"_I will." I looked at him curiously. "What are the two of you up to?" _

"_I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you because Jason sure as hell would kill me" he winked. "You'll love it."_

"_Jason," I said as I was getting into the car, "what are you up to?"_

"_Nothing, you'll just have to wait and see." He smiled at me. "You boys ready to go?"_

"_YES! Let's go!" Cameron yelled. Jake sat there smiling from ear to ear._

_The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Jason and I talked about who we were going to tell about our pregnancy after this visit with Kelly. We agreed on Monica, Gram, Robin, and Spinelli but disagreed about Carly. I really didn't want to have to deal with her. Jason made a good point though and said the sooner she finds out the earlier we get through her tirades. _

_Our appointment was one of Kelly's first that morning which I was thankful for. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. It's crazy, I mean, I've already had two healthy children and I wasn't in any type of pain or discomfort, I was just being a worrywart. We walked into Kelly's office and Jason was a bundle of nervous energy. He was holding my hand; actually, it was more like gripping my hand._

"_Babe," I turned to face him, "relax. Everything is going to be okay. I'm nervous too, but I'm sure the baby is fine."_

"_I just can't believe I'm going to be with you for the entire pregnancy this time. I'm just extremely excited and happy." He smiled at me._

"_I'm excited too. I'm so sorry about everything with Jake. I hope you know that. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I love you, Jason Morgan." I said and leaned in and pecked him on the lips._

"_I love you too Elizabeth Webber, soon to be Morgan." He said._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_I was so excited to be with Elizabeth during her doctor's exam, I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. I was holding on to her hand so tight that I must have been stopping the blood flow. She was radiant and glowing. Pregnant again, with my child. I haven't felt so proud in my entire life. I am going to remember every moment of this._

"_So, you guys ready?" Kelly said coming out of her office._

_Elizabeth and I looked at each other and both nodded. Kelly led us into her office. Elizabeth changed into a gown and got up on the exam table. When Kelly came in I was pacing. Elizabeth was telling me to calm down._

"_Jason," Kelly said, "everything is fine. Come over here. I need you to help me with part of the exam." Kelly took out this funny looking monitor thing that looked like it had a radio transmitter attached to it. I held the monitor part to Elizabeth's stomach and what I heard was the most amazing thing I had ever heard in my life. Elizabeth reached for my hand and smiled._

"_That's the baby's heart beat." She had tears in her eyes._

"_I love you so much, Elizabeth." I said to her. "I can't believe it's so fast though."_

_Kelly smiled and let out a giggle. "The heart rate is supposed to be fast. It's beating at a very good rate. Now, let's take a look." She pulled the sonogram machine around and but the gel on Elizabeth's stomach. She began moving the monitor around and stopped. "Jason, come here and take a look." She turned the monitor so we could both see. There it was. Our baby. Honestly, I couldn't really tell it was a baby, but I could see the heart pumping and it was incredible. Kelly continued the exam and estimated that we were about ten weeks along. She gave Elizabeth a clean bill of health and told us she'd see us again in four weeks. She reiterated the fact that she wanted Elizabeth to take it easy and not get herself stressed out. If she started to see the same signs of stress she saw while she was pregnant with Jake, she would put her on a medical leave and forbid her from coming to work._

"_Thank you, Kelly, for looking out for Elizabeth. Don't worry. I will make sure she isn't going through the same stress she went through the last time." I gave Elizabeth and knowing look. She rolled her eyes at me, but I knew she knew I was serious._

"_Elizabeth," Kelly started, "we all love you at this hospital; you know that. But we don't want to see you putting yourself or the baby at risk. I think at this point, you can start telling people that you want to know; who you know will support the two of you. As for everyone else, don't worry about them. Okay?"_

"_Thanks, Kelly. I'm sure Jason here already has a plan and I'm not going to have much say in the matter. I love you too and I will see you back here in a month." She reached out and gave Kelly a hug._

_As Elizabeth was getting dressed, I started worrying again. How was I going to keep her from getting stressed out? How was I going to keep her safe with the Zacharra Family running around town making me crazy? How was I going to keep Sonny at bay? Well, first things first. Elizabeth and I are going to have a talk about what we want during this pregnancy and then I'm marrying her. That's it. I'm not waiting any longer. She will be safer as my wife than as my, what, live in girlfriend. It's so ridiculous when I think about all of this now anyway. I already consider her my wife in all aspects, but I absolutely want it to be a legally binding statement for us and for the world to know. I'm not hiding anything anymore._

"_Okay, I know that look." Elizabeth said. "What are you thinking? I'm fine Jason. I don't want you to worry about me or the baby. I'm going to be careful." She tried to reassure me._

"_I know you are going to be careful. I have a lot on my mind. First and foremost, I want you to be my wife. I can't wait any longer. We have to talk about what you want for yourself during this pregnancy as far as work is concerned and I want to hire someone to help us around the house. I think we're going to need someone when the little one comes anyway, and this way, we can get the boys comfortable with the person first as well as ourselves. I know it sounds like a lot and you like to do things for yourself. I know you are an independent woman and I don't want to take that away from you, I just want someone to help with the cleaning and the cooking. I think that would alleviate a lot of the home stress." I was now rambling. "I don't want you to answer me right now; I just want you to think about it. Will you do that? Think about it?"_

_She burst out laughing. "Jason, all of that sounds wonderful. I would love to have someone help me around the house. I know I can be extremely stubborn sometimes, but I agree, I have to allow people to help me and that includes you." She put her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Oh, and by the way, I can't wait to be Mrs. Jason Morgan." She beamed._

_I pulled her into a kiss and just held her. I loved just holding her. "Okay, now that's settled. What time are you getting off today?"_

"_My shift ends at six. I should be able to pick up the boys and be home no later than quarter to seven."_

"_How about this. How about I go and tell Monica our good news and ask her to watch the boys tonight at our house with Audrey. I want to celebrate with you. We won't be late and this way, Monica can spend some time with the boys with Audrey and you and I can have a nice night out." _

"_I love the idea. But do you think Monica will be up to it? I know Gram will be fine. It will probably be nice for the two of them to spend some time together. I want Monica to feel comfortable in our home anyway. Is there anything special I need to wear for our date tonight?"_

"_No. I'll have all of that taken care of. I just need you to wait for me here and I will pick you up. No later than 6:15. Sounds good?"_

"_Sounds wonderful. You are so good to me. I better get going. Epiphany wants to know what's going on. I'm going to tell her. She and I will discuss my shifts going forward. I think you know I want to continue working, but I'm not opposed to taking a reduced work load." She smiled. "I love you my future husband."_

"_I love you too." I replied and she turned and walked out._

_I picked up my cell phone. "Sonny. It's me. I have Max working on digging up all he can on Anthony and Johnny Zacharra. I should have something soon. I need to come by and talk to you about a couple of things. They're personal. Not business related. I should be at the office in an hour. I have to go and talk to my mother first. Thanks. Bye."_

_I walked in to Monica's office. She was busy on the phone but she waved me in and motioned to me to take a seat._

"_Hi." I started. "I know this is still awkward for you but I wanted to tell you something and I wanted you to hear it from me."_

"_Okay. Should I be worried?" she asked me._

"_No. No. It's nothing like that." I reassured her. "Monica, Elizabeth and I are pregnant again." Her mouth fell open. "It wasn't planned. We were just as surprised as you are now. But we are beyond happy. I love her so much. I want to marry her soon. I can't wait any longer."_

_She was tearing up. "Jason. I'm so happy for you. Thank you for coming here and telling me." She stood up and gave me a hug. And strangely, it was just what I needed from her. I hadn't felt the mother/son bond between me and her and now, it seemed all so familiar and necessary. "Alan would have been so proud of you."_

"_Monica, there is something else." I started._

"_Oh. And what might that be." She said with a grin._

"_Well, I need a huge favor from you and I would understand if you said no. But I need to ask anyway."_

"_Go ahead. I'm listening." She said still grinning._

"_Well, I was wondering if you could come to our house tonight and watch Cameron and Jake. I'm going to ask Audrey to come by as well to help you since Jake and Cameron don't know you that well, but we want to change that. I think the boys are going to love you very much."_

_She didn't have anything to say. She let the tears roll down her cheeks and she hugged me and whispered 'thank you' in my ear._

"_No, mom, thank you. Thank you for giving me another chance when I don't really deserve it and thank you for loving me despite of all the hurt I've caused you." I said to her and left her office._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Jason stopped by the nurses' hub on his way out of the hospital. He told me Monica was on board to watch the boys and that he was going to call Audrey and ask her. He told me that Monica was thrilled with our baby news and that he would see me later._

"_Hmmm. So, there will be another Morgan baby running around this city soon. Huh?" Epiphany said._

"_Oh, sorry you had to overhear that. I was going to tell you because I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."_

"_First of all, let me tell YOU something. You are going to take care of yourself during this pregnancy. I will not have you risking your life or the baby's life because you are too stubborn to listen to your body. From now on, you will be assigned a reduced work load which will include all day shifts and no longer than 6 hours at a time. If I feel that is too much, I will reduce your hours further or make Kelly put you on medical leave. Do you understand me?!" Epiphany scolded._

"_Um. Yes, I understand." I said to her._

"_Good. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she smiled._

"_Nothing." I said to her. "I think you covered it all." Epiphany turned to walk away. "Oh, Epiphany, thanks."_

"_No, thank you. You are way too special around here to do something foolish like over work yourself while you're pregnant. And besides. Do you think I want Jason running around here all day making you crazy because you're over working yourself? I've never seen a man so head over heels before. That man is going to make himself nuts before this baby comes." And with that she walked off snickering to herself._

_My shift went very smoothly and before long I only had fifteen minutes left. Epiphany told me to wrap everything up and to go home and rest._

_Walking out of the locker room, I saw Jason waiting for me. He had flowers and looked eager to get out of there._

"_Hi babe. These are beautiful. Thank you." I reached up and kissed him. "Now, do you think you can tell me where we're going?"_

"_Nope. It's a surprise." Was all he said._

_We left the hospital hand in hand. I was giddy. I love when he surprises me._

_He had his motorcycle waiting for us when we left the hospital. "Jason! We're going for a ride?!" I was so excited I could barely contain myself._

"_Yup. But that's not all. Climb on."_

_We drove around for a while. It was great to be back on his bike. I love the freedom I felt while I'm with him on his bike. It brings me back to all those times long ago when it was just him and me and our friendship._

_He stopped the bike by the docks. He climbed off and helped me off. "Jason, why are we here?"_

"_Well, there are some things I want to say to you and I wanted to do them here. If that's okay with you." He smiled._

"_Of course it is. But you can tell me anything anywhere and I wouldn't care."_

"_I know that. But here is where we always talked about our fears, our hopes and where we were just us."_

_He led me down to the old chapel and I started to get nervous. When we walked in, I let out a gasp. It was beautiful. It was simple, elegant and was dimly lit with candles all around. He had beautiful flowers everywhere._

"_Elizabeth, tonight I want to make you my wife. If you'll have me. I don't want to wait. I don't want you to be stressed about making plans."_

"_Of course I'll marry you. But Jason, I'm not even dressed appropriately. I wanted to look beautiful for you and I wanted our boys with us." I tried to explain without hurting his feelings. As much as I love Jason, I wanted this day to be special and I wanted him to remember me in a wedding dress. I know it's silly, because he isn't about pomp and circumstance, but I'd been dreaming of walking down the isle to him with our loved ones there._

"_Well. Since you put it that way, why don't you go to the ante chamber and take a look." He smiled._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. There hanging on the door was a gorgeous wedding dress. It was simple yet elegant. It was off-white, with a low cut neck line and spaghetti straps. It fit close to the body. I think they call this mermaid style. It flows out at the knee. It was silk with lace overlay and had a small train in the back. The back was completely open and went to a very deep 'V'. It was so beautiful. I cried. I couldn't believe this day was finally happening. Then I heard noises. I walked out with tears still in my eyes and there was Monica with Audrey and the boys, Sonny and Kate, Francis, Max and Milo, Spinelli, Robin, Kelly, Lainey and Epiphany and Lulu. I was speechless. He had thought of everyone I could possibly want there. The only person who I would have wanted more than anyone else was Emily. She would have been so happy for us. But she was in my heart and Jason's. I knew she was smiling down on us._

"_Now. The boys are here and so are your girlfriends. Do you think you can go in there and change? I want you to be Mrs. Jason Morgan." He pulled me to him and kissed me. I don't think I loved him any more than right at that moment._

"_Come girl. We have to get you ready to marry that hot man of yours!" Kelly screeched. Robin and Lainey laughed and followed me into the room to change. I was so nervous and excited._

"_Thank you guys for coming and helping me. I don't have anything to put my hair up in or any make up." I tried to reason with them._

"_Are you kidding me?" Robin protested. "First of all you don't need any make up. Second of all, we wouldn't come here empty handed. When Jason told us what he was planning, we got it covered. Now let's get you married."_

_It took us a little under an hour to get me to where I was satisfied with how I looked. I left my hair down with a simple pin in it. The dress fit perfectly and it was exactly something I would have picked out myself. I freaked for a second thinking I didn't have anything borrowed or blue then Robin pointed out something to me that I had neglected to notice. There was a jewelry box. I opened it. And read the card. It was from Jason. _

'_For my beautiful wife to be, this is something that is blue to match to eyes I can see my soul in. I love you.'_

_They were breathtaking yet simple. Blue sapphire drop earrings with a diamond solitaire. I quickly put them on and there was a collective 'awwww' in the room. Borrowed came from Monica. It was a diamond bracelet that was given to her by Lila when she married Alan. My dress was my something new so I think I had everything covered._

"_Ladies. I think I'm ready. Could you do me a favor though? I need to speak to Lulu. Could you ask her to come back here?"_

_Lulu walked in and smiled. "Wow. Elizabeth, you look beautiful! You're glowing!" she said. She gave me a huge hug._

"_Lulu. I want to thank you for being here. I know all of this is hard for you, especially with the animosity between me and Lucky. It means a lot to me that you are here supporting my relationship with Jason." I tried to say without crying. I didn't want to mess up my make up, but I was highly emotional._

"_Elizabeth, I denied for a long time that there were problems between you and Lucky. Even when I found out Jake was Jason's, I thought you should be with Lucky. Even knowing there were growing feelings between you and Jason. The one thing I've learned is that you can't control who you fall in love with. It just happens. I just think you and Jason have been in denial for so long and the love you both share couldn't be contained any longer. I love you. You are like a big sister to me. I only wish you and Jason happiness." She cried._

"_I love you too. I will always be here for you. You know that. I never want you to feel like you don't have anyone who will listen and support you. The boys love you, especially Cameron. He will always need his Aunt Lulu! Thank you so much for understanding and accepting us."_

_We hugged. "Okay, enough crying. I think we should touch up your make up a little bit." She laughed. There was a knock on the door._

"_Gram. Come in. I'm glad you're here. There is something I want to tell you and Lulu before all of the festivities. Jason and I are pregnant again. And we're both extremely excited."_

_Gram looked at me and tears formed in her eyes. "I love you. I am so very happy for you and your family. You and Jason are going to have a happy life. I've finally accepted the fact that he truly does love you unconditionally."_

"_Thank you Gram. That means so much to hear you say that." I hugged her. "Okay. I think I'm ready now." With that both of them left. 'Wow, I'm going to be Mrs. Jason Morgan in a few minutes.' I thought to myself._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_The chapel looked amazing. Kate did an outstanding job with such short notice. I have to remember to thank her. It's funny, I thought I would be nervous, but I felt at peace. I was finally getting the family I wanted and Elizabeth was going to be my wife. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder._

"_Hey. You ready for this?" Sonny asked._

"_I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life. Thanks for being here with me." I said to him._

"_Anytime Jason. I can see how happy you are. I'm very happy for you and Elizabeth." Sonny said._

_I saw the girls trickling out of the back room. I knew it was almost time. The boys sat up in the front with their grandmother and great-grandmother. Cameron smiled at me and waved. The priest came to the front of the pew._

_The harpist began playing and the doors opened. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I saw her standing there. She was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. Everything about her glowed. Her skin, her eyes, her smile. She was going to be mine. Forever. She held my gaze and walked towards me. I felt as though it was just her and me in the room. Everyone else disappeared. When she reached me, our eyes never lost contact. She smiled. Her eyes were glistening. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful." I managed to whisper._

"_You look beautiful too. I can't believe you're in a suit." She giggled._

"_Well, I only plan on doing this once and I wanted to make sure I did it right!" I told her._

_The minister approached the pulpit and began speaking:_

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

Through marriage, Jason and Elizabeth make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jason and Elizabeth will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jason and Elizabeth. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

_I squeezed her hands knowing how right this felt. She smiled at me and squeezed back._

This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jason and Elizabeth from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

_Exchange of Vows_

_Elizabeth, I love you with my very soul. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,_ _when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life._

_Jason, I love you with all my heart. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard,_ _when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life._

What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?

May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

Handing ring to the Jason

Jason, in placing this ring on Elizabeth's finger, repeat after me: Elizabeth, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Handing ring to the Elizabeth

Elizabeth, in placing this ring on Jason's finger, repeat after me Jason, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Jason and Elizabeth have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.  
You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride.

_She was finally my wife. I reached for her face. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan, now and always." I kissed her with all the love I had within me. My heart was so big and full. I guess I snapped out of it when I heard Cameron clapping and Jake squealing. We turned to look at our boys. Cameron ran into my arms and I scooped him up into a big hug. I don't think I have ever been this happy in all my life._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Aside from our wedding probably being the most romantic I had ever attended, I couldn't believe how incredibly happy I was. To have everyone there that loved us made it even more special. To hear Jason call me 'Elizabeth Morgan' brought new tears to my eyes. I was actually feeling fulfilled. If I was ever truly honest with myself, I can't think of a time that I haven't loved him. Always there. Being strong and steady for the both of us. Sacrificing his feelings to make me happy. I was truly overwhelmed with joy._

_As people finished congratulating us, my girlfriends pulled me aside._

"_Well, Elizabeth. I don't think I have ever seen Jason this happy before." Robin said wiping away her tears. "I am so incredibly happy for the both of you. I know that you will both take care of each other. I have no doubt in my mind that you have one completely devoted husband." She hugged me. Kelly and Lainey congratulated me as well. They told me they would be taking me out since we didn't get to have a bachelorette party._

_Monica and Gram were next to congratulate me. Gram could barely get the words out. She told me she loved me and couldn't be happier. Monica was so thrilled to have been a part of the whole event, she just kept thanking me for bringing her son back to her._

"_Listen, Elizabeth. Monica and I were talking and we think we are going to stay over at your house with the boys so you and Jason can have some alone time. You are newlyweds you know." Gram said while giving me a wink._

"_Gram, I don't want to impose. This was so sudden. I don't want to interfere with any plans you may already have."_

"_Are you kidding me? I just saw my granddaughter get married to a man she is head over heels in love with and my great-grandsons gain a devoted and loving father. Any plans I may have had are cancelled. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." She said pointedly._

"_Well, if you insist." I smiled at her. "Thank you Gram. I love you."_

"_I know dear. I love you too." She winked. She ran off to commiserate with Jason. I saw him smile, give a nod and to my surprise give her a hug and a kiss. I could have sworn I saw my grandmother blush. Next he was talking to Monica. She was thanking him again. She hugged and kissed him. I watched her gently touch his cheek as she choked back tears. I felt badly for her. I knew times like these made her miss Emily and Alan._

_Walking up to my husband who was busy saying goodnight to the ladies, I reached for his hand and pulled it to my lips to place a kiss on it._

"_Elizabeth," Sonny started, "I just want to tell you how happy I am for the both of you. You have made Jason so incredibly happy and I love you for that. He is finally at peace."_

"_Sonny, if anyone is finally at peace, it's me. Thank you for supporting Jason and being his friend. I know I haven't always agreed with you, but I do know that we have always loved Jason and have wanted what's best for him." I told him. He nodded in agreement. "Kate, I know you must have had something to do with all of this. Thank you so much. It was beautiful and just what I would have wanted. Understated yet elegant. The harpist was wonderful. And I'm sure you helped Jason pick out this gorgeous gown."_

"_Actually, Jason picked out the dress. He described exactly what he wanted. It seems, Elizabeth, that man of yours has been thinking about this a lot lately. I'd say he's madly in love." Kate said with a smile._

"_Well, then the feeling is definitely mutual. I am madly and passionately in love with him." I whispered. We laughed._

"_What's this I hear about 'passionately'?" Jason asked while placing his arms around my waist._

"_Oh, just a little girl talk." Kate stated. "Sonny and I will be going. We don't want to keep you from the rest of your night." She gave Jason a wink._

"_Thank you Kate, for everything." Jason said sincerely._

"_Anytime Jason. All you need to do is ask. I don't bite." She said as she grabbed Sonny's hand and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_We were alone in the chapel. "Jason, I can't believe you did all of this. I love you so much. Thank you. It was exactly what I would have chosen. You are so wonderful. Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you."_

"_Elizabeth, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I love you. I couldn't wait to be married to you. I know it was presumptuous of me to assume you would be alright with all of this, but I had to do it. Another day without you as my wife would kill me." He confessed._

"_Oh, my love, you have made me the happiest woman on the face of the earth. And I am completely serious." I leaned up and kissed him passionately. His arms came around me and held me tight. My back was bare and I could feel the heat from his hands on me._

_He pulled away and I pouted. "Listen, we have someplace else we need to be. So I need you to trust me and follow me."_

"_I trust you and I will follow you anywhere." I told him._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_It was amazing to me to see the unbelievable trust she has in me. When I look into her eyes, I only see love and understanding. I hoped she would like the next surprise._

"_Wait, Jason. I can't go on your bike in this gown. I can't. I would love to, but I won't ruin it."_

"_Stop worrying. I told you to trust me." I smiled at her._

_Walking outside, Francis was waiting with the limo. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head and smiled. "Of course, I should have known." She said. I helped her into the car and we sat in the back. We didn't really have far to go._

_She held my hand the entire time and she had a permanent smile on her face. I swore to myself, if I could keep her smiling like this then my life would be complete. I saw Francis rounding the corner and I saw her eyes go wide._

"_Jason, we're at my old studio. Why?" she asked._

"_You'll see." I told her._

_Getting out of the car and stepping into the old building, you wouldn't have known it was the same place. There was fabric lining the floor and flowers placed along the wall. When we got to her studio, I swept her up off her feet and carried her inside. She gasped._

"_Oh my god, Jason. When did you time for all of this?" she wanted to know._

"_I told you. When I want something, nothing is going to stop me from getting it." I smiled. "Seriously, Francis, Max, Milo and Spinelli have been at Kate's beckon call all day. They were about to choke her if she called one more time. But I do have to say, it is beautiful." I explained._

_The room was lit only with candles. There were fresh flowers, peonies, roses, lilies all beautifully arranged in vases throughout the small studio. Instead of her old couch, I had a beautifully made bed placed in the center of the room. There was chilled sparkling cider and rose petals strewn across the bed. There was fabric draped across the windows and the walls. It looked like a room out of Couture magazine. I was definitely impressed._

"_Come over here." I pulled her over to the bed. I lifted her up and placed her gently in the middle. "I have something I want to give you."_

"_Jason, you've given me so much. I feel bad. I don't have anything for you." She explained._

"_You've given me so much. You given me two beautiful children and one more on the way and most importantly, you given me your love. And for that, there aren't enough presents in the world to make up what that means to me." I told her. I reached under the pillow and pulled out small box. "Open it."_

_She opened the box slowly and began to cry. "Oh my god. It's beautiful. You have to help me put it on." She hugged me. "I can't believe you did this. Tell me what the charms mean."_

"_Well, obviously, the ruby charm represents the red glass I gave you from Italy. The train with the sapphire represents Cameron, the emerald heart is Jake's birthstone, and the citrine cake charm represents Emily. I know you wanted her there with you today. But I think she was there. She would have been very happy for us." I said to her._

"_You are so amazing. You have given me everything I ever dreamed about." She kissed me. "Now, are you going to help me out of this dress? I want you naked and inside me."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice."_

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, with the lack of Elizabeth and Jason on our screens and Sonny acting like a complete ass and a hypocrite, I have to tell all of you how difficult it is to have faith that the writers will come through for our couple. I absolutely love them together. Guza is apparently doing re-works because the scab writers messed up some of the storylines, so hopefully we pick up some steam and see movement forward. **

**Thank you to all of you who have followed this story. I do wish I had more time to devote to writing; with 3 kids and a part time job, it is definitely not easy to find time to write.**

**Chapter 10**

_We made wild passionate love. Elizabeth let go of all her inhibitions. She took complete control. She pulled me down to her and kissed me hungrily. She ravished my body. My clothes were ripped from me and strewn all over the studio. She seemed like a woman possessed. "Elizabeth, are you alright."_

"_Of course I'm alright. I want to make love to my husband and I want him to know how much I love every inch of his gorgeous body." She winked._

_She flipped me onto my back and straddled me. She kissed my neck and moved her way down all the while grinding her hips into me. I was so aroused and the throbbing that was happening was causing me to go insane. I needed to be inside her. I felt her wetness on my shaft. She wanted me just as much as I wanted and needed her. It was torture. "Elizabeth, you're torturing me." I reached up and grabbed her breasts. I played with her nipples and I heard her moan. She threw her head back and raised her bottom and came down on me. She was definitely teasing me. I grabbed a hold of her hips and raised her up. I gave her a look that told her how desperately I needed to release. Her eyes were dark and her lids were heavy. She was close to going over the edge. I reached between us and played with her clit. Her breathing hitched. She grabbed me and placed the head of my penis at her wet opening. My hips bucked up, but she moved up. I couldn't control myself any longer, I grabbed her and placed her on her back. Her legs instantaneously wrapped around my hips. "Fuck me Jason." Was all she had to say and I impaled her. She was so hot and her juices were flowing. I slammed down on top of her body so I could feel the heat emanating from her body. We were slick with sweat. I grabbed her legs and hooded them over my arms as I pulled her ass from the bed. I needed to be deep inside her. I could feel her walls tightening. I knew she was close, but I needed her to wait a little bit longer. I wanted us to cum together. I pulled out of her a bit and slowed down the pace. "Faster Jason. I'm so close." I gave her a wicked grin, "Uh, uh." I shook my head. "it's my turn to torture you…" I just wasn't sure if I would be able to hold out much longer myself. I slowly reentered her and pulled out again just so my head was the only thing inside her. She writhed beneath me. I slammed back into her pulling her towards me and she let out a cry and a gasp. "Oh. My. God." She screamed. I continued that a couple more times until I couldn't hold back any longer. I flipped her on top of me and she began to ride me. She rode me hard. She moved in a frenzied pace and I knew she was almost there. I reached for her clit again and began manipulating it with my thumb. Her breathing became loud and labored. She grabbed my chest and dug her nails in. I felt her walls start to pulsate and she ground down into me. I moved her back and forth and felt my own pleasure release. I milked her. I felt her wetness ooze out of her and onto my body. She fell on top of me and held me. I moved her next to me and spooned her in my arms._

"_That. Was. Amazing!" she breathed out._

"_You are amazing!" I barely got out. "and a naughty little vixen" I said with a smile._

"_Oh, baby. I don't know what happens to me when I'm with you. But you definitely bring that out in me. I love you." She said as she fell asleep in my arms._

"_I love you too." I said to her. She didn't even hear me. She was already fast asleep._

"_She is my wife". That was all I could think, over and over. It amazed me that it finally happened. After making love to her, I stayed up watching her sleep; holding her in my arms. It was the most natural feeling in the world and I never wanted to let her go. I knew, right then, that I would protect her and the boys above anything or anyone else in my life. But could I really do that with everything going on in my life? Would I be able to protect them and ensure that my business wouldn't touch them? Who was I kidding? At this point, I put a marker on all three of them, but because she loves me, I knew I had to do everything in my power to guarantee they would be safe._

_She started stirring in her sleep. "Hey, what are you thinking about handsome?" she asked me in her sleepy voice._

"_You and the boys and how much I love all of you." I replied._

"_Well, we love you too." She sat up and looked at me. "Why don't you tell me what you were really thinking? I know you. You are worried. What's wrong?" She did know me. That was part of the problem. She knew when I was hurting, when I was hiding from her; she knew when I was keeping things from her. She knew._

"_I just want to ensure that you and the boys are safe. I would die if anything were to happen to any of you because of me and my line of work. I can't lose you." I pleaded with her._

"_You won't lose us. I trust you to do what you think is best for our family. Jason, after everything we've been through, you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and I know you feel the same way about us." she explained._

"_I love you Elizabeth Morgan." I leaned down and kissed her. "Now get some sleep." She nuzzled next to me and was soon fast asleep. I sat up holding her for a while, thinking about how to handle my conversation with Sonny. I knew we would have to talk about what is going on with the Zacharra's, but I didn't want to deal with any of it because it was a source of conflict between me and Sonny._

_I woke up to her fussing around the studio. She was so beautiful and looked so at peace. I needed to sit down and have a serious talk with her and I was avoiding it. I didn't want to scare her, but she needed to be prepared._

"_Good morning," I said to her as I propped up on my elbow. "What are you doing?"_

"_Jason, I can't get over how different the studio looks. You really out did yourself with all of this. You really surprised me." She looked so happy and content._

"_Well, I didn't want you all stressed out about wedding plans and Kate was more than willing to help out." I told her. "I think she gets a big kick out of planning things like this." I reached out to her to pull her back into bed. "And, I think she is really happy to see us happy. I think she is really good for Sonny."_

_She cuddled in my arms. "Sonny definitely looks more relaxed and centered when he's with her. I hope he doesn't screw it up." She arched her eyebrow at me and smiled. "I know we won't be messing things up. Not ever again." She kissed my arm that was tightly around her._

"_Babe," I began, "there are some things I need to talk to you about. I know it is the day after we got married, but it's important." She turned to face me. I saw a flash of worry spread across her face and then quickly dissipate. "I know you trust me and you know that I trust you completely and that I don't want any secrets between us."_

"_Jason, I know all of this. We won't repeat what's happened in the past." She tried to reassure me._

"_I know that." I strongly confirmed. "But things are pretty tense between our organization and the Zacharra's and…" I wasn't sure how to tell her._

"_And what, Jason?" she asked looking worried._

"_and Sonny." I said to her. I couldn't believe I was actually saying out loud._

"_What do you mean 'and Sonny'? What's going on between you and Sonny? He seemed so happy for us yesterday. Should I be worried?"_

"_Well, Sonny and I have been disagreeing on how to handle the Zacharra situation. We have disagreed from the beginning. I know Sonny is worried because of their reputation and wants to neutralize the situation, but I'm not so sure that is our best option." I wanted to be honest with her, but at the same time I felt conflicted because I felt as though I was betraying Sonny. She just looked at me a bit baffled. "Things changed for me when I found out about Jake being my son. I realized that as much as you try to protect children from the realities of life, they still understand enough that this life can still affect them. I see that in Johnny Zacharra."_

"_Are you worried about Michael and you and Sonny's influence on him?" she asked me._

"_Of course I am. Look, Michael is old enough to understand to some degree what Sonny and I do for a living. He hears what people say about his father and what they say about me. It has to affect him. He has to feel anger and resentment towards us at times, but I also know it can give a kid a false sense of security and a warped perception on how to deal with problems. I don't want that to happen with Jake and Cameron."_

"_Okay. Well, I don't want that to happen to the boys either." She said. "What exactly are you telling me?"_

"_Well, I'm hoping I can help facilitate a truce between Johnny and Sonny and leave the business." There I said it._

_I was dumbfounded. Did Jason just tell me he wanted to leave the business? Is that even possible? Sonny definitely wasn't going to go along with that willingly._

_I started pacing. "Elizabeth, stop pacing. Look at me." I turned to look at him. "I know that sounds shocking. I know you are worried. I will do everything in my power to make a smooth transition, but it won't be easy. I need you to understand that you, the boys and this new baby are more important to me than the business."_

_I went into his arms, partly to comfort him and partly to reassure myself. He must be feeling really conflicted and I felt guilty for causing all of it. "Jason, this is the only life you have known. I don't want you doing this because you think this is what I want you to do. I love you and accept you for who you are. I know you will keep us safe. Sonny is extremely important to you. I don't want you sacrificing the only brother you have known for me."_

"_You see. That's where you are wrong. My life with Sonny was once the only life I have known. But now I see what my life can really be like. Filled with happiness and love and watching our children grow into adults. I never dreamt or hoped for anything like that before. I never felt I deserved it. But now that I have had a small taste, I would never give it up. A life with you and the children is the life I want to have. It's the life I need to have." He looked at me with tears in his eyes._

"_I love you so much. And so do Cameron and Jake. Jason Morgan, You have made me the happiest person on the face of this earth!" I said to him._

"_No. YOU have made me the happiest person on this earth. Thank you so much for loving me. I wouldn't be able to breathe without you." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me. His kiss was not sweet, but a kiss filled with desperation and passion. We made love and cherished our time together. Once we left our little safe haven, our real life would start. Jason would be back at work trying to move out of the business and I would be back to being a mom and a nurse. The one thing that I truly relished in was the thought of being Mrs. Jason Morgan. That above all else, put a smile on my face that no one could take away._

_We left the studio and I dropped Elizabeth off at home. We were greeted by Audrey and Monica who were more than happy to stay with Elizabeth. I'm sure they were trying to pry details out of her. I kissed the boys and my wife goodbye as I headed to the office. Elizabeth looked me in the eyes telling me that she trusted me to do the right thing. But there was something else. I didn't see fear anymore. I only saw love. She was giving me strength and she didn't even know it._

_I was tense driving to the office. I didn't really know how to start the conversation, but I had to have the conversation with Sonny. I just believed it wasn't going to go well._

"_Jason, what are you doing here today?" Sonny asked. "You just got married yesterday. I'm sure you want to spend the day with your family."_

"_Sonny, I need to talk to you about some things. I explained to Elizabeth that it was important and she understands." I said apprehensively which got Sonny's attention. He stopped looking over his reports that were sitting on his desk and looked up at me._

"_What's going on? Did Johnny do something that I'm not aware of?" Sonny was getting into 'Mob Boss' mode and I needed him to get off his 'Johnny' vendetta._

"_No. Johnny didn't do anything. I have our men watching him. If he does anything, we'll know about it. Don't worry about that." I explained._

"_Okay, good. What's up then? You've been a little off lately. Something has obviously been bothering you. I just thought now that you and Elizabeth are together with the boys, you would have settled down a bit."_

"_I'm having a hard time justifying killing Johnny Zacharra." I said point blank._

"_Well, it isn't your job to thing. It's your job to do. Jason, you're my enforcer. You aren't supposed to question me when it comes to these types of decisions." Sonny said plainly but sternly._

"_Then you're going to have to find someone else to do this job, because I won't."_

_Sonny stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean 'you won't'?"_

"_You're punishing him for the sins of his old man, when he hasn't done anything to you. You know that it is Trevor that is calling the shots, yet you threaten a kid. I won't do it."_

"_What the hell has happened to you?" Sonny yelled._

"_I'll tell you what happened to me." I got serious, "I became a father and a husband and I don't want my mistakes taken out on my children." I told him. "Would you want your mistakes taken out on Michael, Morgan or Kristina?"_

"_Of course not." Sonny said._

"_That is exactly what you are doing to Johnny, Sonny. You are blaming him for shit his father allegedly did when you don't even know for a fact if Anthony had anything to do with any of it. You are jumping to conclusions based on emotions and you know that is bad for business. If you want to kill Johnny, then you do it, but you do it without me."_

"_You can't be serious Jason. You would give up everything over Johnny Zacharra?" he questioned._

"_No, not Johnny Zacharra. But for Cameron, Jake, Elizabeth and my new baby, yes, I would and will give it all up. I'm done Sonny. I can't do this anymore. I know the life I want to have and it's with Elizabeth and my children." I turned my back to him. "I will help you through the transition, but when it's done, I'm out. For good." I turned to look him in the eyes._

"_You know it won't be that easy. We have to have a meeting with the other families to discuss what will happen next. I don't know what to say. I hope you know what you are doing. You may have just put a death mark on you and your family." Sonny said._

"_Are you threatening me?" I asked coldly. "You know what happens to people who threaten the people I love."_

_Sonny flashed his Cheshire grin, "No, of course that's not a threat. It's a fact." And he turned to continue going over his work._

_What the hell did that mean? I know it isn't going to be easy, but was Sonny really threatening me? I had so many thoughts going through my head. I had to be smart about this. If I could get Sonny to think rationally, then maybe he would understand my views. I had to get to Francis and Spinelli and go over updating all of the security measures around my family._

_I jumped into my car and headed home. Walking in the door, I saw Elizabeth with the boys, Audrey and Monica all laughing about something funny Cameron did. She looked up at me, "Hey babe, how did everything go?"_

_I leaned down and kissed the boys on the head and smiled at her. "Later. We'll talk about it later."_

**To be continued….**


	11. Chapter 11

So, watching the show today made me giddy!! Elizabeth claimed her man and Jason acquiesced...thankfully, we'll have one more day of Liason happiness to lead to more angst, but our couple have declared their desire to be together in the open and that makes me beyond happy...

I hope you are enjoying this...

Thank you to all of you for commenting on my story.

**Chapter 11**

_Jason was home but something was wrong. There was something in his eyes. They were sad. "Hey babe, how did everything go?" I asked him._

_He leaned down and kissed the boys on the head and smiled at me. "Later. We'll talk about it later." He gave me another reassuring smile, but something told me we would be up talking about a lot "later"._

_Monica and Gram stayed for a little while longer and played with the boys. I watched how Monica focused on Jake and Cameron. She loved them so much and they loved her. It was evident that the small amounts of time she already spent with them has given her something happy to focus on._

_She was sitting on the floor with Jake getting ready to go. I was coming down the stairs and I heard her talking to Jake, "Jake honey, I love you so much. I can't get over how much you look like your daddy. You have his eyes. Your Grandpa Alan would have been so proud of you and your daddy. I am so happy that daddy and mommy told me about you." She leaned down and kissed the top of Jake's head. I turned and saw Jason standing by the kitchen. He heard every word._

_Monica got up to leave. She reached for Cameron and gave him a huge hug and a kiss. "Okay, Cameron. We have our deal right?" she asked him while giving him a wink._

"_Right." Cameron enthusiastically responded._

"_So, the next time you're in day care at the hospital, I'm going to come down and have lunch with you! Okay?!" she said to him._

"_I love you Grandma Monica." Cameron told her. "I'll see you later." and he bounded up the stairs. Monica watched her oldest grandson run up the stairs and had tears in her eyes. She smiled and gave me a hug and a kiss good bye._

"_Mom," Jason said, "let me walk you out." He turned to look at me and whispered, "I need to talk to her. I'll be right back." I nodded at him._

_Jason was outside for a few minutes talking to his mother while Gram was cleaning up. "Gram, you don't have to do that. I can take care of it." I told her._

"_Well dear, Jason told me you have to take it easy and Kelly is concerned about your stress level. I think it's time you…"_

"_you think it's time I got some help around here with the boys." I interrupted and smiled at her._

_She looked at me and winked. "Jason told me he spoke to you about it and that you agreed. I can help you with the interview process and be available more to help with the boys. I do think Monica would like to spend some more time with them as well, so you have plenty of family help when you need it."_

"_Thank you. I will need help interviewing. I'm just not sure I can get used to someone being in the house that is a stranger. You know? I guess it will just take some getting used to." I rambled. "But I know Jason really wants to do this for me, so I am going to let him. He is really worried isn't he."_

"_It would look that way. When he told me what he had planned for last night, I have to tell you, I was shocked. I never took him as the romantic type. But I have to tell you, Elizabeth, your wedding was absolutely beautiful. I just can't believe I never saw the love between you and Jason before. It is palpable. You can almost touch it." Now she was rambling, "I'm just so happy that you are so happy. You are absolutely glowing and I don't think it's because of the pregnancy. You are a peace, Elizabeth. And I couldn't be happier for you." She came to me and gave me a hug._

"_I'm going to go. You call me when you are ready to start interviewing. I think I might stop by tomorrow and pick up Cameron and Jake and take them to the park so you can rest." She said then added, "If that's okay with you."_

"_Of course it is. I love you Gram." _

"_I love you too." And she left. I watched her walk to her car. She hugged Monica and said a few words to Jason. He nodded and hugged her. It made me so happy to finally see Jason and my Gram getting along._

_Jason walked back to the house. The stress of his earlier meeting with Sonny clearly showing on his face; this was obviously not good._

_-- _

_When I heard my mother talking to Jake, it broke my heart. I took so much from her; my father, my sister. I had to talk to her and tell her again how grateful I was to her for forgiving me enough to get to know her grandson._

_Walking out of the house with her, she was quiet. I knew she was thinking of Alan. "Mom, thank you for what you said to Jake and thank you for spending time with him." She turned and looked at me._

"_No, Jason, thank you for allowing me to spend time with him. I meant every word I said to him. I know your father would have been so proud to know he had a grandchild on the way. He would be proud of you too. He always was. He continued to love you even when you pushed us away. He learned a lot about love and being a parent after your accident. Emily obviously helped us both with that, but I think Alan really learned the most. He never accepted what you do for a living, but he never stopped loving you for who you are, not for who you were. It was harder for me." She had tears in her eyes._

"_Well, I never really made it easy for you. I always chose Sonny and his family over you and Alan." I told her._

"_But you were always there for Emily and she loved you unconditionally. I'm thankful for that. I always knew that you would be there to protect her. I'm so sorry I lashed out at you after she died. I didn't know who else to blame. I know now that none of us can be completely safe and I know you would have done anything within your power to protect her. Just like I know you will protect your family." She said. "I love you so much Jason. I've always just wanted you to be happy." She reached up and touched my cheek. "And I see that you are finally happy. Treasure your family, Jason."_

"_I will Mom. I love you too." I hugged her. Audrey was walking out of the house. She hugged Monica goodbye and told me she spoke to Elizabeth about the interviewing and the help. She gave me a hug and drove off._

_I dreaded going into the house and telling my wife what transpired with Sonny this afternoon. I had a hundred different things swirling in my head. I wasn't sure how to deal with all of this. Sonny was obviously obsessed with this whole Zacharra situation but more importantly he was obsessed with killing Johnny. It just didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. Sonny knew Trevor was pulling the strings so why Johnny? I had to figure this out._

_The minute I walked into the house, Elizabeth looked at me. She could read me so well, but I had grown accustomed to not hiding behind my "work" façade around her anymore. I couldn't act "hard" all the time. I was home. But on the other side, I didn't want to stress her out even more._

_After putting Jake to sleep and reading five Chuggin' Charlie books to Cameron, I finally had some alone time with my wife. I found her in the kitchen cleaning up the remaining mess that we left. "Elizabeth. That can wait until the morning." She turned to look at me. "I just want to hold you." I told her._

_She came into my arms. Her tiny frame fit perfectly in my arms. We stood there for a couple of minutes just holding each other when she finally looked up at me. "Do you want to tell me what's eating you up inside?" she cocked her eyebrow and smiled. "Because I know you're hurting."_

"_Yes, we can talk about it. But I want to go upstairs and talk." I explained._

_She entwined her fingers with mine and led me to our bedroom. She turned to face me and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you Jason."_

"_And I love you." I returned. She pulled me to the bed and laid me down. She propped some pillows behind my back so I was sitting up. She climbed into bed and settled between my legs with her back to my chest. She brought my arms around her. Her fingers were still entwined with mine and my hands rested on her stomach where the new little Morgan lay sleeping._

"_Okay," she started, "do you want to tell me why you looked like the moon fell out of orbit when you came home earlier?" _

_I laughed and shook my head, "Did I look that bad?" _

"_Well, not that bad, but bad enough." She said rubbing my hands to her stomach. "Can you tell me about it? Because if you can't, we can sit here like this until you're feeling better."_

_I sat up a bit more and turned her face to look at me. "You would really be okay with me not telling you everything, wouldn't you?" I stated more as a point of fact so I could hear it out loud._

_She looked me right in the eyes and all I saw was trust and love, "You know I trust you with my life, right? I accept how your business works. I know you wouldn't knowingly keep something from me unless you felt you needed to protect me and the boys. I also know you would tell me if you felt that you could. I know you trust me Jason. I also know you love me." She smiled and turned and went back to resting on my chest._

_I smiled to myself thinking how lucky I was to have her in my life. "So, I went to see Sonny today," I felt her head nodding and her fingers tighten around mine reassuring me that it was alright for me to continue. "I told him what we discussed earlier this morning about leaving the business but continuing through the transition." She stopped moving my hands and nodded. "Let me just say, he wasn't too thrilled with the idea." She popped up and turned._

"_You know, I thought it was something like that." She said matter of factly. "Jason, I love you and I know you love Sonny and think of him like your brother, but he is an extremely selfish person. I am grateful to everything he has done for us, for me, for the boys, but when it all comes down to it, it is always about him." She was mad. "If you can tell me, what did he say?"_

"_Well, we had a disagreement about something and I told him I wanted out, for good. He doesn't really understand why. He thinks it's for a different reason than what I explained to him. I told him it was because I am a husband and a father and I want my family safe." I held her tighter, more afraid that she might run from me, but really because she helped to calm my soul._

"_But Sonny should understand that. He always wants his family safe. That's why he's had you run around after them all of these years." She said. I sensed some resentment there on her part. I guess I could understand why. I always put Sonny's family before my own happiness before._

"_You're right. He should understand it. But, you have to understand something about Sonny. He is a control freak. He doesn't like to be questioned or proven wrong and he certainly likes to have all of his 'ducks in a row'. If you know what I mean." I continued explaining. "I owed Sonny a lot for everything that he has done for me after my accident. But it's time I started doing things that made me happy and that I want to do. Even if I didn't have a desire to leave Sonny, I don't think I could continue in my current job with him either."_

_The great thing about Elizabeth and something that I always took for granted was that she knew me so well. After her mini outburst about Sonny, she settled down and didn't say anything. She just listened. She didn't judge. She didn't offer up her opinion. She just let me talk._

"_Jason, what ever it is that you decide, you will always have me, the boys and this new baby. We love you. We aren't going anywhere." She said convincingly._

"_I love you too. Thank you again for just being with me." We sat there silently for a little while longer until I heard her breathing rhythmically. I slowly got out of bed and tucked her in. I headed downstairs to start making my plans. First on my list was to get Francis and Spinelli working on a couple of things. I needed to make sure my family was protected by any means necessary._

_-- _

_I felt Jason move me onto my side of the bed and tuck me in. He walked silently out of the room and headed downstairs. "I love you Jason. No one is going to take you from us. I swear it!" I said out loud to myself with tears in my eyes. It took all the strength I had within me not to pick up the phone and curse Sonny out. But that's not what Jason needs. I need to offer him whatever type of support he needs. And yelling at Sonny and making the situation worse wasn't one of them. But I swear, if something happens to Jason because of Sonny, I think I might have to kill someone._

_-- _

_I worked well into the early morning. I made it up to bed around four a.m. I was mentally exhausted but physically pumped. I was wired. I walked into my room to see my wife sprawled out across the bed. Her hair was flowing across her pillow. She was lying on her stomach and the moonlight coming in through the windows was illuminating her skin. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her knowing she needs to get her rest. I know I stressed her out when I told her partially what was going on, but she remained strong for me._

_I crawled into bed and instinctively pulled her into my arms. She fit so perfectly. She woke momentarily and whispered three words that gave me the courage and the strength to make my next move. All she whispered was, "I love you." And fell back into a peaceful slumber. "I love you, too." I whispered back. "And I love our family. You and the boys are all I will ever need." I closed my eyes and I felt her arm pull her in tighter to me. I kissed her on the top of her head and stroked her hair out of her face. I fell asleep gazing on my beautiful wife and thought, "tomorrow is the beginning of my new life and I couldn't be happier."_

_I popped out of bed not realizing the time. Elizabeth was gone and the curtains were drawn shut. I turned to look at the clock and saw that it was already past nine in the morning. I haven't slept that late since moving in with Elizabeth and the boys. I made my way downstairs to find her sitting in the kitchen going through catalogues. I just watched her circling things and humming to herself. "Hey," I leaned down to give her a kiss, "what are you doing?"_

"_Oh, good morning. Did you get some rest?" She smiled and got up from where she was sitting to get me a cup of coffee. "I was going through this furniture catalogue trying to decide what to do with Jake's room. What do you think?" She turned to show me some of the things she was thinking about._

"_You know what I think." I said to her with a grin._

"_Babe." She said. "I know you will let me furnish Jake's room any way I want to, but I want you to give me your opinion. He is your son too, ya' know." She smirked and nudged me in the ribs. "And you didn't get to help me pick out his nursery furniture. I thought we could do this together."_

"_Of course I will help you." I sat down and pulled her to sit in my lap. "I missed making love to you last night…" I pulled her mouth down to mine. I don't think as long as I live, I will ever tire of kissing her. I pulled away briefly. "Um, aren't we missing two little people?"_

"_As a matter of fact, we are." She grinned. "Monica called this morning and asked if she could take them for the day. She had Alice pick them up in the Bentley. Cameron got so excited when he saw the car. I think she is going to take them to the zoo. And don't worry; Francis went with them." She explained rubbing my back. "I hope you are alright with that." _

"_Of course that is okay. I think I should probably go and talk to Edward at some point. He's just exhausting to talk to." I said out loud, but mostly I was rationalizing with myself. "So, Mrs. Morgan, why aren't you running around getting ready for work?" I teased._

"_Oh, I didn't tell you…" she teased back, "I told Epiphany that I was taking the rest of the week off to rest and I had other plans for us," she lowered her lips to mine, "which includes what you missed last night."_

"_Well, when you put it that way," I kissed her back, picked her up and carried her to our bedroom._

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to everyone who reviews. I really appreciate all of your feedback. I know it has been a long time in between updates, but with life, it is sometimes difficult to sit down and get it all out...I hope you enjoy!!

**Chapter 12**

_Shopping with Jason proved to be a bit more tiresome than I had anticipated. He honestly wasn't "into" it and I could understand. I was just so excited that we were doing this together for our new child and felt terrible we weren't able to do it for Jake. We chose furniture in a honey stain and decided on a yellow theme for the bedding and accessories. I wanted to paint the bedroom a very, very pale yellow which would add accent to the room but wouldn't be too over-powering. Jason seemed a bit pre-occupied and I knew it had something to do with everything going on with Sonny. Jason told me he would explain more to me when we had time and I felt it would probably be better to get it all out now, rather than wait until we are in a crisis..._

_Jason drove the car to the front door and helped me unload all of the packages. We picked up some things to surprise the boys and I snuck a few things in to surprise my husband. Monica called and asked if she could keep the boys overnight and we had no objection. I was actually really pleased they were taking to her so well and easily. I saw new sparks in her eyes since she has spent time with the boys. Some of her sadness has gone away, which I am grateful for. And Cameron, well he just adores her. I think he may have my Gram a little bit jealous…_

_I managed to put together a late lunch for us and brought it into the living room. Jason was already sitting on the couch and had his head back and his eyes closed. He looked so tired._

_I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "Hey," his eyes opened, "I made us a little something to eat but you look tired. Do you want to go upstairs and lay down?"_

_He smiled at me, "Actually, I am starving, and," he pulled me into his lap, "I just want to sit here with you, if that's okay. Just like this." He pulled my head down and kissed me lovingly on the lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss._

_I rested my head on his shoulder and he caressed my back. He was sending chills up and down my body. It's crazy how he can get a reaction out of me. Goosebumps formed on my arms and neck. "Well, well, Mrs. Morgan," he said grinning, "it feels to me like, someone likes me touching them…"_

"_Oh, shut up." I hit him on the arm. "You know I love when you touch me." We just gazed into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken to convey the love we felt for each other. "So, do you want to tell me about your 'real' conversation with Sonny?"_

_-- _

_There it was. She wanted me to confide in her what has been troubling me about Sonny. I knew I could trust her. I just wasn't sure I wanted to burden her with my feelings about Sonny. The fact was, they were just hunches, but typically, my hunches were right._

_So here we are. Sitting in our living room with me about to expose the side of me I never wanted her to know. I moved her from my lap to the sofa._

"_Jason," she asked pensively, "what's the matter?"_

_I turned to look at her, "I want to tell you what is going on between me and Sonny."_

"_Are you sure? I trust you and know you will do what you think is best." She stated biting down on her bottom lip._

"_I know you trust me and I trust you. More than you know." I told her. She was getting uneasy. "When I went to see Sonny yesterday, I told him I wanted to get out." She nodded. "I know you knew that was my intention, but what you didn't know was I went there to refuse a job he wanted me to take care of."_

"_Jason, I told you before, I would never ask you to choose between us and Sonny." She said._

"_I know that. This is my choice. I am choosing you and the boys and the life we have together as a family over my life as Sonny's enforcer." She smiled at me. "But he wasn't very happy with my decision. What Sonny doesn't understand or rather what he doesn't want to see is how his life affects the lives of his children. I don't want that for Cameron and Jake. I want them to grow up away from the violence that surrounds me. I want them to be free to make their own choices and not even consider going in to this business."_

"_If I knew then, how my life would be now, I would never have joined Sonny's business. I appreciate Sonny for all that he has given me, but at the same time, I feel as though I should be able to make my own choices." I was beating around the bush, afraid of getting into the nitty gritty._

"_You've explained all of this to me." She started. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you." She linked her fingers with mine, reassuring me to go on._

"_I told Sonny I wouldn't kill Johnny Zacharra." I said. She looked at me with her eyes wide open. "I won't punish him for the deeds of his father."_

"_But, Jason, is he a threat to you and Sonny?" She asked._

"_Well yes and no." I started. "Sonny believes he is a threat because he is running his father's business now that Anthony is locked up and paralyzed. But I believe, in my heart, that Trevor Lansing is behind all of the animosity between our two families. Sonny doesn't want to hear that."_

"_Sonny made some comments to me yesterday that have me a bit uneasy." I continued to explain. "I am working with Francis and Spinelli to increase security around here and I may have to put more guards on you and the boys."_

"_Do you think Sonny might try to do something to us?" She was starting to get angry. "Do you think he might try to hurt the boys?"_

"_Do I think he would harm you and the boys? No. But I can't say he may not try and use you and the boys as leverage against me to do what he wants me to do." I said point blank. "Elizabeth, I need you to stay away from him. I don't want you to talk to him without one of the guards present. Do you understand?" She nodded her understanding. "I need you to trust that I will do everything in my power to keep all of this away from you and the boys."_

"_I know you will." She said._

"_I also think it is time that you stop working at the hospital until all of this blows over." I looked into her eyes to see if there was any sign of protest. When I didn't see any, I continued. "The hospital leaves you too exposed to Sonny, his men and Trevor. I don't want to risk you or the baby if for some reason someone wants to hurt me. Are you okay with that?"_

"_Jason, you know I love my job but you also know that my life with you and our family will always come first. I do not want you to worry about me while I am at work because that will distract you from what you have to concentrate on." She got up from the sofa and kneeled between my legs. "I love you with all my heart. The only thing I ask from you in return is that you will be careful." Her eyes were pleading with me._

_I leaned down and pulled her up to me. "I promise you, I will." I kissed her and held her in my arms. It was a feeling I never wanted to lose. She fit so perfectly._

_--_

_The days moved along quickly. We were both extremely busy. Me, trying to figure out the best way to handle Sonny and the Zacharra's and Elizabeth trying, but failing, to hire a nanny. I would come home in the middle of the day to have lunch with her and the boys. It was a great routine, considering everything that was going on. Carly had been on a warpath trying to figure out what was going on between me and Sonny so I resorted to ignoring her phone calls._

_Monica and Audrey had been great. They were spending their free time with Elizabeth going through applications and interviews to try and find the perfect nanny. When I told Elizabeth that she would never find a replacement of her, she just scowled at me, so I dropped it. The boys were loving all the attention they were getting from her now that she wasn't working. I was surprised when Elizabeth told me that Epiphany took her resignation well. I would have thought she would have given her a hard time about it, but Elizabeth explained that Epiphany said if she had ever been given the opportunity to stay home with Stan, she would have taken it in a heartbeat._

_-- _

_I was surprised how busy I was after Jason and I talked about the changes we were making. I also didn't realize how difficult it was going to be to find a nanny. That was probably the most frustrating of all the stuff we were trying to do. Actually, it's more like what I was trying to do. Jason stayed out of it because he knew it would ultimately be my decision as to who would watch the boys. I still wasn't sure if it was something that I really wanted to do, but it was definitely something I needed if I wanted to keep my sanity. Already, it was crazy. Jake was getting closer and closer to his first birthday and wanting to follow his brother around. And Cameron, well he's gotten so used to his new extended family, that he is constantly trying to negotiate time with Grandma Monica and Gram._

_I do have to say, Monica and Gram have been life savers. They have been here to help me during this whole process. I think they are more over protective about the boys than I am, if that is even possible._

_I am worried about Jason. He's been looking really tired and has been preoccupied. I know why and I don't push. He'll tell me when he's ready. I was surprised when he told me everything that went on between him and Sonny. I am so angry with Sonny; I want to scratch his eyes out. It really is unbelievable how selfish that man can be sometimes. One of the nice things about staying at home with the boys, is our daily lunch with daddy. He always comes home to spend time with us. It really is wonderful. Of course, I know this is the calm before the storm; and the first storm is Edward Quartermaine…_

"_Jason, can you get the door? I'm almost done getting lunch prepared." I called out to him from the kitchen. "Jason, did you hear m…" I started to ask while walking out of the kitchen. Obviously, he heard me because there stood Edward and Jason squaring off at the door._

"_Great-Grandpa Edward!!" Cameron yelped from the floor where he and Jake had been playing with his trains._

_Edward took the opportunity to move past Jason and towards Cameron. Jason turned to look at me asking me with his eyes if I had invited him. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head._

"_Edward," I said, "this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to this part of town?"_

_Edward got up from the floor where he was saying hello to his great-grandsons and moved to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek; always the gentleman._

"_Elizabeth, it's always a pleasure to see you. How are you feeling?" he asked. He was definitely up to something._

"_Just great, Edward. I have to take it easy, but I'm feeling very well. Thank you for asking." I made eye contact with Jason who was standing on the landing smirking._

"_Edward, why are you here?" Jason asked in a tone that wasn't too friendly._

"_Well, I came to see my two great-grandsons and my grand-daughter in law." He smiled that debonair smile of his. "And Monica said she was going to meet me here."_

_Jason looked at me and I shook my head. I had no idea what was going on. I started to speak and there was a knock on the door. Jason just sighed and turned around to answer it. It was Monica with Diane._

"_Okay," Jason said annoyed, "someone better start explaining what is going on here."_

_Diane quipped up first, "Well, I definitely would like to know what is going on here. Monica just called me and asked me to join her here." So obviously, Diane had no idea what was going to happen, but Monica wouldn't do something to blindside me and Jason. She knows how he feels about that sort of thing._

"_Um, I'll go in the kitchen and get some refreshments. Jason, do you think you can join me?" I asked, wanting to get my husband alone. He just nodded and followed me in there._

"_What do you think is going on?" I asked him._

"_I have no idea. But I think the boys should go upstairs and play in their room. I don't want them to feel any tension." He said._

"_You mean, any more tension than there already is between you and Edward." I smirked and turned around not giving him an opportunity to answer me. I got some iced tea I had just brewed out of the refrigerator and asked Jason to get Francis in here to take the boys upstairs or into the yard._

_When we entered the living room, Monica and Edward were kissing the boys goodbye and Diane was trying to figure out why she was here._

"_Now that the boys are gone, would someone like to explain to me what is going on here?" Jason asked looking at Monica._

"_Before you get upset," Monica started, "I asked Edward and Diane here because there are some legal things I need to discuss with you pertaining to Alan's will." I could see tears welling up in Monica's eyes. Still after all this time, it was still difficult for her to talk about Alan._

"_What about Alan's will?" Edward started to protest, "I thought all of that was taken care of when he died. He left his shares of ELQ to Tracy._

"_Edward, if you don't hush up, I'm going to ask you to leave." Monica stated. That got the desired response from Edward, which was nothing. "I knew Alan's will that was read was forged. I knew Alan would never leave his shares of ELQ to Tracy. He would have at least left them to his children, namely, Emily and Jason, but I was having a hard time proving it at the time. I was too distraught about losing Alan and I couldn't focus on any legal matters."_

_Edward started to protest again, but Jason silenced him by looking at him, "Go ahead, Mom, finish what you were saying."_

"_Well, ever since you and Elizabeth told me about Jake and the baby to be, I felt like the fog of Emily and Alan's deaths were lifted. I started going through Alan's things and I found his original will." Edward's mouth fell open. "Edward, you might want to close your mouth while I finish." I couldn't help the little snicker that fell out of my mouth._

"_I've had our lawyers take a look at it and had handwriting samples examined and they have come to the conclusion that the will that was probated was in fact a forgery. I have started proceedings in the courts and should have a ruling no later than the end of this week." She said._

"_Now, Diane, I know you are confused as to why I asked you here, but I would like you to handle the probate of the legal will once the courts have made their decision." She looked at Diane who now had her mouth open._

"_I, I don't know what to say Dr. Quartermaine. I would gladly help you, but I don't understand why you would want me to handle it when you have plenty of excellent attorneys at your disposal." Diane said._

"_Well, the reason I am asking you is because Jason trusts you." She said smiling._

"_What do I have to do with any of this?" Jason asked._

"_Well, it's not you, Jason, it's Cameron, Jake and the new baby." She said._

"_Monica," I started, "what are you talking about? What do our boys have to do with Alan's will? He didn't even know about Jake when he passed away." The minute I said that I felt guilty because he should have known he was going to be a grandfather._

"_I know he didn't. And I don't want you to feel guilty, I understand why everything happened the way it did and I know he would feel the same." She said._

"_But, mom, I still don't understand what this has to do with the boys." Jason stated._

"_He left everything, minus the house, some money and family heirlooms to your children."_

"_WHAT?!" Edward, Jason, Diane and I exclaimed together._

"_Let me explain." Monica said. "He knew Emily would be taken care of by Nikolas. He knew eventually the two of them would work out their differences, misunderstandings and get married. He had faith in love." She wiped tears from her eyes. "He wasn't worried about me because I would always have the house and I have enough money to live comfortably for two lifetimes. But he was worried about you and your children."_

"_I still don't understand." Jason said quietly._

"_Jason, your father loved you. He loved you more than he would have ever been able to express to you. He wanted to make sure that one day, if you decided to have children, that they would be taken care of in the event something should happen to you. He and I both knew you would always provide for your family if you chose to have one, but frankly, in the business your in, your life expectancy is shorter than most." Jason nodded. He looked at me and reached out for my hand. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. "He left a letter for you as well, that I haven't opened. I hope you read it when you're ready. He left one for me, Emily and Edward as well. I hadn't told Edward any of this because I wanted all of you to hear the same thing from me at the same time so there is no room for interpretation." She handed Jason and Edward their letters. "I am going to see Nikolas later this week to give him Emily's letter to do with as he wishes. I am hoping he will read it, but he's still grieving so terribly, I know he may not."_

"_Thank you, Mom." Was all Jason could muster. This was highly emotional for him._

"_So, now that's out of the way. Do you want to know what he left the children." She smiled, I think in part because she knew it was going to make Edward crazy._

"_I don't know." I said. "I think I'm nervous."_

"_Don't be." Monica said reassuringly._

_-- _

"_Jason, your father left all of his ELQ stock and all of his money to your children." She pulled out a copy of the will and an updated financial profile. "That being said, the children, combined, will have over 100,000 shares of stock, which makes up the 2__nd__ highest voting block behind Edward, and over 600 million in cash and over 200 million in other stocks and bonds."_

_I was shocked. I had no idea my father had that kind of money. I looked over at Edward who loosened his tie and sat back on the sofa. Elizabeth had her mouth hung open and looked like she was going to faint. I pulled her to me, grabbed a chair and sat her on my lap._

"_Mom, I can't take that. It's too much." I looked at Elizabeth and she nodded her agreement. Before I could continue, Diane inserted herself._

"_Well, Jason, I don't think there is much you can do. These were his wishes and unfortunately, once the court probates the will, your children will have a fortune." Diane asked Monica if she could look over the financial statements and the will. "From what it looks like, the stock is outright, once they turn 21. Most of the money on the other hand, seems to be set up to go into trust funds for them to use. It is also stipulated here, in the will, that they will not have direct access to their money until their 27__th__ birthday. In the meantime, it will be up to you and Elizabeth to decide how you want to handle their money. As for the ELQ stock, they will not have voting power until they reach the age of 18 as stated in the ELQ By Laws so those too, will be yours to vote."_

_Edward looked at me, scowled and then did something I didn't think I'd see; he smiled and began tearing. He cleared his throat, "Well, I have to give it to Alan, he knows how to go out kicking." He continued to smile and turned to look at me, "Jason, my boy, he would definitely be proud of you and the family you have. I know I can be ornery and difficult and sometimes, obtuse," he winked at Monica who nodded in fervent agreement, "but I have to say, I couldn't be happier for you, Elizabeth and the boys." He took Elizabeth's hand, "Elizabeth, you have always been another grand-daughter to me and am so thankful that you have made my grand-son so happy. I can tell by the way the two of you look at each other, you share the type of love Lila and I had. Jason's grandmother would be so pleased with all of this." He started for the door. "I do have to say, Jason, this means you are now a voting member of the family again, which means, you and I need to discuss a few things." He gave Monica and Elizabeth kisses goodbye. "I hope my great-grandsons will be by the house, I have loads of stories I want to tell them about Lila and their grandfather. I am very happy." And he walked out._

_I stood their stunned. My mother spoke up first, "Jason and Elizabeth, I know this is a shock for you. Take some time to let it settle in. You don't have to do anything right away and I will help you with anything you need. I love both of you very much. And Jason, I know this is especially hard for you, but read your father's letter and know he loved you more than anything." She had tears in her eyes. She caught up with the boys outside and played with them while Elizabeth and I talked._

"_So," I said, "what are we going to do now?" I must have looked like a deer in headlights, because my wife giggled._

"_You know babe, we'll figure it all out soon enough." She held me and calmed my heart._

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There will be some lovely Jason and Elizabeth loving coming in the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long in between updates. It's been hard writing when the inspiration on television is just not there. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It really helps me to move forward. I am kind of at a road block not sure if I really want to delve into the Sonny/Jason rift as that could definitely take on a life of its own, but know that I have to touch on it at least a little bit.

Again, thank you to everyone for all of your encouragement!

**Chapter 13**

_'This was crazy!! How could Alan leave so much to children he didn't even know I had? I know I am not comfortable with any of this.' I thought to myself._

"_Diane," I started, "is there anything I can do to stop this? I mean, we don't need the money. I have more than enough to provide for my family. I definitely don't want the stock…it's like poison." I turned to look at Elizabeth. She just looked at me and offered me her support._

"_Jason, I know you are uncomfortable with all of this. Unfortunately, this is a legal, binding document. Once it gets probated in court, there really isn't anything you can do to stop it." Diane cautioned. "I think you and Elizabeth should give it a couple of days to let it all sink in. I know you are concerned about the ELQ stock, but you don't have to raise your children the way Edward did. It doesn't have to be used to manipulate them to do what you want them to do." She looked at me and Elizabeth. "Look at it this way, your children will have more money than they could possibly spend in this lifetime and enough to follow their dreams, whatever those dreams may be. It allows them the freedom to do things most people don't have." She got up to leave, "Just give it some time. I will be in touch. Just remember, your mother wants this for Cameron, Jake and the new baby. She is happy to fulfill your father's last wishes. Try to remember that when you are making your decisions."_

_With that, Diane let herself out of the house. I turned to look at Elizabeth. "Okay, so now we have this to deal with." She gave me a knowing look and nodded. "You know I don't want anything to do with ELQ." She nodded again. "But, it is for the children and not for me, which I appreciate. Alan knew I wouldn't have wanted any of his money." I turned and walked towards the fireplace and gazed on a picture of Emily. "I just feel so horrible that I treated him the way I did and he never knew how much I loved him."_

_I felt her walk up to me. She put her arms around my waist and hugged my back. "Jason, Alan knew you loved him. You just didn't show it in the conventional way. He obviously wanted what was best for your children. I just feel so terrible I didn't give him the opportunity to know he was going to be a grandfather. I was so selfish." She said. I could feel her tears wetting the back of my shirt._

"_Don't do that. I forgave you for that as did Monica. Alan would have understood as well." I pulled her arms tighter around me. "Do you think you would sit with me while I read his letter?"_

_I felt her smile. "Of course I will." She turned me around and led me to the sofa._

_I opened the envelope and immediately recognized my father's handwriting,_

Son,

I know this is all comes as a shock to you and it is something you never wanted or asked for. I know there are probably a thousand things running through your head, but let me try to explain why I chose to do what I did.

I could have left everything to Emily knowing you would want nothing from me or the Quartermaine family. I don't want you to feel bad for having those feelings. They are appropriate for the way we all treated you, especially me. When you had your accident all those years ago and you woke up from your coma, I was so thankful that you were alive. I prayed and prayed that you would wake up from that accident and be the same boy I loved his entire life. But you weren't. You didn't know me, your mother or the rest of your family. You needed space and I pushed and pushed to get the son I had back. I was angry and resentful. I resented that you allowed Emily into your life. I resented Sonny for being a friend to you and being there for you when I couldn't be. I resented your grandmother, for allowing you into the house and have special visits with her. And I resented that you renounced our family name and took the name "Morgan". I am so sorry for all of it. There isn't an apology in the world big enough to take back what I did to you. I know you have every right to not want anything I have to give to your children, but know it isn't because I want them to be a "Quartermaine" it's because they are a part of you.

Jason, I love you so much. I have loved you since the day you were born and placed in my arms. I don't want you to have any regrets. I have done enough regretting for the both of us. I want you to have a full and happy life. I want you to find someone who accepts you for who you are and doesn't want to change you. I want you to have a family of your own. I want you to have children to love and who will love you back. The love of a child is the most precious gift God can bless us with.

I know you live a dangerous life. I accepted that a long time ago. I know you live on the other side of the law. I accept that because I know your heart. You have the biggest heart of any of the Quartermaines, except maybe your sister, you always put someone else's happiness before your own. I hope one day, you choose to put your own happiness first and be happy.

Your mother was given instructions upon my death, to deliver this letter to you. I hope you have read it. She has one for herself, your sister and my father. I know I haven't been the greatest father in the world, but I have tried, with this letter, to rectify some of the wrongs I committed against you. You are an amazing man. You are intelligent, brave, compassionate and loyal. All traits I wish I could take credit for, but I can't. I am so proud to call you my son.

Please be happy, Jason. Have an amazingly long life. Find love and love hard. I have made many mistakes with your mother, but in the end, through it all, I know she truly is the love of my life. She will need you, but she won't push or ask. Try and be there for her in any way you can. She loves you so much. She too, as I, just wish for you to be happy.

As for what I left to your children. The ELQ stock, well, I left it to your children because they may be "Morgan" in name, but they are "Quartermine" in blood and your grandfather will accept my decision and leave them alone. (Emily's children would be "Cassadine" and you know how your grandfather feels about them.) As for Michael, he has stock which was left to him from AJ. As for the money, well, I wanted to ensure they would never want for anything. I know you can provide for them and I know you would not want to accept it. Unfortunately, for you, my will has very specific instructions on how I want the money portion handled. I know you will raise your children the way you see fit. I also know you will provide boundaries and limits. You will love them and for any child, that is what they want most in life. The money is set up to pay for schooling and child care, immediately. Once they reach the age of 18, and they attend a 4 year university, of their choice, they will be given monthly stipends. You and your wife, will determine the monthly amount. At graduation, the monthly stipend will increase at a percentage of your choosing until they reach the age of 27. At the age of 27 they will have full access to their money to do with it as they wish. I know this is a lot and it will take you time to process. Just know, it is because I love you. I would have loved to have met my grandchildren as well as your wife. I know she must be a very special lady. Cherish her. Love her. Lean on her. Let her support you and love you back. Don't push her away. Be honest, open and caring. Stay true to yourself. Don't compromise who you are for anyone or anything. Trust your instincts, they are fine tuned and will save your life. Love yourself and forgive yourself. Remember, find love and love hard!

Your loving father

_I looked at Elizabeth, the woman who accepts me for who I am and loves me despite of it. It amazed me that my father would wish those things for me. Especially the part about my wife and children. I never thought I deserved to have any of it. Elizabeth made me see what my life could be like. She made me see what love can bring me. She made me see what loving my children could bring me. She allowed me to forgive myself for all of the hurt I've caused her and she forgave me back._

_I knew, after reading my father's letter; I could never give them up. I would never shut her out. I would die rather than live without them. At that moment, I freed myself of the guilt I was harboring for not being there when my father died. I freed myself from the guilt I was feeling for bringing danger into Elizabeth and the boys' lives. If I took one piece of advice from my father, it was to find love and love hard. Those words stuck with me because I knew, I found the one woman who completed me and would be there for me no matter what. She was my strength. She gave me the will to wake and live each day._

"_Jason, are you okay?" She asked. She had tears in her eyes reading the letter. She turned my face to look into her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"_

_I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I've never been better." I kissed her on the forehead. "I think I'm going to go out to the back and talk to my mother. She is still playing with the boys and I want to share this with her. I am sure she knows all of this already, but I think she will feel better knowing what he wrote." I told her. "I also think I'm not going to fight his wishes, unless you want to…"_

_She got up from the sofa, "Jason, he was your father and these were his wishes. You know I would support any decision you made concerning his will, but it was your decision to make."_

"_Hey," I smirked, "I thought you told me a second ago that 'we' would figure it out."_

"_I did say that, but you knew it was your decision. Once I heard '100,000' whatever it was, I went into a daze. I don't even know what that kind of money looks like." She said._

"_Well, it was 100,000 shares of stock, 600 million in cash and another 200 million in other stocks and bonds. And to be honest, the money part, I'm completely blown away. It is almost ridiculous how much that is." I agreed with her._

"_Almost ridiculous? Jason! That is beyond ridiculous! How would we even be able to control the children once they know they are going to get that type of money?" she asked more to herself than to me. "I don't even know where to begin." She was rambling. "By the way, now that we are talking about finances, what are you worth, Mr. Morgan?"_

"_Well, with everything, I would say about 50 million. Not nearly as much as the kids. They just went into the Fortune 500 or something." I couldn't help but laugh. Elizabeth came over and punched me in the arm._

"_Ha, ha! Very funny! I don't our kids to be some spoiled rich kids that are gallivanting all over the world embarrassing themselves!" She squealed._

_I pulled her to me and rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "Relax, they will turn out just fine. And you know why?"_

"_No," she shook her head, "why?"_

"_Because they have you for their mother!" That must have gotten me some points, because she smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips._

"_That my husband, will get you bonus rounds tonight!" she shimmied away._

"_Bonus rounds?" I asked extremely curious. "What are bonus rounds?"_

"_You'll see, you'll see." She winked at me. "Now go talk to your mother."_

_-- _

_I watched Jason go out to the backyard to talk to his mom. Francis could tell they were going to have a serious conversation, so he got the boys down from their swings and brought them inside._

"_Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Francis asked while bringing the boys in. He placed Jake in his playpen and set up a video for Cameron to watch on the television. "You look worried."_

_I smiled at him. He was such a great bodyguard, but an even better friend. "Everything is fine. I'm just thinking about everything. Monica came by and told us about Alan's will. To say I'm shocked is putting it mildly." I explained. "He left almost everything to Jason's children."_

_His eyes widened. "Wow." Was all he could get out. "Jason must have been surprised…and probably a bit uneasy." He chuckled. He knew Jason very well._

"_At first. But I think he understands where his father was coming from. It is way too generous, but there really isn't anything we can do at this point. We have to wait for everything to get settled in court and then we will have to make some decisions about how we want to handle everything." I was rambling. "I have to say though, Edward, was behaving himself rather nicely."_

"_Well," Francis began, "he knows if he has any chance at a relationship with his great grandchildren, he better behave. Otherwise they will be off limits." He said matter of factly. "If there isn't anything more that you need, Jason has given me some things to take care of. I have Johnny outside. Tell Jason, I will call in later and give him an update."_

"_Francis," he turned to look at me, "thank you for everything. And be careful." He nodded and smiled. He gave Cam a high five as he was walking out._

"_You know, Mommy," Cameron said to me._

"_Do I know what baby?" I asked him._

"_Francis is really nice. He likes to play with me and Jake and he likes you a lot too." Cameron said while watching television._

"_He is very nice and I'm glad you like him. I like him too." I said to my son. I walked to the kitchen and watched Jason and Monica talking to one another. They were walking around the backyard and holding hands. It brought tears to my eyes. After everything they have been through, it seemed as though losing Alan and Emily is what brought their relationship back to life. As much as it saddened me to think that we wouldn't have Alan and Emily around, at least Jason was forging ahead with a relationship with his mother. It made me happy to see him finally coming to peace with his mother._

_-- _

_It helped me to talk to my mother. I was concerned and worried about what all of this meant, but she helped calm my fears. She understood my fears about the Quartermaine influence and how, for the most part, their good intentions, never come to fruition as being good intentions. I saw changes in her. I guess after all the loss she's sustained over the past year, she has come to terms with being more forgiving and open. I don't really understand why. If it were me, I would be cold and distant. How would I be able to get over burying Elizabeth or one of my children? It would just kill me._

"_Jason, I need you to understand something," Monica started saying, "your father really didn't intend to spring this on you. He would have spoken to you about this once he knew you were going to be a father." She looked at me cautiously. "I'm not telling this to you to feel guilty about not telling him about Jake. On the contrary. He would have understood why you kept it a secret. And for the record, I understand as well." She grabbed my hands and we stopped walking. She turned to look at me, "You did what you always do, protect the ones you love and deny your own happiness." She looked sad and withdrew a bit._

"_I'm so sorry I've hurt you. It was never my intention; well not everytime I've hurt you. In the beginning, after the accident, I was just trying to discover who I was. Who I wanted to be and I felt smothered and unable to do that at home, so I pushed you, dad and the rest of the family away. I know you and dad never really understood why I started working for Sonny, but to tell you the truth, it was because he had absolutely no expectations of me other than to do my job and he never tried to make me someone he remembered me being." I never really told her all of that before. "I know it hurt you. I also know my helping Sonny and Carly take Michael away hurt you. I am truly sorry for that. If I knew then what I know now, I would never have been a part of that. I regret that more than you know."_

_We continued walking with a comfortable silence between us. She turned to me and smiled, "You really love Elizabeth, don't you." She stated rather than asked. "I'm so happy that you've found someone who loves you for who you are. She knows you, all of you, and accepts you. Jason, my only advice is to never take that for granted. Your father and I went through so much self-inflicted pain because of our petty jealousies, affairs and competition with one another. In the end it was for nothing because we finally realized we were each other's half. I regret wasting so much time fighting and trying to out maneuver him. I miss him terribly." She cried softly. I pulled her into a hug and comforted her._

"_I want you to know something." She pulled back to look at me. "I love you, mom." She cried harder and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I promise you, I will do everything in my power to protect my family. I don't want you to have to go through losing someone else you love." And with that, we strolled back up to the house._

_Elizabeth was watching us through the window in the kitchen and I saw her wiping tears away from her eyes. Monica walked in and Cameron jumped off the sofa, "Grandma!" he screeched. "Can you come and watch my Chuggin' Charlie video with me?"_

"_Of course I will Cam." She mussed his head and smiled to me. They made themselves comfortable on the sofa and Cameron curled up next to her._

"_Hey," Elizabeth tapped me drawing me out of my gaze, "are you okay? I know today has been hard for you." She wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_I'm fine. It was hard, but it made me see what is important. Family. I love you very much, Elizabeth Morgan."_

"_I love you too, Jason Morgan." She reached up and kissed me._

_We stayed that way for a while; holding each other and watching my mother with our oldest son. Jake woke up from his cat nap and the five of us had a leisurely dinner together. Monica promised Cameron she would be by to see him in a couple of days and would take him someplace "special". Cameron was so excited, he told us he needed to take a bath and go to sleep so tomorrow would come faster. _

_Laughing, carrying our children up to baths and bed, made me feel alive. I was calm and centered. I was focused on ensuring the safety of my family. Work, my problems with Sonny and the Zacharra's would be there tomorrow. Tonight, I would go to sleep thanking God, for the first time I could remember, for Monica, Alan, Emily, our boys, our new baby on the way, and most of all for Elizabeth and the love and strength she gives me._

"_Earth to Daddy, Earth to Daddy," Elizabeth announced walking into Cameron's room, "it looks like your sons are asleep." She got me out of Cam's bed. She was wearing something slinky and soft. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders and her eyes were twinkling. "I think I promised you 'bonus rounds' tonight…" She squeezed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom._

_I swallowed hard, not able to take my eyes off of her. She is so incredibly beautiful. "Bo…Bonus rounds? You never did explain to me what those were." I smirked at her._

"_No need to explain. Let me show you…"_

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
